The Unknown Father
by Earwen Uruviel Tinuviel
Summary: *Final Chapter Uploaded!!* Sequal to my first fic but this one is in response to Severitus' Challenge with a slight twist. More things are happening at Hogwarts in Harry's fifth year, but nothing you would quite expect!
1. Chapter 1 Questions

Chapter 1-The Unknown Father  
  
A/N: This is the sequal to Harry Potter and the Unsuspecting Savior. This story will be in response to Severitus' Challenge becuase I personally think that he's brilliant to think up something like this and all of the stories that I've read so far in response to it really are very good and they've inspired me. I'm going to try and pick up where I left off at the end of the the last story so here we go. Oh and please don't sue because I most certainly don't own and please go easy on me with the flames because I still am fairly new to this. Well I'm sure you're all sick and tired of my rambling so I'll get on with the story now.  
  
**************************************************************** Defense of course went off without a hitch. The whole of Gryffindor House was happy to have  
  
"the best defense teacher they'd ever had" back. After defense the Trio and the rest of the fifth year Gryffindors made their way to lunch then to Double Herbology with the Hufflepuffs. After Lunch Remus bade his way down to the dungeons to have a talk with Severus. Remus came to Severus' office door and knocked. After hearing an 'enter' he opened the door and stepped inside the office.  
  
"What can I do for you Lupin?" "Severus, I heard that you had a rather interesting summer." Snape inclined an eyebrow then responded "Is that so? Where did you heard that from?" "Well I heard some rumors flying around that you took care of Harry this summer." "Well that rumor is true, I was in the company of Lei McKinny as well, but I still don't know what you want to talk to me about. Surely you didn't just come down here to chat." "Well you certainly were never one to beat around the bush." Remus took out a letter from his robe pocket and handed it to Severus and said "I believe this should explain everything." Severus took the letter and proceeded to read it. When he was finally done he looked up at Remus and said "Is this your idea of a joke Lupin?" "It's no joke Severus. Harry's your son. For someone who spent half the summer with him you obviously didn't take a good look at him." "I beg your pardon Lupin." Snape said bitingly "The charm that Lilu put on him is already wearing off, it'll be completely off in the next week or two, and Harry will figure it out. He's not stupid!" Remus said almost deperately. "But why would he want me as a father? I don't deserve to be anybody's father. Especially not Harry Potter's." "From what I overheard Harry and Lei saying to their friends you three had a pretty good summer." "Well we did." Severus grudgingly admitted. "You've also seen first hand how his relatives treat him. So why don't you step up and be a father to that boy! He desperately needs one!"  
  
Severus sighed knowing that he wasn't going to get Lupin to back off if he didn't concede. Even he had to admit that the relationship between Harry and himself and much improved during the course of the summer so it wouldn't be that bad breaking it to the boy, but he still wasn't sure. Potter could still be unpredictable at times. "I will speak to him after dinner tonight. Is that to your satisfaction?" "Yes, thank you Severus. I'll just be on my way now, I've got a class to teach in fifteen minutes and I have to get everything set up. Good day Severus."  
  
"Good day Remus." Remus then took his leave and Severus was left to his own thoughts. His vision flew to the letter that was still sitting on his desk and he picked it up and read it again. It said  
  
Dear Remus, If you are reading this this means that James and I were killed by Voldemort. I only hope that Harry survived but if he didn't then you don't need to read any further than this if you don't want to. I've been keeping a secret for some time now. I feel that you would be the only person that would be rational about the whole thing given the fact that you weren't like Sirius and James. This secret concerns Harry and his father. His father is not James as everybody believes. He is in fact Severus' son. You remember the short period of time that the two of us were married right after we finished Hogwarts. Well right before Severus and I divorced and James and I married Severus and I shared one last night together and the result is now fifteen years old if I timed the delivery of this letter correctly. I cast a charm on Harry when he was born to look like James until he turned fifteen then the charm would start to wear off over a period of time. Please tell Severus that he has a son, even if Harry didn't survive he has the right to know that he was a father. If Harry is still alive then give a father his son and a son his father. Thank you Remus, you were always a dear and I loved you like a brother. Love always, ~Lily Potter formerly Lily Snape  
  
Severus carefully folded the letter and leaned back in his chair feeling a headache coming on. But he didn't have time to dwell on the information that he had just been provided, he had a class to teach. Carefully he placed the letter in his robe pocket and made his way out to teach 6th year Ravenclaw and Hufflepuffs. 


	2. Chapter 2 Discoveries are Made

A/N: Wow I didn't expect reviews so soon. Anyways thanks everybody and here's chapter 2! Oh the inspiration for hthis chapter came while I was sitting in my American Musical Theatre class while I was supposed to be taking notes on late 19th Century Operettas and the composers and their contribution to the development of the modern musical in america. Go figure! Who knew I'd get inspired for this story out of the dronings of my professor, but I hope it doesn't suck too bad. Enjoy everybody!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue because you really won't get all that much but a bunch of music books, instruments, dance clothes and scripts!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
After Severus had finished his last class of the day he retreated to his private quarters to think before it was time to go to the Great Hall for supper. He sank onto the plush couch and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He wasn't quite sure how to go about talking to Harry. He knew that he'd better do it that night becuase Harry was a smart boy and it wouldn't take him long to figure things out. And the last thing that Severus wanted was for Harry to have misconceptions about what really happened.  
  
Before he knew it it was time for supper. He headed up to the owlry first with a note written to Harry and called Hedwig to him. He attached the note to the owl's leg and said "Take this to Harry now, it's very important." Hedwit hooted and took off through the owlry window as Severus made his way down to the Great Hall. He slid through the side door and glided into his seat. He watched the distinctive snowy owl fly into the Hall and land in fron of Harry. He almost let out a chukle at the looks flashing across Harry's face. Almost being the key word. He then turned his attention to his meal in silence. Just as he was finishing his meal Lupin said "Are you going to do it?" Severus sent a glare at the werewolf and said "Later tonight." He then rose from his seat and left the Great Hall to retreat to his dungeon quarters.  
  
Harry walked through the winding halls towards Snape's dungeons purposefully dragging his feet so he had time to think. He had separated from Ron and Hermione in the entrance hall to go down to Snape's rooms. He wasn't sure what Snape could possibly want since it was just the first day of classes. 'Maybe he wants to make sure everything's all right after what happened in class earlier.' He almost shot that thought down but didn't because of how Snape had changed his attitude and behavior towards him over the summer. Before he knew it he found himself in front of the door leading to Snape's private quarters. He raised his hand and knocked on the door and after hearing a muffled "Come in Harry" he entered and went to sit down on the couch and looked at Snape. Snape was currently standing by the fireplace with a neutral expression on his face. Snape walked over and sat down at the other end of the couch. "Harry there's something really important that I need to talk to you about but first I wanted to make sure that you were all right after what happened in class today."  
  
Harry nodded and said "I'm fine sir, just a little flare up because of Malfoy's little trick but it was no big deal. Nothing to worry about."  
  
Snape nodded and said "All right, just making sure. Mr. Malfoy has been duly punished for that little prank of his. Now, on to more important matters."  
  
Harry nodded and listened "Harry, I know that not many people have told you about your past. Now this will come as a shock to you I'm sure but I beg of you to not run off and just listen to me, all right?"  
  
At Harry's nod he continued. "Harry I'm sure that nobody's told you but your mother and I were married for a short time after we graduated from Hogwarts. Unfortunately Voldemort found out and he threatened to kill your mother and myself if I didn't terminate the marriage because she was not a pureblood and therefore not worthy of being married to one. So out of love and respect for your mother I divorced her. But right before we officially divorced we shared one last night together. I'm surprised that I didn't think of it sooner." "Think of what sooner, sir? If you don't mind me asking." Snape shook his head and said "Of course I don't mind you asking me Harry. I don't know quite how to say this but I guess that I'd better get to the point. Harry I'm your father."  
  
Harry sat stunned, not knowing what to say. After several minutes he finally stuttered "Bu....but how?! I don't believe you." "Harry think, why would I lie to you about something like this?" "I.....I don't know, but it just can't be true!" "Harry, how can it not be true?! I gave you all the facts, in fact there's a simple potion that'll tell us for sure, if that'll help." Harry merely nodded and Snape went and got the potion. He had a feeling that the boy wouldn't believe him so he'd brewed it earlier just in case. He walked back to the boy who was still sitting dumbfounded on the couch and set the potion in the bowl on the table next to the couch and walked back over to the boy.  
  
"Harry all you have to do is put a drop of blood in the bowl and I'll do the same, if the drops join together then you're my son, if they stay separate, then you're not. It's as simple as that."  
  
Harry merely nodded and only did Snape get a reaction when he pricked Harry's finger to get the drop of blood. Harry watched with interest as the drop fell into the bowl and watched Snape prick his finger and repeat the process. Almost immediately the two drops joined together. That was the last straw for Harry though, he didn't know what to think or react so he merely fainted. Snape thankfully reacted fast enough to grab his son before he hit the floor. He easily picked up the slight boy and set him back on the couch and brushed his longer hair off of the boys face and just watched his son thinking to himself, 'now what?' 


	3. Chapter 3Aftermath

Chapter 3 A/N Wow people! I didn't expect all the good reviews, thanks so much for everything! I really appreciate it! Well I'll keep this note short since I've kept you on such a short leash since I was so cruel to end the last chapter on a mini-cliffie! Anyway, I hope this chapter doesn't suck because I started it at 2:15am. ENJOY!  
  
Severus looked down at the still form of his son and sighed. He had finally confessed but he truly didn't know where to go from that moment. He thought it best to just let his son sleep it out. He carefully picked up the boy and cracked a smile as his son unconsciously snuggled deeper into his embrace and took him to his room.  
  
He carefully laid the boy down in the bed and tucked him in and took off the boys glasses and sat them on the bedside table while his mind flashed back to the first time he had done that very same thing. He had to smile to himself about how much had changed since the boy had permanently come into his life over the summer.  
  
He pulled a chair next to the boy's bed and watched him sleep soon falling asleep himself.  
  
Harry became more aware of his surroundings and blinked open his eyes only to be met with fuzziness undoubtedly from having his glasses removed. He concentrated hard on what had happened before he passed out.  
  
He remembered Snape telling him that he was actually his father and them performing the test that confirmed it, but after that it was just a huge blank.  
  
His eyes rested on his professor's sleeping form in the chair next to his bed. He then looked around the room and realized that he was back in his room in Sev.......no his father's, quarters.  
  
At the moment he didn't have the energy to move so he was content to stay still and watch his father sleep.  
  
Severus became aware of somebody watching him. He peeked open his eyes only to be met by startling emerald ones. He jumped slightly and then cracked a grin and said  
  
"How long have you been watching and why didn't you wake me up?"  
  
"I don't know why I didn't wake you up and I haven't been awake for long, though how long I don't know because you tucked me in rather tight and I can't get my arm loose to read my watch or get my glasses."  
  
Snape let out a little chuckle about the last bit of it and said  
  
"I'm sorry about that Harry."  
  
He got up and loosened up the blankets and perched the boy's glasses on his nose then sat down on the edge of the bed and watched his son read the watch that he had bought for him.  
  
"Man, I didn't think that I'd been out that long! It's almost ten o'clock!" Harry exclaimed  
  
"Well that was one big shock for you so I wasn't surprised at your reaction."  
  
Severus gently put his hand on the top of Harry's head and looked into his eyes that he still swore were his beloved deceased ex-wife as if trying to see something that could not or would not be seen.  
  
"How do you feel?" Snape asked  
  
"I just kind of feel a bit numb to be completely honest but I feel pretty good."  
  
Severus cracked a real and genuine smile and helped his son to sit up and pulled him into a strong hug relishing in the hold and feeling that he was hugging his son. Merlin, he was hugging ihis/i son. He was snapped out of his reverie by Harry speaking  
  
"Now what do we do?"  
  
Not relinquishing his grip and realizing that Harry made no move to get out of his embrace he said,  
  
"Honestly Harry, I don't have a clue. We'll have to speak to Professor Dumbledore about this, he might be able to give us some insight."  
  
Harry merely nodded and snuggled a little more and tighter into his father's embrace while the older wizard smiled.  
  
Severus and Harry stayed in that position for several minutes before Severus finally said  
  
"Harry before it gets too late we should go talk to the Headmaster."  
  
Harry nodded and the two relinquished their grip on eachother and Severus got off the bed and Harry followed suit.and the two made their way to the Headmaster's office.  
  
Harry's nerves were going haywire and Severus was lost in his own thoughts. Before the two knew it they were in front of the stone gargoyle that guarded the Headmaster's office.  
  
Severus gave the password and the pair made their way up the moving stairs and knocked on the great oak doors and proceeded to step inside the office and sit in chairs.  
  
"Ah Severus, Harry what can I do for you?"  
  
"Albus I just told Harry a little bit ago and now we are at a loss as to where to go from here."  
  
Dumbledore sat back in his chair and rested his elbows on his stomach and steepled his fingers in deep thought before he responded,  
  
"Well Severus as you well know and I'm sure that you've explained to Harry that you can't trat him any differently in class and public because of your position as a Spy."  
  
Severus and Harry both nodded and the Headmaster continued,  
  
"Well I think that it would be a good idea for both of you in the evenings that Harry use his invisibility cloak to come down to your rooms and spend time with you in the evenings. Harry you would also have permission to spend the weekends down in your father's rooms as well."  
  
Harry and Severus both smiled and Severus said  
  
"Harry does that sound good to you?"  
  
Harry nodded enthusiastically and smiled brightly.  
  
"Well then I believe that solves your problem."  
  
The father and son both stood up and Severus said  
  
"Thank you Albus."  
  
"You're welcome Severus. Oh and Harry, of course you have to abide by the rules of curfew so just be mindful of that."  
  
"I will professor, thank you."  
  
"You're both welcome, good night."  
  
"Good night Headmaster."  
  
Harry and Severus responded simultaneously and took their leave.  
  
After Harry and Professor Snape left the office Albus sat thinking at his desk with his ever present twinkle going full out. He was happy that his original plan had worked out. 


	4. Chapter 4 Later that evening and the Nex...

Chapter 4  
  
A/N:I got inspired to write this chapter in my American Musical Theatre, Scene Study and my Choir rehersal! Go figure! Who knew that this would happen while listening to a lecture about Ziegfeld's Follies, people doing scenes and classical music! But thanks so much for the nice reviews oh and Littletiger I didn't steal your idea for the potion because I had actually never read your story, not to be mean or anything, I'm sure it 's very good. But I know what plagarism is, completely aware of it and I didn't do that, I was not aware that you had done the same thing so forgive me please. But on with the chapter and I hope it doesn't suck too bad!  
  
  
  
After Severus and Harry left the Headmaster's office Severus unconsciously followed Harry back to Gryffindor Tower. Once they reached the Fat Lady and Harry was about to give the password when Severus said,  
  
"Harry, if you have any more problems, especially nightmares, I want you to come down and tell me immediately. Whatever you do don't go back to sleep. All right?"  
  
"All right....Dad. Blimey! I never thought I'd ever get the chance to say that." Harry said with a grin. Severus pulled his son into a firm hug and then shoved Harry towards the portrait hole.  
  
"Good night, Harry."  
  
"Night Dad."  
  
With that Harry disappeared through the portrait hole.  
  
Severus made his way down to his dungeon quarters after separating from Harry outside of Gryffindor Tower. He let himself into his rooms and then laboriously walked to his own bedroom. He changed into his pajamas and climbed into bed and fell asleep fairly quickly dreaming about his son and his deceased ex-wife.  
  
Severus was brought out of a particularly pleasant dream when he felt somebody shaking him. He blearily opened his eyes only to be met with Harry's green ones. He sat up and rubbed the remaining sleep out of his eyes and said "Harry, what's wrong? What is it?"  
  
"I had another dream." Harry said none too like a small child  
  
Severus merely nodded and opened up one of his arms and becked the boy into his bed and put an arm around his son's shoulders and said "Feel up to telling me about it?"  
  
Harry stiffened a bit and took a calming breath and started  
  
"I had another dream about Voldemort. He was torturing a family of muggles. There were 6 people in the room. Both parents were there and they had four small children. The oldest didn't look any older than six years old. Then there was a set of what looked like three year old twins and an infant, that didn't look any older than a year old." He paused for a moment, taking a deep and calming breath and continued,  
  
"He forced both parents to watch as he tortured all of their children to death then forced the husband to watch as he killed his wife with Avada Kedavra then they killed him."  
  
That was more than Harry could take and he dissolved into tears. He barely noticed Severus grabbing him into a hug and pulling him onto his lap and holding the boy tight and rubbing his back and muttering soothing words in his ear while slightly rocking.  
  
Before long Harry had cried himself to sleep, too tired and distraught to stay awake.  
  
Severus didn't have the heart to wake Harry and was content to completely lay down without trying to disturb his son's sleep and soon fell back to sleep himself.  
  
The next morning dawned brightly and Severus awoke before Harry at 6:45 am, fifteen minutes before his alarm was due to go off. He broke out a little smile when he realized that Harry was still curled up and clinging to him. He lay like that for a moment then gently shook the boys shoulders and whispered into his ear "Harry, time to get up. Come on Harry, you have to get back to your room."  
  
Harry slowly became more aware of his surroundings and felt himself being shook and recognized his father's deep voice trying to call him awake. He groaned and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and sat up and looked into his father's eyes.  
  
"Good morning, glad you finally decided to grace the living with your presence."  
  
Harry wryly smiled and said "Yes, well I couldn't very well stay asleep if you were shaking me!"  
  
"All right, as much as I love arguing with you, you need to get back to your room before your friends find out that you're not there."  
  
"Good point, I guess I'll see you later tonight then, I guess I'll come down after dinner."  
  
"All right, see you then Harry."  
  
"Bye" With that Harry left to go back to his rooms.  
  
He quietly crept down the hallways and entered the still empty common room. He went over to the tapestry and gave it the password, but as he stepped into the corridor he was met with Lei standing in the doorway of her room still dressed in her pajamas and her arms folded with a look on her face that was a mixture of a lot of emotions that Harry really couldn't identify.  
  
"And where have you been all night? And in your pajamas no less!"  
  
"I had to go to the loo." Harry quickly lied.  
  
"Really? Because I know for a fact that you left this dormitory at 1am and haven't been back since. Come on Harry, you know I'm not stupid. Did you have another nightmare?"  
  
Harry knew that it was stupid to try and fight with Lei and said "Yes I did and I went to go see Professor Snape. He told me to tell him if I had anymore."  
  
Lei looked at him suspiciously and said "Well did you fall asleep down in his rooms or something?" "Yes I did, on accident and just got woken up and came back here to get ready for the day."  
  
Harry could tell that Lei knew that he was leaving something major out but decided not to persue it and said "All right. Harry you know you can talk to me about anything, right?"  
  
"Yes I do Lei but I really needed to talk to Professor Snape about this."  
  
"All right Harry, have a good day. I'll see you around."  
  
"All right Lei. See you around."  
  
Harry walked down the rest of the hallway and lingered outside of Ron and Hermione's rooms and noted that there were no sounds coming from inside which meant that they were both asleep. Hermione was usually an early riser but was never up this early, and Ron was never a morning person and so he liked to sleep as late as he possibly could with just enough time to get ready for breakfast. Harry walked past their rooms and gave the password to his room and entered. He went over to his wardrobe and took out a clean robe, shirt, slacks and sweater and laid them out on the bed. Then he went to take a quick shower and got dressed rather quickly. He pulled his wet hair back into a ponytail as usual and gathered up all of his books for the days classes and pulled a book off of his shelf and went out into the empty common room to wait for Ron and Hermione. About 30 minutes later Hermione emerged and Ron about 10 minutes after Hermione and they made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast in silence. Only after Harry had started to tuck into a bowl of porridge did Hermione speak up  
  
"Harry what did Snape want last night?" Oh he just wanted to make sure everything was all right after what happened in class yesterday. That was it."  
  
"Then why did you come back so late last night? Surely it didn't take that long just to talk about that one little thing." Harry inwardly groaned 'leave it to Hermione to keep prying!' He thought to himself "Well we just ended up talking about other things, that's all."  
  
Hermione got the feeling that Harry wasn't being entirely honest and that he was leaving something out but decided to not push it. Harry then turned his attention to Ron and said "So Ron, you going to try out for the Quidditch team this year? We have a couple of openings." "I was thinking about trying out, but I'm not sure Harry. I don't have a good broom and I'd probably make a fool out of my self."  
  
"Ron I've seen you fly, even on your old broom you're good. Just go for it, I know you probably have a chance."  
  
Ron flashed Harry a smile and said "Yeah, I guess I will try out, just let me know when they are."  
  
"Sure thing mate." Harry checked his watch and said "We'd better go Ron, or we'll be late to Divination. Want to bet that it'll take Trelawny less than 15 minutes into class to predict my death?" "You're on mate." The two boys shook on it and Hermione followed them out of the hall to make her way to her Arithmancy class. 


	5. Chapter 5 Ron and Hermione learn the Tru...

A/N: Hi people, here's the new chapter! I got inspired to write this in my Choir rehersal when I was supposed to be singing but I was out sick and couldn't sing so I was sitting in the sicky corner and got inspired to write this chapter when I was listening to Di Lasso's Adoramus Te. *shrugs shoulders* geh, go figure. who knew that classical music could get my juices flowing for this chapter but enjoy! Hope you all like it and it doesn't suck too bad!  
  
Divination was as boring as ever. They were to be studying tarot readings and Professor Trelawney wasted no time in 'predicting' a very tortuous death for Harry. After that snoozer Harry and Ron met up with Hermione to go to their next snoozer. A.K.A, History of Magic. History of Magic was as boring as ever with Professor binns droning on about the uprising and subsequent banishment of the Giants. After copying down their homework (18 inches on the life of Fridwulfa and the role she played in the uprising) the Trio made their way to the Great Hall for lunch. Harry sat eating his food knowing that he had to tell Ron, Hermione and Lei. Since the Trio had the afternoon off from classes Harry decided to tell Ron and Hermioen then. He would have to find some free time to tell Lei. Harry was snapped out of his thoughts wheh Hermione said  
  
"Harry are you all right? You look like something's wrong."  
  
"I'm fine Herm, I've just had some stuff on my mind and I need to talk to both of you about it after lunch. I think in my room would be best to do it."  
  
Hermione and Ron nodded and the Trio quickly finished lunch and trouped back up to Gryffindor Tower. Harry let ron and Hermione into his room and moved over to his bed and sat down whileHermione took over the chair from his desk and Ron in the armchair. Harry grabbed the teddy bear that Lei had given him and hugged it tightly and took a deep breath and began  
  
"I don't know exactly how to start or tell you guys this but I had a very large shock last night and I['m still trying to get used to it." "Harry what is it? What happened?"!" Hermione said urgently  
  
"Well basically I've been lied to my entire life about who my parents really are."  
  
Hermione and Ron sat stunned for a minute before Ron found his voice "Well Harry who exactly are your parents?"  
  
"Well Lily is still my mother, but my father is not who I was lead to believe."  
  
"So who's your father Harry?" Hermione innocently asked  
  
Harry looked down not wanting to see the look on his friend's faces when he actually told them "It's Snape. He's my real Dad."  
  
After sitting in silence for a few minutes Harry lifted his head to look at his friends and saw the identical looks of shock and disbelief on their faces. Hermione was first to find her voice  
  
"Harry......Oh my God....No wonder you've been kind of distant today. Have you told anybody else?"  
  
"You two are the only two people that I've told. I really don't want this to get out because that could mean a lot of trouble for Snape especially becuase of his position as Spy."  
  
"I understand Harry, you can trust me. You know you can."  
  
Harry smiled weakly and then looked over at Ron and Ron said "You can count on me mate." Harry broke out into a real smile and said "Thanks guys, this will make things a little bit easier on me. It's just so wierd right now and I really don't need arguments to add to that pile."  
  
Ron and Hermione nodded to show that they understood. Hermione looked at her watch and said "We really should get going on that essay for Professor Binns and just get it over with."  
  
Harry and Ron quickly agreed and the Trio then left Harry's room and made their way to the library.  
  
  
  
A/N: All right people I know that that was short but I just ran out of ideas and I kind of decided that it was a good stopping point for this chapter. 


	6. Chapter 6 Later that Day

A/N: Thanks everybody for the really nice reviews, I'm going to put in a shameless plug here. Please people check out my other fic "Thoughts of a Spy" But I'm sorry for the short last chapter but I thought that it was a good place to stop. So I guess I'll just get on with the next chapter! ENJOY!  
  
The rest of the afternoon went by very quickly and Harry Ron and Hermione easily finished their essay for Professor Binns. Before the Trio knew it it was time for dinner. They dropped off their essays up in Gryffindor Tower and made their way down to the Great Hall for dinner. As Harry was tucking into a steak and kidney pie Hermione asked a question "Harry what are your plans for tonight."  
  
Harry lowered his voice so only Ron and Hermione could hear him "I'm going to spend some time with my father, so I won't be around."  
  
"All right Harry, I was just curious." Hermione responded  
  
The trio ate the rest of their meal in silence and just as they were finishing up dessert Fred and George came up to Harry and Fred said "Hey Harry, quick quidditch meeting with Professor McGonagall right after dinner to pick a new captain and arrange tryouts to fill the open positions."  
  
"Okay you guys, if you're done eating we might as well go to McGonagall now and get this overwith, I've got some stuff to do tonight."  
  
Harry stood up and said to Ron and Hermione "Well I'll see you guys later on back in the Tower." Ron nodded and said "All right Harry, see you around."  
  
"See you guys around." With that said he left with the twins.  
  
Harry Fred and George walked into Professor McGonagall's office and saw Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnett already standing there. Katie smiled as she saw the twins and Harry enter. "So you guys finally decided to grace us ladies with your presences?"  
  
George promptly put on his most charming smile and said with a mock bow "But of course my dear! We wouldn't dream of making you wait any longer."  
  
Professor McGonagall was standing behind her desk watching this whole display without saying a word. Finally she'd had enough and cleared her throat to signify the start of the meeting.  
  
"Now as I'm sure you have plenty of other things which you'd rather be doing, like your homework. I suggest we get this meeting started."  
  
Seeing that she finally had the remaining Gryffindor Quidditch Team's attention she began.  
  
"Now I think that the first order of business is to select a new captain since Oliver has long since left the school. Now, we're going to select the captain through a random vote. Each of you will write whomever you want to be captain on a slip of parchmant, fold it twice and then put it into this bowl and then I will read out each vote after all of the votes have been submitted. All right?"  
  
Everybody nodded and headed up to their Head of House's desk and took a slip or parchment and then spread themselves out of the room. Five minutes later all of the votes had been submitted. Harry had voted for the twins.  
  
Professor McGonagall picked up the first piece of paper and read out "Harry." as was the case with the next three sheets when the professor got to Harry's sheet and read out "Fred and George."  
  
Professor McGonagall set down the last sheet and said "Well I do believe that the majority has spoken. Congratulations Mister Potter."  
  
By this point Harry was beaming and said "Thanks professor, thanks guys. I won't let you down."  
  
Fred spoke up next "Well we know that Harry, why do you think all of us voted for you!"  
  
With that done Professor McGonagall spoke again "Now that we have a captain, you all need to figure out when you will be holding tryouts to fill the open positions."  
  
Harry looked around questioningly at his teammates and said "How about next friday at seven o'clock?"  
  
The rest of the team nodded in consent and mumbled agreeingly Professor McGonagall looked around at all of the teams faces and said  
  
"All right, now that that's settled you all are free to go. Oh and Potter, be sure to put up an announcement sheet about the tryouts in your common room."  
  
"I will Professor, good night."  
  
With that the team left and Harry made his excuses to his teammates and separated from them in the Entrance Hall and made his way down to the dungeons to his father's private quarters. He knocked on the door to his father's rooms and after hearing a 'come in' he entered the quarters.  
  
Snape was sitting on the couch reading a rather thick tome and looked up and said "How was your day today?"  
  
"I had all of my boring classes today but we just had a quidditch meeting to pick the new captain and agree on a date for tryouts since we've got a couple of open positions now."  
  
"I see, and who is the new captain?" A small grin spread across Harry's face as he looked down at the floor and said "Me"  
  
Harry didn't hear his father get up and walk over to him. In fact he wasn't even aware of his father's presence until he was pulled into a hug and heard his father say  
  
"I'm very proud of you Harry, I'm sure you'll do a very good job. Though I am getting sick and tired of watching Gryffindor beating Slytherin every time they play one another."  
  
"Well as long as Malfoy is seeker, they won't be beating me anytime soon." Harry said with a mischevious glint in his eyes.  
  
"Too true. I don't know what I was thinking when I supported that boy buying his way onto the team, but we did desperately need the brooms." Snape added as a slight afterthought.  
  
Harry snorted at his father's last comment.and only then did Severus relinquish his grip on Harry. The two walked over towards the lush couches and sat down and Harry said  
  
"So what kind of potion are you going to subject to my class this week?"  
  
"I don't know if I should tell you, that might not be fair. But then again when have I ever been known to be fair towards Gryffindors, especially you?"  
  
"Never." Harry promptly responded  
  
"All right. This next time you'll be making a de-aging potion. Though I don't know if any of you can quite handle it, it might be too difficult."  
  
"I'm sure at least Hermione can handle it."  
  
Severus cracked a smirk and said "Yes, I suppose she can."  
  
The two sat and talked about everything and nothing until it was fifteen minutes before curfew when Snape looked at his watch and said "It's almost time for curfew Harry, you'd best get back to Gryffindor Tower."  
  
Harry reluctantly got up off of the couch, stretched and said, "I suppose you're right. I guess I'll be seeing you in class tomorrow."  
  
"I suppose so. Good night son." Severu said pulling Harry into a hug  
  
"Night Dad, see you in the morning." With that Harry was gone and Severus himself got ready for bed.  
  
Harry appeared back up at Gryffindor Tower taking a couple of the secret passages that he knew about to make the trip shorter and quietly slipped into the common room and found Ron and Hermione curled up on the couch holding hands. He cracked a smile and poked the both of them and they woke up with a start and Hermione spoke first "Oh hey Harry, when did you get back?" "Just now. Looks like you two were having an interesting and productive evening." Harry said with a sly grin and mischevious glint in his eyes. Hermione blushed and looked down at her lap while Ron finally found his voice "Yeah well, we......uh, oh forget it. We just started going out."  
  
"Oh so you finally decided to stop being a prat and realized your feelings right?"  
  
"I guess so mate. So did you find out what kind of torture Snape's going to be inflicting on us in class tomorrow?" "Yes I did but I'm not telling. Now I'm really tired you guys and I've got a quidditch flyer to make so I'm heading to my room. Night you two, I don't want to hear any snogging out here!" Hermione just kept on blushing and Ron said "Okay, good night mate. Oh and congratulations. Fred and George told me when they got back from the meeting." "Thanks Ron, night you two."  
  
"Night Harry." They both responded and Harry disappeared into his room.  
  
  
  
A/N: I hope that was a little longer and better than the last one. I couldn't resist in putting in Harry getting captain or any of that stuff so I hope you all enjoyed it now click that little button down there in the left hand corner to leave a review!!!!!!!!! 


	7. Chapter 7 A Big Mistake with Little Res...

A/N: Sorry it's taken so long for me to get this chapter up, I've been really busy with classes and homework and all this other stuff and I was having a mini-writer's block but I think I'm over it now. Now the potions accident and aftereffects that is going to happen in this chapter I was originally inspired by Lina Inverse the Dramata's "Child of Mine" fic because that's where I first read it though I have come across a few fics like that one since then so don't think that I stole the idea from somebody else because I did give credit to the author that I originally got the idea from. I'm sorry if this seems kind of random but ever since reading Lina's fic I've had that little plot bunny running rampant through my mind and I just couldn't help putting it into this fic since it has been discovered that Snape is Harry's father. So I thought 'what the hay, might as well' Well I guess that this note is long enough and I'm sure you're anxious to get to the actual chapter now so this author is done rambling! ENJOY!!!!!!!!! Oh thanks to the people that reviewed my last chapter!!! You're great!!! *hugs and kisses*  
  
  
  
Chapter 7- A big accident with little results  
  
Harry awoke the next morning feeling very drained. Harry had not slept well that night and was haunted by nightmares of the third task. He slowly got out of bed and took a quick shower, got dressed and gathered his books for the day and went out into the common room to wait for Ron and Hermione. He didn't have to wait long though. About five minutes after Harry came out Hermione emerged and Ron about two minutes after Hermione. The trio then made their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Harry's head was hanging particularly low and Ron said  
  
"Hey mate, you okay? You look like you're about to fall asleep, using the porridge as a pillow!"  
  
Harry's head snapped up at Ron's comment and said "Oh yeah, I just had a rough night. More nightmares." He said with finality.  
  
Ron dropped the subject because he knew that it was useless to try and get Harry to talk about his nightmares and continued eating in silence.  
  
The trio finished breakfast and made their way down to Snape's dungeons for Potions and settled into their usual seats at the back of the room just as Snape came into the room and swept up to the front of the class. He noticed the bags under his son's eyes and instantly knew that he had had a rough night but he would have to wait until later that evening to talk to him about it.  
  
"All right, quiet! Today we are going to be making a de-aging potion, though I doubt that any of you dunderheads will be able to get it right. Oh and we will be testing somebody's potion at the end of class."  
  
With a flick of his wand the ingrediants and instructions were written on the board at the front of the room and said "Pair off and get to work. Potter, you work with Longbottom again."  
  
At the mention of his name Harry's head shot up and then quietly moved his things over by Neville for the second time that week and said. "Neville why don't you add the ingredients this time while I stir. You should be able to do it." Harry said giving the clumsy boy a weak smile. Neville squeaked nervously and started to prepare and add the ingredients, but Neville being Neville he added several of the ingredients out of order. Mostly due to the fact that Snape was stalking around the classroom in his vampire-like manner saying the usual harsh words to the Gryffindors and praise to the Slytherins.  
  
By the time their potion was done it looked like it was theoretically supposed to so Harry thought that it was fine. Snape swept over to Harry and Neville's cauldron and said  
  
"Well let's see if for once in Longbottom's pathetic existance he managed to brew a potion correctly." Snape pulled out a vial and dipped it into the cauldron and held it towards Neville and said "Drink." Neville instantly got scared and shakily extended his hand to take the vial and looked at it apprehensively and started to very slowly lift the vial to his mouth. Then Harry jumped in and said "Neville, I'll drink it. It's only fair, you did most of the work, I only stirred."  
  
A huge look of relief came onto Neville's face and he handed the vial quickly to Harry who downed it. Harry grimmaced at the disgusting taste as Snape said  
  
"Now if Longbottom and Potter has succeeded Potter will age exactly 3 years."  
  
Harry felt the potion taking effect and for a split second he thought that the potion had been correct but then his stomach exploded into pain and he started to scream and fell off of his stool and crumpled into a heap on the floor and continued to scream in excruciating pain.  
  
At the first scream that issued from his son's mouth Severus was on the floor next to his son as himself and the rest of the class watched in horror as Harry stopped screaming and his body disappeared from view. Severus and the rest of the class unconsciously held their breath until they heard a whimper and saw movement within the lump of robes.  
  
Severus reached down and started to move aside the pile of clothing and soon rested on a very tiny Harry Potter. Apparently the de-aging potion had worked too much and had turned Harry into a baby that didn't even look to be a year old. Severus reached down and picked up the much younger version of his son and wrapped him up in his outer robe and said  
  
"Mr. Longbottom I want you to bottle up that potion and leave it on my desk. Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley go and get the headmaster and bring him to the infirmary. The rest of you get moving to your next class."  
  
The rest of the class, not even Draco Malfoy dared to try and contest Snape's order because they all knew in the back of their minds that it would be hell to pay if they disobeyed.  
  
Severus quickly swept out of the room with Harry, who was staring up at his father with wide emerald eyes, in his arms and soon was in the infirmary. "Poppy, get out here quick!" Snape bellowed  
  
Madame Pomfrey came out of her office to see Severus Snape holding a black bundle and hurried over to him and said "What happened? Who is this?"  
  
"There was an accident in potions and Harry drank the potion and this," He said holding out his son "is the result! I just need to know if anything's wrong with him, any side effects of the potion. He was screaming rather loudly before he fully transformed."  
  
Madame Pomfrey took the, thankfully quiet, infant and went over to the nearest bed. That quiet didn't last for long, because as soon as Harry discovered he wasn't in his father's arms anymore he let out a mighty wail that would've put a banshee's shreik to shame! At his son's wail Severus ran over and took Harry back in his arms and immediately the boy was silent again. "Well I can understand why he would only feel secure with you, you are his father afterall." Madame Pomfrey said then continued  
  
"You'll just have to hold him while I examine him then."  
  
Severus nodded and sat down on the bed that Poppy was originally steering for just as Dumbledore entered with a very flushed Ron and Hermione. Upon seeing his Potions Master with a miniature version of his student in his arms he cracked a smile and said "Well, I see that Harry is no longer fifteen years old."  
  
"Thank you for pointing out the obvious Albus! I still don't understand how this could happen!" Severus said exhasperadly while Madame Pomfrey carefully worked on Harry.  
  
Less than a minute later Madame Pomfrey made her pronouncement "Well other than being turned into an infant there is nothing wrong with him Severus. He's just a bit cold, that's all. And that is easily remedied."  
  
The group all let out a collective sigh of relief as Madame Pomfrey continued "Severus, you do know how to take care of an infant, don't you?"  
  
Snape shook his head and said "No, I've never had the opportunity."  
  
"Well then come along and I'll show you how to do the basics."  
  
Severus quietly followed Madame Pomfrey who showed him how to diaper, dress and do the little idiocincies of taking care of an infant. Severus really never knew how much work it was to take care of an infant but of course he had no choice since this was his son.  
  
Severus picked up the newly diapered and clothed Harry and started to walk out of the Hospital Wing but Madame Pomfrey stopped him as he got to the door. "If you need anything or have any questions Severus, you know where to find me."  
  
"Thank you Poppy." Severus said gratefully then swept out of the ward and made his way down to his dungeon rooms. Upon arrival in his rooms Severus sat down on the couch and sat Harry on his lap. Poppy had told him that Harry was about 11 months old and could support his own head and sit pretty much on his own, but still needed a little bit of support. The two sat in silence. Harry for obvious reasons. Black stared into emerald and emerald locked into black. Harry then lunged forward and tried to put his little arms around Severus' chest, looked up into his father's eyes and his mouth split into a smile and he squealed with glee.  
  
Severus couldn't help but smile at his son's antics then went to stand up and get some food since it was nearing lunchtime. No sooner had he stood up than a knock came upon the door to his chambers and upon opening it found Madame Pomfrey standing there with a rather large box floating behind her.  
  
"I completely forgot to give you this stuff, you're going to need it to take care of Harry." The matron said as Severus bid her inside and said  
  
"Where shall I put this stuff?"  
  
Severus thought for a moment and said "I think it best to put it in my room so that way he's closer to me during the night especially just in case."  
  
Poppy smiled knowingly and said "All right then." Then followed Severus into his private bedroom.  
  
An hour later a crib, changing table, dresser and a bunch of little things were set up in Severus' room and Poppy bid them good afternoon. Only then did Severus realize that it was time for lunch and made his way up to the Great Hall, still holding Harry who had contented himself to sucking on his thumb. 


	8. Chapter 8 More Aftermath

A/N: WOA! I didn't expect this many reviews, I'm glad that everybody likes the idea of Harry being a baby. I was just so inspired by Lina's story that I couldn't resist putting that in there, it's just been begging to get out. Minerva I'm not going to have Severus brew an antidote because that potion was a screw up and wasn't made correctly so the antidote might interact badly with Harry's body and really hurt him. So I'm just going to have the potion run its course and have Harry grow up as the potion wears off. but anyway peoples I'm going to try and hurry up to get the next couple of chapters up in the next few days, but no promises because my parents are making a trip down to school tomorrow and I'll be busy entertaining them all day! So please don't kill me and hopefully the new chapter will be up by monday or tuesday latest! but here's the chapter so ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 8- More aftermath  
  
Lunch went off without a problem and Severus simply kept Harry in his classroom while he taught his afternoon classes, which thankfully went by uneventfully except for having the Weasley Twins in his last class of the day with the Gryffindor and Slytherin 7th Years. But thankfully the twins didn't try to pull anything so Severus was in a halfway decent mood by his standards.  
  
Severus walked into the Great Hall for dinner and saw that thankfully a high chair had been placed next to his usual spot so he could keep Harry with him while he ate. He carefully put Harry into his high chair and sat down in his own chair. He noticed thankfully that there was a bowl of orange looking mush in a bowl in Harry's tray and the boy contented himself with trying to feed himself.  
  
After about 10 minutes Severus was done eating and looked over to his son and saw that Harry succeeding in getting the 'food' everywhere but in his stomach. He then reached over and took the spoon from his son's hand and set it back in the bowl. He then conjured a napkin and cleaned the messy child and all the surfaces around him off and then fed the boy. After another ten minutes roughly Harry had eaten all of the food and Severus decided that it was best to try and get the boy cleaned up and into bed.  
  
Only when he had picked up his son and started to walk out of the Great Hall did he notice that 75% of the eyes in the Great Hall were fixed on himself and Harry. He sent one of his fiercest scowls out and the students almost immediately looked away and busied themselves with chatting and eating again.  
  
After Severus had left Dumbledore stood up and said  
  
"If I may have your attention please. As you all just saw Harry Potter has been turned into a baby due to an accident in potions class. He will be taken care of by Professor Snape and any student that wants to help with babysitting either during, between or after classes should ask Professor Snape or myself. Thank you."  
  
The headmaster then sat down and Ron and Hermione turned to look at eachother and Hermione said  
  
"Why don't we ask to watch over Harry tomorrow afternoon since we have it off, this way we can see and spend some time with him and give Professor Snape a break."  
  
"That sounds like a great idea 'Mione, why don't we go ask Professor Dumbledore where Snape's rooms are and we can ask him." Ron replied  
  
Hermione nodded and they made their way up to the head table and waited politely for their Headmaster to notice them. They didn't have to wait long though.  
  
"Aaaah, Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley, what can I do for you two?"  
  
"Well Sir, we wanted to know where Professor Snape's rooms were, we wanted to ask him ourselves if we could watch Harry tomorrow, we have the afternoon off." Hermione promptly and efficiently responded.  
  
Professor Dumbledore smiled and said  
  
"But of course, naturally you would want to. Professor Snape's rooms are down in the Dungeons, five doors down from the potions classroom on the left hand side."  
  
"Thank you sir, good night." Hermione responded  
  
"Good night."  
  
With that the two Gryffindor Prefects swiftly left the hall and went to find their Potions Master's private rooms.  
  
***************************************************  
  
During Ron and Hermione's talk with Dumbledore, Severus had returned to the tranquility of his rooms and had quickly and efficiently stripped Harry and was bathing him.  
  
As Harry was doing a very good job of soaking Severus with a bath toy he heard a knock on his door. Getting up and plucking his son from the tub and wrapping the, now shivering boy, in a towel and not bothering to change from his wet clothing he went and opened the door and was a bit surprised to see Weasley and Granger standing at the entrance.  
  
Ron and Hermione took a minute step back at the sight of their 'greasy git' of a Potions Master all soaking wet with a very small Harry wrapped up in a towel and being supported on his father's hip.  
  
"Are you two just standing there gawking at me for no reason or is there one as to why you are down here?" Severus said bitingly, effectively snapping the two prefects out of their reverie and earning a whimper from Harry at the harshness of his voice.  
  
Hermione spoke first  
  
"Well Professor Dumbledore told us where we could find you and we wanted to let you know that Ron and I can take Harry sometimes if you need a break. We have tomorrow after lunch off if you want us to babysit while you teach."  
  
Snape stood there for a moment and though, wondering if his ison/i had told his friends yet about their recent discovery.  
  
"Has Harry spoken to either of you about our 'relationship' ?"  
  
Upon receiving two nods he continued  
  
"All right, so at least I don't have to tell you two. But seeing as you are Harry's closest friends I can't imagine him wanting to be with anybody else except you two. I do appreciate the offer and I will take you up on it. You two may come down here after your last class before lunch and collect him and he can spend lunch and the afternoon and dinner with you two. Then after dinner you will bring him up to the head table back to me. Understood?"  
  
Ron and Hermione both furiously nodded their heads and Hermione said  
  
"All right Professor, we'll see you tomrrow then to pick up Harry. Have a good night sir."  
  
"Good night, now get back up to your Tower."  
  
The two nodded and quickly left. Severus closed the door and readjusted Harry's weight further up his side and looked down at him as Harry looked up and said  
  
"Well, looks like you're going to spend tomorrow afternoon with Weasley and Granger."  
  
The only thing Harry had to say about that was to squeal with delight, that caused Severus to wince at the pitch, and clap his hands together.  
  
Severus smiled at his son's antics and returned to the bathroom to finish the boy's bath and quickly diapered and put the infant into a green sleeper with little twinkling stars patterned on it and put Harry into the crib in the corner of his room.  
  
Just as he was about to leave the room after changing into his own pajamas he heard a little whimper and walked back over to the crib and looked down and said "What?" as if he was expecting an answer. "Do you want a story?"  
  
Harry nodded a little and Severus sighed and picked up his son and brought him over to his bed, stopping at the little bookshelf and picked up a nighttime book.  
  
He settled himself down on his bed and sat Harry in his lap and held the book in front of the little boy so that he could see the pictures but Severus was also able to read. He started to read in his low and silky voice and not halfway through the story Severus looked down to see Harry down for the count.  
  
He cracked a smile and carefully started to sit up. But Harry stirred slightly and Severus knew that if he moved off of the bed that he would wake up the boy so he resigned to sliding down in his own bed, exhausted from the day's events and fell asleep with his son settled on his stomach with his own arm draped around the little boy for protection.  
  
A/N: I know that that had to be the cheesiest chapter I've ever written!!!!!! I couldn't help it though!!!!!!! I thought Snape was a little ooc with Ron and Hermioen but I couldn't figure out any other way to write that part with them at the door to Snape's rooms. I just couldn't think of another way to write it! But I hope that chapter didn't suck too bad, now push that little button in the left hand corner and leave a review and tell me if that chapter totally sucked and I should re-write it or if I should just leave it as it is and get my butt moving on chapter 9! 


	9. Chapter 9 The Mistake

A/N: OMG PEOPLE!!! You guys are awesome with your reviews, I'm glad you like it! But here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it and that it's better than the last one and lives up to your standards! ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 9- The Scare  
  
Severus woke up the next morning and looked down at his son and was greeted with a pair of emerald eyes. Not moving for a moment Severus said  
  
"Oh you're up I see. Ready to eat and get ready for the day?"  
  
The only response that Severus got was a smile and a gurgle and he quickly sat up and slid out of bed and over to the changing table after stopping at the dresser to get an outfit for Harry and quickly changed the boy and dressed him in a red onezie and blue jeans overalls and a pair of red socks and baby sneakers.  
  
After dressing in his customary black robes he quickly picked up his son and walked out of the quarters and made his way up to the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
Severus quietly entered the hall and sat Harry in his high chair and saw a bowl of porridge on the tray. Severus enjoyed the mostly empty hall, because he was an early riser and preferred to eat in peace. At the moment there was only a handful of Gryffindors and Ravenclaws, a couple of Hufflepuffs and no Slytherins. They always liked to sleep in as late as possible without missing breakfast and usually came into the Hall as a big sworm.  
  
Severus alternated between feeding Harry bites of porridge and eating himself and soon they were both done. Since the hall was still pretty empty he picked up Harry and walked over to Dumbledore and said  
  
"Albus what shall I do with Harry while I teach today?"  
  
"Did you have any problems with him yesterday in class?" Albus inquired  
  
Now that Snape thought about it he hadn't had a single problem with Harry yesterday while in class.  
  
Seeing the expression change on his Potions Master's face Dumbledore said  
  
"Have a good day Severus."  
  
Snape nodded and left the Hall with Harry and returned to his rooms for a moment to pick up the boy's bag with diapers and toys and all the little things that babies seem to somehow or other need. He then made his way to his classroom and settled Harry into another high chair and put a piece of parchment and a muggle crayon on the tray and got settled for the first period of the day which was to be 3rd year Hufflepuff and Ravenclaws.  
  
Just as the class started and Severus started to lecture he caught a brief glance at Harry and saw that the boy was 'writing' on the parchment as if he was taking notes. Severus attributed this to the fact that that was what every student was engaged in in the room and Harry was copying them because they were older.  
  
Inwardly smiling at his son's behavior once again he finished the lecture and ordered the students to begin to make the Shrinking Solution that they were instructed to brew (a/n: that's the potion that they used in PoA so I figured that that would definitely be an appropriate potion to brew for this class!)  
  
Severus briefly walked over to Harry and upon seeing the page full of scribbles he picked up the full sheet of parchment and set down a fresh sheet and went to make the rounds to supervise the student's attempts at work.  
  
After subtracting several points from both houses the period was over and not one student had managed to successfully make the potion. Severus assigned 4 feet on what the students had done wrong and how they could have corrected it to be handed in at the next class and dismissed them just as the bell rang.  
  
He sank into his seat at his desk and looked over at Harry who gave his father a questioning look then went back to scribbling on his paper quite contentedly as the next class, 6th year Gryffindors and Slytherins, started to trickle in.  
  
Severus quickly gave the lecture and set the class to work on the Dreamless Sleep potion and went into high gear in berating the Gryffindors and praising the Slytherins as he patrolled around the class.  
  
At the end of class Severus assigned their homework which was to bottle up the potion and take it that night to see if it worked and to write a yard on the effects if the potion did not work, or if it did what the student felt while asleep.  
  
He then dismissed that class as the bell rang and only then did he realize that it was time for lunch. Going over to Harry's high chair he saw that his son had gotten bored with the parchment and had contented himself with coloring any surface on the chair that the crayon would reach.  
  
Smiling Severus picked up the boy and stood next to the chair and looked at his son and said  
  
"Harry, what am I going to do with you? You were supposed to draw on the parchment, not the table!"  
  
Harry gave Severus a look that said 'well what do you expect! I don't know any better and I'm too cute to be mad at!'  
  
Severus smiled, picked up Harry's bag and walked out of the classroom and up to the Great Hall for lunch.  
  
Before Severus knew it and lunch was over and he was approached by Hermione and Ron.  
  
After going over the instructions that they had gone through the night before he sent the two fifth year prefects and his son off and left to go teach 1st year Hufflepuff and Ravenclaws.  
  
Hermione and Ron started the trek up to Gryffindor Tower and Hermione said  
  
"He seems to be doing a really good job with Harry, he really cares about him."  
  
"Hermione are you sure you haven't gone mad?! This is Snape we're talking about! The slimy git of a Potions Master!"  
  
"Ron! Watch your mouth! And he's not that bad, I mean he is Harry's father after all and Harry doesn't seem to have a problem with it. So as Harry's best friends, why should we?" Hermione retaliated  
  
The two arrived at the Fat Lady and gave the password and as they stepped through the portrait hole Ron said  
  
"You're right Hermione, it's just wierd. Seeing Harry like this right after finding out that whole thing about Snape and Harry. You have to admit it's a bit odd."  
  
Hermione nodded her agreement and they both turned to survey the common room and were pleased to see that they had the room all to themselves. An impish grin comes across the two fifteen year old Prefects faces and they quickly set down the blanket that was in Harry's baby bag in front of the couch in front of the fireplace.  
  
After setting a bunch of toys and Harry on the blanket Ron and Hermione settled down on the couch and pulled out books each and pretended to read for a few minutes but ended up casting their books aside and ended up cuddling, which very quickly turned to kissing.  
  
During this whole ordeal Harry quickly got bored with his toys and took to crawling around and exploring. He ended up crawling over towards the portrait hole and upon shoving on it found that the covering moved easily to get out. Harry looked back at the couch where his watchers were and saw that they were kissing.  
  
Doing a baby shrug Harry pushed on the portrait hole and crawled out. He crawled along for a while, not knowing where he was going and soon discovered that he was lost. Instead of going on Harry sat on his bottom and started to cry, whimpering 'dada' every once in a while.  
  
As luck would have it Remus Lupin was walking along the path towards Gryffindor Tower to discuss something with Ron and Hermione and the faint sounds of a small child crying. Following the sound and turning a corner Remus saw a very scared looking Harry and plucked the boy up.  
  
Harry feeling somebody strong lift him up, he looked up with tear filled eyes and said  
  
"Mooey"  
  
"Harry what are you doing out here by yourself? I thought Ron and Hermione were watching you this afternoon."  
  
Harry merely shrugged and sniffled and Remus started to walk towards Snape's dungeons since the last class was going to be released in five minutes anyways. He was going to take Harry back to his father since Harry kept mumbling 'dada' and mentally reminded himself to have a talk with Ron and Hermione about this. 


	10. Chapter 10 Reasons why you should never ...

A/N: OMG You guys again amaze me. I'm really glad that you all like this whole 'harry being a baby thing' but it will be coming to an end and Harry restored to his normal age very soon. But here is the next chapter, hope Snape seems more his normal snarky self in this. Gotta love Snape's wrath. I almost pity Ron and Hermione for this, but I wrote it and wanted to do this so I will. I know that they would probably never be that irresponsible with a kid but they are teenagers and in a new relationship so you never know what could happen! But I'm sure you're all sick of my rambling so I'll get on with the chapter. ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 10- Reasons why you should never piss off Snape  
  
Remus got down to the Potions Classroom just as the bell rang and knocked on the door as the students were leaving. Snape looked up and upon seeing his son he got angry very quickly.  
  
"Lupin what are you doing with Harry?"  
  
"I just thought you should know that I found him ialone/i in the middle of a deserted hallway crying and asking for his daddy." Remus responded while walking into the classroom and up to Snape.  
  
At the werewolf's answer his anger doubled, but not at the werewolf. He took his son, who had been making frantic grabbing motions, and held him close.  
  
"Thank you for bringing him here Lupin. I think I'll go and have a word with Weasley and Granger."  
  
"Well you pretty much read my mind Severus, I was just about to go there myself. It's not like them to be this irresponsible." Lupin responded.  
  
The two professors and Harry made their way up to Gryffindor Tower. Upon entering Severus and Remus were met with an interesting sight.  
  
The room was a mess, clearly due to frantic searching and Hermione was looking around with tears pouring down her cheeks. Remus and Severus cleared their throats loudly and the two fifteen year olds heads snapped up and looked at their two professors.  
  
Upon seeing the look of sheer and unhidden fury on their Potions Masters face the two prefects cowered. Remus decided to speak first  
  
"Looking for something?"  
  
Ron and Hermione said nothing just looked down at the floor with identical guilty looks on his face. Remus continued  
  
"Now it's not like you two to be irresponsible like this. How could you be this irresponsible with your best friend and one of your professor's children when you offered to look after him?"  
  
Ron and Hermione remained completely silent and Hermione's shoulders shook with the fresh wave of guilty tears that had overtaken her.  
  
"You're lucky that I found him, and not somebody else, and what if something had happened?!"  
  
Hermione was still crying and was unable to speak and Ron simply looked like a fish out of water with his mouth opening and closing without any sound coming out.  
  
During this whole 'interrogation' Snape had stood silently holding Harry, who was happily playing with one of the buttons on Snape's robes, letting his anger fester. Finally Snape had had enough and said.  
  
"All right Lupin, I think that's enough out of you. Now if you are done with them, I need to have a word with these two ialone/i. I do appreciate you finding and bringing him to me, but these two will be dealt with accordingly."  
  
Remus stopped his mini-tirade and said  
  
"Of course Severus, I will see you sometime later I suppose."  
  
With that said Remus left the Gryffindor Common room and Snape turned his furious gaze on the two students who immediately cowered back in fear and Hermione's tears doubled. They had seen Snape angry before, but never this angry. This was different. This had to do with the professor's recently discovered son that happened to be turned into an infant.  
  
Snape stood in silence just letting the teenagers get even more nervous and scared and finally opened his mouth while switching Harry to his other arm, momentarily to the boy's protest but soon was happy again when he found a button.  
  
Severus smiled inwardly and then started to speak with a deathly low voice that had the power to inflict ten times the terror than if he was yelling.  
  
"Do you realize what could've happened or were your thoughts and actions too centered around eachother to pay attention to the child that you offered to take care of?"  
  
Ron and Hermione didn't dare speak because they knew that this was only the beginning, and they were also too terrified to open their mouths.  
  
"Have you two ever taken care of a child? Because your actions today suggests that you never have. And you certainly won't be taking care of Harry again while he's in this state. Your actions prove that you two cannot be alone together in a room with a child because you're too self- absorbed!"  
  
He paused for a moment and continued, yelling this time.  
  
"You had a responsibility to take care of a child, your best friend in fact! Are you too stupid to comprehend what could've happened to him?! Now I know that he's told you about his recently acquired condition, and just because he's been made younger doesn't mean he still doesn't have it! It's worse now that he's younger and he can't tell you if something's wrong because he doesn't know himself! You have to pay attention! Something I know neither of you do while in my class hardly!  
  
"You both will have a week's worth of night detention with Filch for this and 300 points from Gryffindor, and don't you dare say that it's unfair Mr. Weasley because you deserve it and you know it. You two are prefects and know better than this. Now clean this room up iwithout/i magic and report to Filch at 8 o'clock tonight in the entrance hall."  
  
Having finished his speech/tirade/rant, Snape turned on his heel and summoned Harry's things and swept out of the room. As soon as he got out the portrait hole he ran into Remus who was keeping the students out of the common room.  
  
Upon seeing Severus, Remus allowed all of the students to go in knowing that whatever transpired was finished and it was relatively safe to enter.  
  
Snape looked at Remus and said  
  
"Well, I'm off back to my rooms to get some work done before dinner. Again, I appreciate you bringing him right to me."  
  
"You're welcome Severus, have a good evening."  
  
The two parted ways and Severus went back to his rooms in the dungeons.  
  
He entered the room and noticed that a playpen had been set up and a note attached from Poppy saying that she had forgotten about him needing one to put Harry in while the boy was awake but Severus needed to work and couldn't hold the boy.  
  
Severus smiled thinking 'Poppy always thinks of everything.'  
  
Walking over to the playpen he set Harry in it and pulled out a bunch of the boy's toys and sat them in there. Harry's lip started to tremble and his eyes tear up and he let out a bloodcurdling scream from being away from his father.  
  
Severus groaned and then realized that Harry was probably exhausted, not having had a nap all day and in the scare that he'd had was feeling very scared and needed to be physically held.  
  
Walking back over to the playpen he picked up the screaming and bawling child and held him close. Walking around the room and rubbing in small circles on Harry's back and whispering soothing words in Harry's ear. Harry soon quieted down and fell asleep from sheer exhaustion.  
  
Seeing that Harry was asleep, Severus walked to his chambers and carefully set the sleeping infant in his crib and crept silently from the room.  
  
Severus then got the papers that he was planning on grading from his office and brought them back to his rooms and entered his bedchambers (that was set up exactly like Harry's but done in silver and green color motif) and sat down at his desk and began to grade the papers.  
  
About fifteen minutes before dinner was due to start Harry woke up and let out a little cry since he didn't see his father. Snape was two steps ahead of the boy though and had plucked him out of the crib and looked at the little boy, who's face had broken into a big grin and said,  
  
"Glad you decided to wake up, it's time for dinner. You hungry?"  
  
"Yeah!" Harry burst out and clapped his hands  
  
Severus smiled again and the two left his bedchambers and rooms and made their way up to the Great Hall for Dinner.  
  
  
  
A/N: Woa, that was kind of a long chapter but I don't mind writing them and hope you guys don't mind reading them! Midterms are coming up next week and I've got projects to do, papers to write, songs to memorize, auditions to prepare for and the list goes on and on of everything I have to do! But don't fret, because as soon as midterms are over I'll have a nice 3 day long weekend to write as much as I want since I'm going home!!!! Now push that little button on the left hand side of this screen and leave me a review! TTFN EVERYBODY!!!!!!!! 


	11. Chapter 11 Accidents and Nightmares

A/N: Okay more nice reviews, I really appreciate them, I really do. Now here is the next chapter, I hope it's okay and that it doesn't suck too bad. I got the inspiration to start this one in my American Musical Theatre class while watching a movie about the life and works of George Gershwin *shrugs shoulders* geh, go figure! But I hope it's okay and I'm right smack dab in the middle of midterms but I will be going home for a nice 4 day weekend on friday so I'll probably have chapter 12 up sometime during that time since I'll be off from classes! ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 11 (Accidents and Nightmares)  
  
The rest of the week passed by uneventfully with Harry slowly aging. By friday evening Harry had aged to his five year old self and Severus' rooms were very quickly being turned upside down because Harry was naturally a very curious child but his first childhood with the Dursleys quickly squashed his curiosity.  
  
On friday evening Severus was in his rooms grading papers and Harry was finger painting, or so Severus though. He heard a shash come from his bedchambers and soft crying and quickly bolted to the room to see Harry on the floor holding his cheek and blood seeping between the small, delicate fingers.  
  
Next to Harry on the flor was a silver frame that Severus quickly recognized as the frame that held the picture of himself and Lily in their seventh year when they were dating.  
  
Harry was still crying and his eyes were wide with fear upon looking at his father  
  
"I...I'm sorry dad! I didn't mean to break it! I just wanted to look at it." Harry stammered  
  
Severus let out a sigh and turned the fram over and took out his wand and muttered 'reparo' and the glass and frame was fixed and said  
  
"It's all right Harry, see? Nothing to worry about. But you should've asked me to get it down for you." He gently reprimanded  
  
"Let me see that cut you've got there." Severus said gently while pulling Harry's hand away.  
  
He grimmaced when he saw the jagged and large cut extending from the top of Harry's right cheekbone to the edge of his chin.  
  
He summoned a washcloth and folded it and put it back on the, still bleeding, wound and put Harry's small hand back on the washbloth and stood up and said  
  
"Come on, we need to go see Madame Pomfrey to fix that. It's very deep."  
  
Harry nodded and lifted his left arm and put on his best puppy dog face and Severus sighed and picked Harry up and walked out of his quarters.  
  
Severus didn't mind carrying Harry at all because the boy, even though he was 5 still was fairly small for his age so he wasn't that heavy at all.  
  
They moved along in silence fora little while until Harry said  
  
"Dad, who's the lady in the picture?"  
  
Severus paused for a moment and then continued  
  
"She's your mother. That picture was taken our last year in school here."  
  
"Where's mommy now?" Harry said innocently  
  
"She died a long time ago. When you were still a baby."  
  
"Why'd she die? Didn't she like us?" Harry said with innocent curiosity  
  
"Somebody killed her. But know that she loved us very much. All right?"  
  
Severus said and Harry nodded as they entered the Hospital Wing.  
  
"Poppy, we need you out here now." Severus called  
  
The mediwitch walked out of her office and saw the Potions Master holding his, now five-year-old, son. She walked over and said  
  
"Well, what seems to be the problem Severus?"  
  
Severus carefully took away the washvloth and the matron nodded when she saw the deep gash on the boy's cheek. She pointed at the nearest bed and Severus sat down still holding Harry.  
  
She walked over and drew her wand and muttered a disinfecting and cleansing spell followed by a healing spell and a scardiminishing one after that.  
  
During this whole ordeal Harry had tightly closed his eyes and clutched his father's robes and only after Madame Pomfrey's declaration of 'all done' and walking over to the potions storage cabinets, did Harry finally open his eyes.  
  
Harry felt his newly healed cheek and said in a small voice  
  
"Thank you Madame Pomfrey."  
  
The matron walked back over to Harry holding a goblet and smiling and said holding out the goblet  
  
"You're welcome Harry, now drink this down."  
  
Harry looked at it warily and only upon seeing the affirming nod from his father did he drink the potion. He slightly shuddered at the foul taste of it and said  
  
"Yuck! What was that?!"  
  
"A simple pain relieving potion, to help get rid of the pain from the cut." Poppy said  
  
Harry didn't realize up until then that it had hurt when his cheek was cut and smiled and buried his face in his father's robes.  
  
Severus stood up and said  
  
"Thank you Poppy, I'll be taking him back to my quarters now."  
  
"You're welcome Severus, have a good night."  
  
Severus walked out of the ward still holding Harry again smiling at the memory of now the previous two times that he'd done this.  
  
Upon arriving back in his quarters Severus had discovered that Harry had fallen asleep. Given the fact that it was now after eight o'clock and that was rather late for a five-year-old.  
  
He walked into Harry's bedchambers and carefully set Harry in the bed and tucked him in and brushed a lock of Harry's hair out of his face and kissed his forehead. Harry stirred restlessly but stayed asleep and Severus smiled and quietly crept from the chamber and back out into the main room to finish grading the papers.  
  
Two hours later found Severus finished grading and curled up on the couch, in his pajamas, with a potions book and a glass of red wine.  
  
He took a swig of the dark liquid and turned the page, enjoying the peace and quiet. He turned another page and took another sip and was startled by a sharp scream coming from Harry's room.  
  
He immediately abandoned the book and glass of wine and bolted to his son's room to find Harry curled up in a ball and crying his eyes out and the beginnings of an asthma attack forming.  
  
Severus pulled his son into his arms and lap and stroked the boy's hair and rubbed his back in small circles until Harry had calmed down and the cries ebbed away into small hiccoughs.  
  
Trying not to startle the boy Severus said gently  
  
"Want to tell me about this dream of yours?"  
  
Harry stiffened then relaxed and nodded and said  
  
"I think I saw mommy getting killed. I don't remember real well but there was this really high pitched laugh and a flash of green and that was it. It really scared me!"  
  
Severus slightly stiffened at the memory and the thought of Harry having to dream such a horriffic thing.  
  
He squeezed Harry just a little tighter and went back to comforting his son. Just as Harry was about to doze off again, Severus started to get up but Harry tightened the grip on him and said in a small, scared voice.  
  
"Please don't go daddy, can I stay with you tonight?"  
  
Severus sighed and nodded and picked up Harry and carried him into his bedchambers and laid himself and Harry down. As soon as he had laid down Harry snuggled up to Severus and attempted to wrap his arms around his torso.  
  
Severus pulled Harry closer to him and soon the two were fast asleep.  
  
A/N: All right, I think that's a good stopping place for there. Mind you I finished writing this at 2:45am and I have my conducting midterm at 8am that I haven't barely started preparing for but this chapter wouldn't leave me alone so I had to get it typed and posted. But as I said before, I am in the throes of midterms week but I have a break coming up so that should mean a couple of chapters going up. Now press that little button on the left hand corner and leave me a review! Hope this chapter didn't suck too bad! 


	12. Chapter 12 Fun and Problems

A/N: You people never cease to amaze me, I didn't know that you guys loved this   
whole 'harry being a little kid again' But NEways, here's chapter 12. I started to   
write it today in Chapel that my choir had to perform for, so while we weren't   
singing I was writing. Hope it doesn't suck too bad because my brain is kind of   
feeling wrung out right now from all of my midterms. ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 12- Fun and Problems  
  
Saturday morning Severus woke up to see Harry still snuggled tightly against his   
side holding onto his father as if he was an anchor to reality. Severus looked at   
his watched and groaned seeing that it was only 6:30 and after giving Harry a   
squeeze fell back asleep. Harry felt the squeeze, sighed, smiled and snuggled   
even closer to his father.  
  
Two hours later Severus roused again only to find the bed empty. Quickly he   
paniced and jumped out of bed and started to frantically search around the room   
for Harry. Not seeing any sign of the boy in his room he quickly went out to the   
main chamber and searched there. Panic really starting to take over he went   
towards his bedroom and as he was about to open the door when Harry   
emerged, tousel haired and rubbing his eyes and looked up at his father and said  
  
"What?"  
  
"Where have you been? You really scared me Harry."  
  
"I had to go to the loo."  
  
Severus let out a sigh and pulled the little boy into a one armed hug and said  
  
"All right Harry. It's just as well that you had to go because it's time to go up to   
breakfast. So run along to your room and get dressed, I want you out here in five   
minutes" He said with a mock glare that still sent the, now six year old, running.   
  
Harry emerged ten minutes later dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a yellow long   
sleeved shirt to find his father already dressed, sitting on the couch and waiting   
for him.   
  
"Ready to go eat?" Severus asked  
  
Harry eagerly nodded his head and took off after his father. They walked into the   
Great Hall during the peak time for breakfast during the weekend. The students   
looked up to see their Potions Master and a miniaturized Harry Potter enter and   
slide into seats at the Head Table.   
  
Harry happily tucked in to blueberry pancakes with maple syrup while Severus   
ate scrambled eggs, toast, fried tomatoes and potatoes, both oblivious to the   
furvent glances that the student body was giving the two.   
  
It still was weird to the students to see their 'greasy git' of a Potions Master with a   
little Harry Potter and have Harry seem perfectly happy and cheerful about it.   
The school still did not know about Harry's true parentage and Harry was now old   
enough to know not to call Severus 'father' in public. The staff knew about   
Harry's parentage because Albus and Severus had felt that it was important for   
them to know but Harry would tell his friends when he was ready to.   
  
Through some miracle Fred and George had gotten Madame Hooch to switch   
around the quidditch games due to Harry's accident owing that they couldn't play   
with out their seeker and still were unable to hold tryouts for a keeper and   
chaser.  
  
Gryffindor was due to face Ravenclaw the last Saturday in November which   
should give the team plenty of time to hold tryouts and train the new team   
members.   
  
Severus figured that at the rate in which Harry was aging that he would be back   
to being 15 in the next 5 days. Give or take a few days.   
  
Severus finished his meal and looked to Harry and said  
  
"What do you want to do today?"  
  
Harry cocked his head to the side and furrowed his brow and looked up into his   
father's coal black eyes and said  
  
"I don't know sir, I'd like to play outside though." Harry looked up to the ceiling to   
see that it was a cloudless day and continued  
  
"It looks like it's going to be a very nice day."  
  
"All right, I suppose that will be all right. Maybe we can go into Hogsmeade if you   
want to as well."  
  
Harry's face lit up at the idea of going into the village and quickly jumped up and   
grabbed his father's hand and unceremoniously dragged him from the Hall.  
  
They quickly went down to Severus' rooms and Harry got some different toys to   
play with outside, including the toy broomstick that his father had gotten him.  
  
The two emerged outside a few moments later and Harry immediately went to   
play with the broomstick.  
  
Hovering a little above the ground Harry said, looking around to make sure   
nobody was around  
  
"Dad, when can I have a real broomstick?"  
  
"When you get older."  
  
Harry immediately pouted and retorted  
  
"But you always say that! I am older!"  
  
"Yes you are older Harry, but not quite old enough."  
  
Harry knew that it was no use arguing with his father and instead got a   
mischevious glint in his eyes and hopped off of the broom and yelled  
  
"Catch me if you can" and took off running like Voldemort was chasing him  
  
Severus was taken slightly aback but that didn't last long and a delightfully   
wicked grin spread across his face and he took off after Harry.  
  
He didn't think that Harry was as fast as he was because he was several yards   
behind the boy and Severus was in fairly good shape, being a rather lean and   
long man. Clearly his son had inherited his running legs.  
  
He chased Harry for several minutes catching up to the boy only when Harry had   
stopped and was laying on the ground at the bottom of a hill, attempting to catch   
his breath. Severus was about to pounce on the boy and tickle him into the next   
millennium but stopped as he heard Harry's wheezing. He knelt next to Harry   
and said  
  
"Harry, are you all right?"  
  
Harry shook his head said breathlessly  
  
"I fell down the hill and my chest feels tight."  
  
At the mention of tightness Severus brought out Harry's inhaler and eased him   
into a sitting position and gave the boy a dose.  
  
The two sat in silence for ten tense minutes waiting for Harry's breathing to   
regulate to a slightly more normal rhythm. Severus said  
  
"Better? Or are you still tight?"  
  
"Still tight." Harry said slightly breathlessly  
  
Severus easily picked up the slight boy and started to walk towards the castle   
and said  
  
"Then we need to see Madame Pomfrey."  
  
Harry merely nodded and closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on his   
breathing. Seeing Harry close his eyes Severus said sharply  
  
"No Harry, don't close your eyes. Keep them open for me, okay?"  
  
Harry's eyes snapped open and he nodded again and the two continued their   
trek to the castle in silence.  
  
In next to no time Severus arrived in the Hospital Wing. Madame Pomfrey was   
there attending to a quidditch player who'd been hit with a bludger in practice.  
  
Upon seeing the Potions Master enter carrying Harry she said  
  
"Back again so soon Severus? What happened now?"  
  
"Harry was playing a game with me and took off running and he ran too much   
and he started wheezing. He's already taken a dose of the inhaler and it only   
helped a bit and he says that he still feels tight."  
  
Poppy unconsciously paled and pointed to the nearest bed and went over to the   
closet and pulled out, what Severus recognized to be, a nebulizer box. He had   
seen Lei's before and had at one point seen the girl use it so he of course knew   
what it was.  
  
Severus gently set Harry down, much to the boy's protest and pulled a chair over   
as the matron came back and started to prepare the treatment all the while   
explaining to the frightened child what she was doing, what was happening to   
him and what he needed to do.  
  
She situated the mask over Harry's nose and mouth and turned on the machine   
as Severus held onto and stroked Harry's hand with one of his and ran his fingers   
and smoothed Harry's bangs and brushed his forehead with the other.  
  
Thirty minutes later and the treatment was complete and Harry was feeling   
better. A little groggy and tired, but better.  
  
Madame Pomfrey put away the nebulizer box and walked back over to Severus   
and Harry and said  
  
"He is to rest for the rest of the day, if not tomorrow as well. That was a pretty   
big ordeal for him and he needs to fully rest and recover from it, so no active   
activities. You can do quiet activities if you must but he is to stay in bed, only   
getting up to go to the bathroom, for at least until this time tomorrow. All right?"   
She said giving Severus a stern look  
  
Severus nodded and bent over and picked up Harry gently and turned to walk out   
of the ward and headed for his dungeons.  
  
  
  
A/N: I hope that that chapter was okay, since so many people have been   
emailing me and asking me for Harry to have an attack. I thought this would be a   
little bit more interesting since he is a little kid and all. Besides this is just what   
my screwed up brain told my fingers to type. Hope it was all right and I think   
chapter 13 is either going to be posted at the same time with this chapter or fairly   
soon after. Since I've had so much time to write since I've been home and ff.n   
has been freaking down longer than it said it was originally supposed to be!   
*glares at notice on computer screen* But I hope that chapter didn't suck too   
much! Now you know the drill with pushing that little button in the bottom left   
hand corner of the screen!!! 


	13. Chapter 13 Comfort

A/N: Well here it is peeps, I promised that I would be putting out a couple of new chapters during this long holiday weekend so here is chapter 13 for you! ENJOY!!  
  
Chapter 13-  
  
Severus walked back to his rooms holding tightly onto a silent Harry who was holding onto his father just as tightly. Severus didn't think that he'd been so scared before than seeing Harry lying on the ground then in the hospital bed. He wanted nothing more than to hold Harry and make sure that he was still there. He realized just how close he had come to losing the boy.  
  
He was sure that Harry was petrified himself. He could see it in the boy's eyes during the whole entire ordeal and knew would need a lot of comfort. He knew that he loved the boy but he never knew how much he loved him when he wished that he could trade places with Harry.  
  
They arrived at Severus' rooms, not having met any students on the way thankfully and Severus walked immediately into Harry's bedchambers and went to gently set the boy on his bed. Harry tightened the grip that he had on his father though, and was making small whimpering sounds. Severus sighed and said softly  
  
"Harry you have to take a nap, you need to rest."  
  
"I want you to stay with me." Harry said in a very small voice  
  
Severus figured that something like this would happen and said  
  
"All right, I'll stay with you. Just let me put you down."  
  
Harry shook his head and said  
  
"No, I want you to stay in bed and hold me."  
  
"All right, I'll do that but let's get you out of these clothes since you're all dirty." Harry relinquished his grip on his father enough so that Severus could set him down on the bed and Severus walked over to the dresser, that was now filled with different clothes to accommodate Harry's growing. He picked out a pair of red cotton shorts and a yellow shirt that said 'quidditch' on it that had been shrunk to fit him since it was one of Harry's favorite shirts.  
  
He walked back over to Harry to find that he had fallen asleep. Carefully he sat the boy up and started to take his clothes off but stopped when Harry woke up with a jolt and a yelp as he tried to take his shoe off of his left foot.  
  
"Harry what's wrong?"  
  
"My ankle hurts when you move it."  
  
Severus went to look at Harry's ankle and found that it had swollen a bit. Obviously Harry had twisted it when he fell down the hill. Sighing Severus said  
  
"I'm going to take your shoe off carefully and then bandage your ankle, you've twisted it but it's not broken. All right?"  
  
Harry nodded, squeezed his eyes shut and grimmaced but didn't cry out when his father had removed the shoe. He felt his father tap his wand to his ankle and mutter 'ferula' and felt the bandages wrap around his ankle and a pair of shorts slide on.  
  
Only then did he open his eyes and say  
  
"Thanks dad."  
  
Severus kissed Harry's forehead and said  
  
"No need for thanks at all. Now it's time for you to take a nap. Does anything else hurt?"  
  
Harry thought for a moment and said  
  
"My left elbow a little."  
  
Severus looked at it and said  
  
"Well you just banged it pretty hard."  
  
Severus then conjured 2 cold packs and pulled Harry into his lap and set one pack on Harry's ankle and held the other on the boy's elbow and said  
  
"There. Now it's time for you to take a nap, all right?"  
  
Harry yawned and snuggled into his father's chest and was soon fast asleep listening to his father's humming and feeling his slight rocking.  
  
Severus sat watching Harry sleep, not sure of how to deal with this sudden hailstorm of emotions.  
  
Just as Severus was about to drop off to sleep himself Harry started to squirm, whimper and attempt to get out of Severus' embrace. Severus immediately knew that Harry was having a nightmare.  
  
Instead of trying to wake Harry up he started to whisper calm and soothing things into the boy's ear and after about 5 minutes Harry stopped fighting and fell back into a calming sleep, never once waking up.  
  
Severus cracked a smile and soon was asleep himself, protectively holding Harry. 


	14. Chapter 14 Awakenings and Explanations

A/N: Okay Since people have been already very good about reviewing I'll start 14! And NO!   
I WILL NOT be having Harry be resorted into Slytherin. I want to remain true to the book in  
that sense since I've screwed with so many other things. And Harry will remember his life  
with the Dursleys and have all of his past memories, they just haven't been unlocked totally   
yet. I'm trying to keep that one thing true to the books and Harry remain in Gryffindor  
he's got too many friends there and he really does belong there. And for those of you who  
keep asking me for Harry to get a pet snake he can have one when he goes home to Sev's manor  
which will be coming up much much later in this story. But here's chapter 14, ENJOY!!!  
  
Chapter 14-  
  
Harry slowly became more aware of his surroundings and felt arms around him and soft   
breath tickling the top of his hair. Harry tried to piece together the details of his dream  
remembering a large beefy man and a whale-like boy and a horse necked lady. He remembered  
the beefy man hitting him a lot and calling him a lot of bad things and Harry saying 'I'm  
sorry Uncle Vernon.' What didn't make sense to Harry is that he was older than he was at  
that time. At the memory he unconsciously stiffened in the embrace as if expecting to be   
hurt.  
  
Severus woke up and saw that Harry was still asleep but was incredibly tense. He started to  
rub small and gentle circles on the boy's back and Harry slowly relaxed, woke up and looked   
up into his father's coal black eyes. Seeing the concern in his father's eyes he said  
  
"What?"  
  
"You had another nightmare and were trying to get away from me as if you expected me to hurt  
you. That's what."  
  
Harry instantly remembered his dream and paled and said  
  
"I was dreaming that this really big man that I kept calling Uncle Vernon was hitting me.   
But I was older. I got scared and forgot where I was an I thought you were him."  
  
Severus nodded and sat up and pulled Harry close to him and Harry laid his head on Severus'   
chest, comforted by the steady heartbeat. Severus then said  
  
"Harry I think it's time that I told you what happened."  
  
Harry looked bewildered into his father's eyes as Severus continued  
  
"This is not the first time you've been a child. Now listen to me because this is going to  
sound confusing but I will try to explain to it as best I can. All right?"  
  
After seeing Harry's nod he continued  
  
"Harry, about a week ago you were 15 years old. You were in Potions class with me and you   
drank a deaging potion that was made incorrectly and you deaged back to when you were a baby,  
do you understand so far?"  
  
Harry nodded  
  
"Since I am your father I took care of you while the potion steadily wears off and you   
return to your normal age.  
  
"If my assumptions are correct you will be 15 again by this time next week and you will  
continue in your classes and studies. As soon as you age to ten years old I will be making  
a restore your memory potion that will bring back all of your knowledge from before this  
accident happened. Do you still understand."  
  
Harry nodded, he was still slightly confused but he understood.  
  
Severus let out a small sigh and said  
  
"Once you take the potion you will remember everything from before this happened and you   
will then start to makeup the work that you've missed from your classes, all right?"  
  
Harry nodded again  
  
"When you reach age 15 you will go back to your classes. You will still remember the time  
from your accident but you will remember everything that happened before it. Okay?"  
  
Harry nodded and said  
  
"I do understand Dad. But I still don't understand who Uncle Vernon is."  
  
"I'd rather not tell you myself Harry, but you will remember what happened after you've   
taken the potion." Severus said and mumbled as an afterthough "Much to my protest."  
  
Harry nodded and buried himself further into his father's chest and said   
  
"I love you dad."  
  
Severus cracked a smile and kissed the top of Harry's head and said   
  
"I love you too Harry." 


	15. Chapter 15 Voldemort Effect

A/N: You guys are absolutely awesome! And I'm sorry but I don't know where this chapter came from but it seems to have a little bit more of 'harry torture' don't ask where I got this idea from but this is where it's come to, I couldn't help it or think of anything better. I really hope this chapter doesn't suck. ENJOY!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 15  
  
The rest of the afternoon was spent in Harry's bed. Severus summoned several reading and coloring books and a couple of simple puzzles to do.  
  
After having lunch in bed Severus read Harry a story and the boy dropped off for a nap, still in his father's arms.  
  
After Harry woke up from his nap he colored for a little while with Severus sometimes joining in. After dinner the two put together a puzzle and Harry took a bath. After the bath Harry dropped off to sleep for the night.  
  
During the day Harry had aged to 7 years old so he was a little bit bigger than before but not by much. Before long Severus himself fell asleep.  
  
Sometime later, how long Severus wasn't sure, he was awoken by Harry thrashing around violently and screaming at the top of his lungs. Severus tried to calm Harry but this time the boy refused to be calmed.  
  
Only then did Severus notice that Harry's scar appeared to be pulsing and throbbing.  
  
Blood seeped from the curse scar and that automatically sent Severus into high gear.  
  
Summoning a washcloth he put it over Harry's scar to try and stop the bleeding.  
  
Severus wondered what Voldemort was up to because surely that was the only thing that could cause Harry to act like this.  
  
It was definitely strange because Severus had not been summoned since that time before term started, but then again that really wasn't much to worry about.  
  
Severus couldn't help but wonder if Voldemort had gotten word of Harry's accident from one of the Death Eaters who's child was at Hogwarts.  
  
This could pose a major problem because Harry could not properly defend himself if Voldemort attacked.  
  
Severus wasn't sure if Harry was merely asleep and unable to wake up, or unconscious. He lifted up the boy's eyelid to see that his eyes had rolled into the back of his head which indicated that Harry was out cold.  
  
Picking up the boy Severus dashed out of the quarters and up to the Headmaster's office.  
  
Giving the password then pounding on the door Severus waited anxiously and soon Dumbledore stood in the doorway bewildered.  
  
Upon seeing his Potions Master holding his son who was convulsing he beckoned them inside and Severus sat down on a couch and Albus asked,  
  
"Severus, what's wrong with Harry?"  
  
"I don't know Albus, I woke up and he was thrashing about and screaming, then his scar started to bleed and I panicked. I know that this has to do with Voldemort, what else could cause Harry to be in this state?"  
  
Albus watched the small boy for a moment and said  
  
"I wonder if we can see what Harry's dreaming. I know of a spell ebcause Harry won't remember the details when he wakes up because he's too young."  
  
Severus nodded and said  
  
"Do what you have to do Albus, I trust you."  
  
Dumbledore took out his wand and pointed it at the, still convulsing boy, and said  
  
"Aperio visiones."  
  
The beam of light hit Harry and a small projector-like beam came out of Harry's forehead and hit the opposite wall where they saw Harry's dream unfold.  
  
They watched as Voldemort and some, clearly Junior, Death Eaters went on a torture spree.  
  
Severus remembered this as their 'training and proof of mastering the Unforgivables'  
  
Only after they had shown that they had mastered them could they finally be branded with the Dark Mark.  
  
It appeared that this group was rather well versed at the unforgivables.  
  
Especially the cruciatus.  
  
Each time the spell was cast, Harry would spasm and twitch as if the spell was cast on him directly.  
  
It broke Severus' heart to see Harry like this. Merlin only knew what this would do to Harry mentally after this whole ordeal.  
  
After several agonizing minutes the dream subsided and Harry did not open his eyes and would twitch and spasm with the occasional aftereffect of the cruciatus.  
  
Albus walked over to Severus and laid a gentle hand on the man's shoulder and said  
  
"You really should take him to Poppy, to make sure everything's all right with him."  
  
Severus nodded and carefully stood up, and trying not to jary Harry and wake him. Albus walked them over to the door and held it open and followed Severus to the hospital wing.  
  
Stopping off in Poppy's room to wake her,the two entered the ward to see that Severus had laid Harry on one of the beds.  
  
Poppy got her first good look at the boy and saw taht there was some dried blood surrounding the famous lightning bolt scar and knew taht something was very wrong.  
  
She walked over to the boy and said  
  
"Severus you go with Albus and leave me to work, you can come back and see him when I'm done."  
  
Severus nodded and left tostand outside the Hospital Wing doors while Poppy examined and treated Harry.  
  
After fortyfive long and agonizing minutes Poppy poked her head out and said  
  
"You can come back in now."  
  
Severus and Albus walked back into the silent ward and over to Harry's bed.  
  
Over Harry's scar a thick piece of gauze had been taped over it with a bit of blood starting to soak through already.  
  
Severus was sure that he had never seen Harry look so small and vulnerable before, than at that exact moment. He was determined to try and develop a new potion to try and diminish the connection between Harry and Voldemort so Harry would never have to go through what he had just gone through ever again.  
  
Severus took Harry's small and limp hand and sandwiched it between his praying to every deity that he'd ever heard of that Harry would be all right and not have any lasting damage from this.  
  
Madame Pomfrey walked over an laid a gentle hand on the Potions Master's shoulder and said  
  
"Do you want to know what's wrong with him?"  
  
Severu nodded knowing that he had to hear it, no matter how bad it may seem.  
  
The matron took a breath and began  
  
"Well obviously his scar started to bleed, but his body is suffering the aftereffects of the curse. I gave him a potion to help counteract the effects. He almost completely stopped breathing and I had to give him another treatment but he seems to be out of immediate danger, though I wish his sat levels would go up a bit, though time will only tell with that one.  
  
"The clip on his other finger is to actually monitor those levels, if it goes lower it'll automatically send a signal. His levels are only at 88% right now but there's really nothing I can do about it. I don't have any ventilator or breathing apparatus' here to help that. That's why if his levels drop again he'll have to be taken to Saint Andrews to be put on a vent."  
  
During the entire telling of Harry's condition Severus didn't tear his eyes away from Harry as if trying to pour his strength into the boy to make him better. After Poppy finished Severus looked up and for probably the first time in Merlin only knew how long, Severus had tears in his eyes and nodded and went back to watching Harry.  
  
Albus put a hand on Severus' shoulder and squeezed it gently to assure the younger wizard that everything would be all right in the end. Severus looked and gave the Headmaster a weak smile and went back to his silent vigil.  
  
Since there was nothing left to be done Albus and Poppy took their leave and Severus settled down in the chair and prepared for a long night.  
  
A/N: *ducks and hides* please don't hate me for what I did to Harry, but I couldn't help it, this is what my screwed up little brain told me to type! Now push that little button and submit a review but please don't flame me. I don't need to add the stress of reading flame reviews when I'm trying to get my act together and work on and pass my classes. So leave a review but please don't flame me, it might get a little bit darker from here, I'm not sure but things won't stay dark for long. Thanks all 


	16. Chapter 16 Saint Andrews

A/N: Well thanks you guys for being nice to me about last chapter and here's chapter 16, it's going to get a little darker from here, I just can't help it. Part of it is just a little plot bunny tick that's been wanting to get out so please don't hate me for what I'm going to do to 'poor wittle harry' but here's the next chapter and I hope it doesn't suck too much so ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 16  
  
It was nearing 3am and Harry had not moved and not shown any signs of improvement whatsoever. Severus had not moved from his spot next to his son's bed and still held a firm hold onto Harry's hand and watching Harry's shallow and barely steady breathing.  
  
Suddenly an alarm went off and Severus saw that Harry's sat level had dropped down to 85%. Madame Pomfrey came dashing into the ward and said  
  
"Severus come on and pick him up, we have to get him to Saint Andrews right now, his level is too low, he needs help breathing."  
  
Severus numbly nodded and picked up Harry and the two dashed to the nearest fireplace and flooed to Saint Andrews. Madame Pomfrey took Harry into her arms and pointed at a chair that Severus promptly sank into and dashed off with Harry.  
  
After five minutes Poppy came back and sat next to Severus and her hand on his knee and squeezed it and said  
  
"He'll be fine Severus, they just intibated and put him on a ventilator. It also turns out that he has a fever so they're taking care of that but don't worry. As soon as they get him stable and in a room you can go see him. All right?"  
  
Severus nodded, still slightly numb. Poppy spoke up and said  
  
"Do you want me to go and tell Albus?"  
  
The power of speech still escaping Severus, nodded.  
  
Madame Pomfrey stood up and walked over to the fireplace and said,  
  
"I'll go inform the headmaster and don't worry Severus, it won't be much longer before you can see him."  
  
Severus nodded and Poppy left and flooed back to Hogwarts.  
  
Ten minutes later Dumbledore came stumbling out of the fireplace and walked over to Severus and sat down and put his hand on the younger wizard's shoulder and squeezed it and said  
  
"Severus, have they told you anything yet?"  
  
Severus looked up at the Headmaster and shook his head.  
  
Just then a nurse entered the room and said  
  
"Professor Snape you can go see Harry now he's in room 201."  
  
Severus nodded and stood up and walked out of the waiting room towards Harry's with the Headmaster walking next to him.  
  
The two walked in silence and shortly reached Harry's room and walked inside. What Severus saw almost killed him.  
  
If Harry looked weak in the hospital wing earlier, it was nothing compared to how weak he looked now. Severus wasn't sure but he thought that Harry looked paler than he looked earlier but at the same time his cheeks were flushed with fever and a small amount of sweat trickling down the boy's temple. An iv had been set up with 2 drip bags hanging on a stand. The steady beeping of the heart monitor and the ventilator was the only sound in the room.  
  
Severus pulled a chair over next to Harry's bed and took the boy's limp hand with one hand and took to lightly running his finger's over the boy's flushed cheeks and through his hair with the other.  
  
Dumbledore stood a few feet past the foot of the bed and watched the scene in front of him. It broke his heart to see Harry and Severus like this. Everything always seemed to happen to Harry, he reflected. Albus walked over to Severus and put his arm around the younger wizard's shoulders and said  
  
"He'll be fine, don't worry about it. He's here now and they'll take care of and make him better so don't worry. You'll be of no good to Harry when he wakes up if you fall apart."  
  
Severus nodded and said for the first time,  
  
"You're right Albus. I just don't know how to totally deal with this. I'm scared for Harry. Merlin only knows how he's going to be when he comes out of this."  
  
"Severus he will be fine. He has you for a solid support system and he'll bounce back in next to no time at all. You have nothing to worry about."  
  
Severus nodded looked at Dumbledore and said  
  
"You're right Albus, as always. I don't think I need to ask you to post a sign on monday that my classes are cancelled. Harry's going to be here for a couple of days at least and then he'll need to be taken care of for at least a day or two after he is released.  
  
"I don't know what this is going to do to effect the potion wearing off since his system isn't normal to expunge and dissolve it."  
  
"Well Severus, we'll just have to wait and see and deal with the consequences when they arise."  
  
Severus nodded looked back at Harry.  
  
"Do you want me to stay here with you or are you all right?"  
  
"I'm fine Albus, you can head on back to Hogwarts. I only ask you to inform the staff about this and that's only if they ask."  
  
Albus nodded and said  
  
"As you wish Severus and I will check back this evening after dinner."  
  
Severus nodded and Albus took his leave.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The night dragged on and slowly faded into day. At 8am a nurse came in to check Harry and change the iv bags. The staff knew that Severus was Harry's father so he was permitted to stay with Harry anytime.  
  
Very slowly Harry's sat levels went up. By lunchtime they were at 91%  
  
The afternoon wore on and Harry's doctor came in and told Severus to go get something to eat.  
  
Severus returned 20 minutes later after eating an early dinner. Harry looked a little bit better, his cheeks weren't as flushed and his sat levels had jumped up to 94% After starting to fight the ventilator the intibation tube had been removed and Harry was now on a mask. He was still sweating a little and breathing was still a bit shallow but deeper than before.  
  
At 7 o'clock Dumbledore walked back in and walked over to Severus and said  
  
"Well he's certainly looking better."  
  
Severus looked up at the Headmaster and said  
  
"Yes thankfully. His fever's gone down a couple of degrees and his levels have really improved. They just took him off the vent about an hour and a half ago. He's been at his current level since then. He still hasn't shown any signs of waking up though, but he was on a mild sedative for a while. But it should be wearing off soon."  
  
Albus nodded and went over to the other side of Harry's bed and put his hand on top of Harry's head and rubbed it gently. Taking his hand off of Harry's head he walked over to the other side of the bed where Severus sat and put his hand on his shoulder.  
  
"How have you been holding up Severus?"  
  
Severus shrugged his shoulders and said  
  
"I guess I'm doing all right, I've only left once all day for 20 minutes to eat when the doctor ordered me to. While I was gone they took him off the vent. Since I came back I've been trying to talk to him to get him to wake up. They did say that he could hear me this morning so I've been talking to him."  
  
Albus nodded and said  
  
"Well I'm glad that you ate. Only Minerva and Remus know what happened and I believe that they are going to stop by either later or when Harry comes back to Hogwarts."  
  
Severus nodded and then focused his attention back onto Harry who sighed a little bit and turned his head toward Severus and squeezed his father's hand a little and slept on. Severus smiled and said to Albus  
  
"Shouldn't be long now, the sedative's worn completely off and he's just sleeping at this point."  
  
Albus nodded and the two lapsed into silence with the constant beeping of the heart monitor to fill the room.  
  
By 8 o'clock Harry's level reached 95% and the nurse had come in again to change Harry's iv bag again to fight his fever. As the nurse was leaving Remus walked in and over to Albus and Severus and said  
  
"How's he doing?"  
  
"Better than earlier, he's out of immediate danger, but just barely." Severus responded  
  
Remus nodded and repeated Albus' action muttering a 'poor kid'  
  
At 9 o'clock a nurse came in and said that visiting hours were over and that Remus and Albus would have to go. Both bid Severus a good night and went back to Hogwarts.  
  
Severus settled down again for another long night praying that Voldemort would take the night off and spare Harry.  
  
Severus continued to talk to Harry. Just before 11 o'clock Harry's eyelids started to flutter and Severus' heart lept up into his throat.  
  
"Harry, come on Harry, wake up. It's time to get up. Come on now open your eyes." Severus gently called to the boy.  
  
Very slowly Harry's eyes opened and blearily and vainly tried to focus on Severus'  
  
"Dad?" Harry said weakly  
  
Severus squeezed Harry's hand and stroked the back of it and said  
  
"Yes Harry, I'm right here."  
  
Harry closed his eyes, weakly smiled and sighed in contentment.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"You're at Saint Andrews mixed hospital. You had a very bad vision last night and your scar started to bleed, you have a fever, you were having seizures, and then your breathing got very bad and they had to put you on a machine to help you breathe. Do you understand?"  
  
Harry nodded and said  
  
"Dad when can we go back to Hogwarts?"  
  
"When the doctors say you can, it might be a day or two, all right?"  
  
Harry nodded and said in a small voice  
  
"Will you stay here with me?"  
  
Severus squeezed Harry's hand again and said  
  
"Harry I haven't left this building since you were brought here and I'm not going to leave here without you. Professor Dumbledore is putting a note up on my classroom door to cancel my classes until you come back to Hogwarts and for the first day or two after you come back."  
  
Harry weakly nodded and smiled and he fought to keep his eyes open despite his obvious fatigue.  
  
Severus stood up and kissed Harry's forehead and said  
  
"Go back to sleep Harry it's very late and I'm not going anywhere."  
  
Harry nodded and said  
  
"I love you Dad" And fell asleep  
  
"I love you too Harry." Severus said and kissed Harry's forehead again as if to wish away any nightmares or visions for that night.  
  
Severus tucked the blankets around Harry and sat back in his chair and soon fell asleep himself. 


	17. Chapter 17 Saint Andrews Continued

A/N: Wow you guys thanks so much for not flaming me, I was sure that people would hate what I did to Harry but I guess not. I started writing this chapter in my American Musical Theatre class when I should've been taking notes on the life and career of Richard Rodgers *shrugs shoulders* Oh well, I can get the notes online but this chapter was just itching to get started so I gave in. So I hope it doesn't suck too bad and I hope it's up to your all's standards. But enough of my rambling. ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 17  
  
The night wore on for both father and son. About 4am Harry's heart rate picked up, which woke Severus. Then his levels dropped 2% and the boy started to moan and shift around restlessly.  
  
Suddenly Harry let out an earsplitting scream and started to violently thrash about. Severus immediately grabbed Harry's wrist to keep the boy from ripping out his iv needle. Severus put his other hand on Harry's thrashing head and calmly spoke in his ear to try and calm the boy. A nurse came running into the room but seeing that Severus had things under control she backed out quietly, without notice.  
  
Slowly Harry's erratic and frantic heartbeat slowed into a calm and steady one and his breathing calmed and went back up to its original level. Only then did Harry open his eyes. Wide, terrified and tearing emerald locked onto obsidian. Harry, ignoring all the tubes and wires, lept into Severus' arms and started to cry his eyes out.  
  
Severus held tightly onto Harry and stroked the small boy's hair and rubbed small circles on his back and whispering soothing words in his ear. They stayed like that for 15 minutes before Harry had finally stopped sobbing. Not relinquishing his grip on Harry and Harry not making any move to do so either, Severus said  
  
"Want to tell me about this dream of yours?"  
  
Harry slightly nodded and said in a small and terrified voice  
  
"I dreamt about being in this graveyard with another boy and this person walked toward us holding a bundle and he killed the other boy then he took me and tied me up and cut my arm and took some blood and put it in this potion and this person stepped out of the cauldron and all of these people dressed in black came and the man cast this spell on me and it really hurt and then he untied me I had to duel with him and that's all I remember. I was also older in this dream too."  
  
Severus stiffened and knew that Harry had dreamed about the third task again. He went and continued to rub Harry's back and hair and said  
  
"Shhhhh, it's all right. It was only a dream, dreams can't hurt you. Just go back to sleep."  
  
Harry nodded again but tightened his hold on Severus when he tried to lay him back down and shook his head. Severus could easily take a hint and held onto Harry until the boy had dropped off to sleep. Very carefully Severus set Harry back down on the bed, carefuly to make sure none of the tubes and wires got tangled.  
  
  
  
The rest of the night passed by uneventfully and Severus woke at 7:30 and Harry was still down for the count. Harry's level had gone up to 96% and his fever was down to 100 degrees. Severus breathed a sigh of relief. At 8am a nurse came in to change the iv bags and make notes on Harry's chart then left.  
  
Around 10 o'clock Harry woke up and tried to take the oxygen mask off and pull his iv needle out but Severus caught Harry's hands and secured them next to the boy's body and said  
  
"Harry, Harry stop, don't do that. Those have to stay on."  
  
Harry kept trying to fight and said  
  
"Why dad, I don't like them. It feels wierd and the needle hurts."  
  
"You have to stay on the mask until your oxygen levels are back up. They're still low and its helping to keep your breathing normal and your body normal. The needle is in your bloodstream to put medications into your body that has to be done at a steady and constant time instead of just taking a potion at certain times and to give you fluids and nutrients since you can't eat solid food right now. Okay?  
  
Harry, knowing that his father was right, stopped fighting and relaxed and said  
  
"Okay Dad, I'm sorry."  
  
"You don't need to apologize Harry just don't fight it anymore. It's helping you and if you let it do its job and you do yours you'll be off it in no time and then we can probably go back to Hogwarts. All right?"  
  
Harry nodded and said  
  
"Dad I'm bored, is there anything to do? Can you read to me or can we color?"  
  
Severus stood up and said  
  
"I'll go ask a nurse or doctor. I'll be right back."  
  
Harry nodded and Severus left the room. He quickly came across a nurse and said  
  
"Harry's awake and is rather bored and is wondering if there are any coloring books he could play with or reading books."  
  
The nurse thought for a moment and said  
  
"In the waiting room there's a big basket full of books. He shouldn't be doing anything active right now so just reading would be best for him. You can take some books back and read to Harry or have Harry read. They're children's story books."  
  
Severus quickly thanked the nurse and went to the waiting room and grabbed a few books that a 7-year-old child might be interested in and walked back to Harry's room. Harry was calmly laying on his side in bed looking out of the window. Hearing his father come back in Harry turned onto his other side slowly towards his father and weakly smiled.  
  
The rest of the day was spent alternating between being read to and taking short naps. By dinnertime Harry's levels had gone up to 97% and his fever had dropped down to 99 degrees.  
  
At 7 o'clock Dumbledore walked into the room to see Severus reading a book and Harry sleeping on his side facing Severus. He walked over to Severus and said,  
  
"How was he today?"  
  
"He woke up for the first time at about 11 o'clock last night. He had a nightmare about the third task later in the night, then when he woke up for good this morning he tried to take off the mask and his iv. But he calmed down and he's spent the day being read to and napping."  
  
Dumbledore nodded and said,  
  
"His levels haven't gone up much since yesterday, I see."  
  
Severus nodded and replied  
  
"Yes, but his temperature is almost completely back to normal. They're thinking that another day should do it and he can be released."  
  
Albus nodded and said  
  
"Remus said he might stop by again tonight. He's got a student serving detention with him and he doesn't know how long it'll take."  
  
Severus nodded and went back to reading his book  
  
At 7:30 Harry woke up and was surprised to see the Headmaster in his room. Harry had always been very shy around most of the staff, Remus, Hagrid and Minerva being the exceptions. He was especially shy around the Headmaster and had yet to actually speak to the man. Harry shyly turned and buried his face in his pillow. The headmaster chuckled and said,  
  
"Glad to see you're doing better Harry."  
  
Harry's response was to look at the Headmaster for a split second and then go back and bury his face in the pillow. Severus cracked a smile at Harry's antics and stood up and whispered in the boy's ear and Harry giggled for a moment and whispered something back into Severus' ear that caused the man to snort.  
  
At eight o'clock Severus kissed Harry's temple and put a pillow underneath Harry's hand that had the iv in it and pulled the blankets up onto the boy's shoulder and put his hand on the crown of Harry's head and squeezed it. Harry looked up at his father and smiled and mumbled,  
  
"Night Dad, love you."  
  
"Night Harry, sleep tight I'll be right here."  
  
Harry nodded, sighed and snuggled down and was asleep in next to no time.  
  
Albus pulled over another chair next to Snape and said  
  
"He doesn't look like he's aged at all today."  
  
"I didn't expect him to to be completely honest it's just because of everything that's going on with his system. His system has to get back to normal for a seven year old before he can age to be eight years old. This'll just delay his getting back to age 15 by a few days tops, provided nothing else happens."  
  
Albus nodded and the two lapsed into silence, again the heart monitor making the only sound in the room. At about 8:45 Dumbledore took his leave to go back to Hogwarts and that he'd be seeing Severus tomorrow either at Hogwarts or back here if Harry was being kept.  
  
Severus nodded and bid the Headmaster good night and settled back into his chair and read his book.  
  
  
  
A/N: Thanks for your good comments guys, I really appreciate it I do. oh and to respond to sdhdurrani's review I'm ashmatic myself and have naturally done a ton of research about the condition so that's how I know about all this stuff. But press that little button in the left hand corner and leave me a review and tell me what you think. Oh and in the next chapter Harry will be going back to Hogwarts and aging to 9 years old so he'll be back to his real age in the next couple of chapters. But review and tell me what you think but no flames please!!! TTFN! 


	18. Chapter 18 Return to Hogwarts

A/N: Well you guys, thanks for the nice reviews I really appreciate it and this is turning into an epic proportion fic, it's gonna extend the whole year at Hogwarts so believe me when I say it this fic is far from over. Hope you guys are up for a long haul! But here's the next chapter and I hope it doesn't suck too much! ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 18  
  
That night thankfully passed by uneventfully and Harry's levels had gone up to 98% which made Severus very happy. Harry's temperature was finally back to normal but was kept on an iv drip for nutrition purposes. Harry woke up at 9am that morning and stretched and said,  
  
"Dad, can I get up? I'm tired of just laying here."  
  
"No Harry you can't get up. Not until your levels are back to normal and you're taken off of the mask."  
  
Harry pouted and said stubbornly and folded his arms across his chest,  
  
"But I feel fine, I wanna walk around. I hate being stuck in this bed!"  
  
Severus walked over to Harry's bed and sat on the edge of it and put his hand on Harry's cheek and turned Harry's face so he could look into his eyes and said,  
  
"I know you don't like being here Harry and I know you feel fine but you're not totally fine yet and you don't want to make yourself worse by moving around before you're supposed to. As soon as your levels are back to normal you can probably move around and you'll go back to Hogwarts. All right? You just concentrate on your breathing and getting it back to normal. Okay?"  
  
Harry softened under his father's gaze and said  
  
"Okay Dad, I'll try."  
  
Severus bent over and kissed Harry's forehead and said,  
  
"I know you will Harry, that's all I'll ever ask from you in any situation. That you try."  
  
Harry nodded and said,  
  
"Dad would you tell me about mummy?"  
  
Severus paused for a moment and said  
  
"Of course I'll tell you about your mother. What do you want to know?"  
  
Harry slowly turned on his side, carefully minding the wires and tubes and thought for a moment and said  
  
"I wanna know how you two met."  
  
Severus pulled his chair right next to Harry's bed and sat down and said,  
  
"Your mother and I met on the train going to Hogwarts for our first year. She was so sweet and even then she was pretty. She had gorgeous red hair that fell just past her shoulders that naturally curled at the ends and her green eyes that always shone with an inner fire that never seemed to go out."  
  
Harry smiled and said with a mischevious glint in his eyes,  
  
"When did you fall in love with her?"  
  
"I think I fell in love with her that day actually, but we didn't become a couple until our sixth year and then married shortly after we graduated from Hogwarts."  
  
Harry looked puzzled for a minute and said  
  
"Then why did you leave mummy?"  
  
Severus sighed. He had a feeling that this would come up.  
  
"Because the same person that killed her threatened to kill me and her before you were born if I didn't. So because I loved her so much and didn't want to see her hurt and you not be born, I left her. But I loved her very much, and I still do."  
  
"Then why did you and mummy have me?" Harry said with innocent curiosity  
  
Severus put his hand on the side of Harry's head and said  
  
"We had you because we wanted to and not a day goes by that I regret that decision."  
  
Harry cracked a smile that quickly turned somber and said  
  
"I miss mummy."  
  
Severus lightly stroked the side of Harry's face and said,  
  
"I miss her too Harry and I'm sorry you never got to know her. She was a remarkable lady. But I know that she's proud of you and loves you, and so do I."  
  
Harry nodded and Severus leaned over and kissed Harry's forehead then leaned back and stroked the boy's cheek. Severus looked over to the machine monitoring Harry's levels and saw that they had gone up to 99% He smiled at this and said  
  
"Harry your levels are almost back to normal it's up to 99% only 1% left to go."  
  
Harry smiled and said  
  
"Dad can you hold me? I miss you holding me."  
  
Severus shrugged his shoulders and said  
  
"I don't see why not."  
  
Severus climbed up into Harry's bed being very careful not to snag or tangle any of the tubes or wires and sat behind Harry and pulled the boy into his lap and Harry tried to wrap his arms around Severus' torso but because of the iv line and the pulse/ox clip line on his other finger, they wouldn't reach. So Harry contented to put his arms in his lap, lean his head up against Severus' shoulder and have Severus wrap his arms around the boy.  
  
Severus started to softly hum and Harry dropped off into a light sleep. At 10am a nurse came in and changed the iv bags, checked the pulse/ox machine and wrote some notes on Harry's chart. Looking up, she adressed Severus.  
  
"His levels are back to 100% but he's to stay on the mask, monitor and drips for a few more hours to make sure they don't go back down. I suspect that after these drips bags are done he can be taken off of them. I'll have to talk to the doctor but he might be able to go home later this afternoon."  
  
Severus nodded and said  
  
"Thank you, and is it all right that I'm holding him like this?"  
  
"Well I don't see it doing any harm. In fact he looks more relaxed which definitely helps."  
  
Severus nodded again and said  
  
"All right, thank you."  
  
"You're welcome." The nurse said and took her leave.  
  
Severus stayed in his current position holding Harry for the rest of the morning. Lunchtime came and went and Harry slept on. At 2 o'clock Harry's doctor came in and checked all of the monitors. Seeing that everything was normal he adressed Severus  
  
"Well everything is back to normal so all I have to do is disconnect everything and you're free to take Harry. Though we should wake him up first."  
  
Severus nodded and started to rub Harry's arms and back and said softly  
  
"Harry time to wake up, you're ready to go back to Hogwarts but you've got to wake up first."  
  
Harry's eyelids fluttered open and said,  
  
"Dad? Is it time to go back to Hogwarts?"  
  
Severus nodded and said  
  
"Yes Harry, it's time but they have to disconnect and take all of this stuff off of you. Okay?"  
  
Harry nodded and didn't protest when his father slid out from underneath him and laid him back down. The doctor moved forward and first turned off all of the machines. First the mask came off, much to Harry's relief. Then he disconnected the the probes from the heart monitor. Then came the part that Harry hated the worst. Taking out the iv. Harry screwed his eyes shut and looked the other way. Only after feeling a bandaid being put on his hand did he look over and open his eyes and said  
  
"I didn't even feel it, thank you doctor."  
  
"You're welcome Harry, now here's your clothes. Why don't you get dressed while I step outside and talk to your father, okay?"  
  
Harry nodded and started to shrug out of his hospital gown as Severus followed the doctor out into the hallway.  
  
"Harry shouldn't do anything very physical. Nothing that'll over exhert himself. Just quiet activities. Besides that ankle is still pretty weak from the sprain anyways. Now if his ankle hurts then he should take a simple pain relieving potion. His throat'll be a little bit sore from being on the vent and his stomach won't be able to handle solid foods for a couple of days from being on the sedative and iv nutrition. His body will have to re-adjust to eating regular food again. He'll probably vomit for a little bit but it's nothing to be worried about, it's just his body getting rid of the sedative. You're free to take him now."  
  
"Thank you doctor."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
Severus went back into the room and the doctor walked down the hall. Harry was sitting on his bed and looking at his father and said  
  
"Dad can we go back to Hogwarts now?"  
  
Severus smiled and walked over to Harry's bed and picked the boy up and said as they walked out of the room and down the hallway  
  
"Yes Harry we can go back to Hogwarts. But we're going to have to travel by Floo Powder."  
  
At the mention of flooing Harry wrinkled his nose, he definitely hated traveling by that method  
  
"Don't worry, you're going to floo with me. Your ankle is not strong enough."  
  
Harry nodded and they arrived at the fireplace in the waiting room and Severus took a pinch of floo powder and the two were whisked away back to Hogwarts.  
  
Severus stumbled out of the fireplace in the Headmaster's office still tightly clutching Harry. Dumbledorewas sitting at his desk and upon seeing Severus and Harry he smiled and came from behind the desk and walked over to the two.  
  
Harry seeing the headmaster buried his face into his father's robes. Severus smiled and squeezed Harry as the Headmaster spoke and put a gentle hand on Harry's back and said  
  
"Glad to see you back here and better Harry."  
  
"Thank you sir" Harry mumbled  
  
Albus smiled and pat Harry's back lightly and said  
  
"Severus I assume that you and Harry will be retreating to your rooms?"  
  
"That would be correct Albus. I think it's best to just cancel my classes for the rest of the week since it's already tuesday."  
  
The Headmaster nodded and said  
  
"I was actually thinking along the same lines Severus, now why don't you two get along. Classes will be ending soon and I'm sure the last thing both of you wanted is to be seen and stopped in the hallway."  
  
"You're right Albus, we're going to be eating in my rooms tonight and probably for the rest of the week so feel free to come down and visit. Tell Minerva and Remus that as well."  
  
"All right Severus, I'll stop by later this evening. Have a good afternoon."  
  
"Good day Albus."  
  
"Good day Severus, see you later Harry."  
  
A muffled "bye" was heard and Severus left the office.  
  
  
  
Severus walked through the deserted halls down the familiar path to his dungeon rooms. Upon entering his rooms he saw that Albus had obviously had the house elves tidy up. Clearly Poppy had forseen the return and had seen to it that a child sized crutch had been left in the room. Severus cracked a small smirk and walked over to Harry's room and grabbed some of the puzzles and coloring books from the other day and went back out into the main chamber. Facing Harry Severus said  
  
"You need to take a bath so we're going to do that first, all right?"  
  
Harry nodded and said  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
Severus walked into and through his bedchamber and to the bathroom. He turned the bathwater on and filled the tub as Harry took his clothes off. Severus set Harry in the tub and Harry sighed and closed his eyes in contentment. Thirty minutes later Harry was clean and smelling good and was finished. Severus wrapped Harry in a towel and brought the boy back to his bedchambers.  
  
Severus sat Harry on the bed and went over to Harry's dresser to get some clothes. He brought back over a pair of underwear, blue cotton shorts with a snitch that flew around the garment and a red t-shirt. Walking back over to Harry, Severus handed him the clothes and turned around to allow Harry to dress himself.  
  
After Harry had dressed himself Severus brought Harry back out to the main chamber and the two spent the rest of the afternoon coloring. Right before dinner started Professor McGonagall stopped by to see Harry. Harry was very happy to see the nice professor because whenever she watched him before she told him about teaching his mother and father.  
  
Minerva excused herself and Severus ordered dinner for the two of them. Just before dinner arrived Harry got sick, which was expected and anticipated by Severus because of the doctor's warning. After bringing the boy back out from the bathroom they saw that their food had arrived. Harry was hungry but he didn't think that he could eat everything on the plate. Severus seeing the wary look in Harry's eyes said  
  
"Harry I don't expect you to eat all of that of course but just a little bit of everything, okay?"  
  
Harry nodded and tucked in  
  
Just as they were finishing their meal Remus came with Dumbledore. Harry's face broke out into a big smile at the sight of Remus. He simply adored the werewolf. He told him stories about when he went to school with his mother and father. Remus was very relieved to see Harry looking better. That night at Saint Andrews terrified and nearly killed Remus. He hoped to never see Harry in that state ever again.  
  
As glad as Harry was to see Remus he was getting tired which Severus immediately picked up on. Harry had had a long and busy day, afternoon especially. Severus picked up Harry and brought the boy into his bedchambers and into bed. Harry had aged to 8 years by this time. Five minutes later Severus emerged to find Remus and Dumbledore sitting in two of the armchairs in the room and sat himself down on the couch. Albus spoke first.  
  
"How was last night Severus? Any dreams or visions?"  
  
Severus shook his head and said,  
  
"No thankfully. After the dream from the night before I don't think he could've handled another one. He slept straight through it and woke up at about 9 o'clock this morning but fell back asleep from 10 until 2 o'clock when the doctor came in and said he could go home."  
  
Remus spoke next,  
  
"What made him have to be taken in the first place if you don't mind my asking Severus."  
  
"No I don't mind you asking Lupin. Harry had a very bad vision on saturday night that caused seizures and a severe asthma attack. That's basically the gist of it though."  
  
Remus was shocked to find out, but nodded his head and said,  
  
"How does this affect the wearing off of the potion?"  
  
"If anything it'll delay his getting back to 15 by a few days tops, provided nothing else happens." Severus responded.  
  
Remus nodded and said,  
  
"When do you think he'll be back to being 15 again?"  
  
"My guess would be by saturday or sunday latest."  
  
"All right Severus, you should probably get a shower and get to bed yourself. You've had a rough few days and need to rest. I'll stop by when I can and you know where you can find me if you need anything." Albus said  
  
Severus nodded and said  
  
"Thank you Albus, I'll see you tomorrow sometime."  
  
Dumbledore nodded and left the room leaving Remus and Severus alone.  
  
"I guess I'll be going as well, I'll stop by sometime tomorrow as well. You also know where to find me if you need anything."  
  
"Thank you Lupin, I suppose I will be seeing you sometime tomorrow as well."  
  
Remus nodded and also left the room. Severus walked over to Harry's room and peeked in and found the boy holding tightly onto the teddy bear that Lei had given him. Severus just realized that he still had Harry's inhaler in his pocket. Silently creeping over to the bed Severus gently pried the bear from the boy's arms and put the inhaler in the pouch and put the teddy bear back in the boy's arms and crept silently from the room.  
  
Going to his bathroom Severus finally took a good look at himself. He definitely looked worse for wear. After disrobing he got into a hot shower. Just standing there and letting the water run over his body and take the tension out of his muscles. After 30 minutes Severus was finished with his shower and in his favorite pair of flannel pajamas and re-emerged into his bedchambers. He bonelessly sunk into his bed and was asleep before his head hit the pillow.  
  
A/N: WOW! That was a slightly long chapter and I hope that it was okay. If it's a little confusing it's because I finished this at 4:15am, just tell me and I'll fix it! I really hope that this chapter didn't suck too bad and I know that I said that Harry would be 9 in this chapter but that's next chapter but at least he's 8!!! Thanks for all the nice reviews people, I really love and appreciate them. Now push that little button in the left hand corner and leave me a review. Oh and this fic is and will NOT be a romance or relationship heavy fic! And if Harry did date anybody once getting back to normal it would be Ginny. Sorry to disappoint, but that's what I'm saying. Neways REVIEW PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	19. Chapter 19 Memories Rediscovered

A/N: All right people here's chapter 19 and to respond to Moontrail's question about levels it all has to do with the actual mechanics of an asthma attack. Basically when I refer to levels it means the saturation levels. I hope I explain this somewhat decently but if not I'm sorry but it's a bit confusing and I'm no scientist. Basically whenever you take a full breath of air you're getting all of the air into your lungs. During an asthma attack the bronchial tubes in your lungs narrow so that air is still getting in but the lungs aren't fully absorbing all of the air getting in. When I said in the last 2 chapters that Harry's levels were at 85% or 96% means that that is the amount of air that is being absorbed into his lungs out of the normal 100% If you're really curious about the mechanics of an actual asthma attack then you can go to www.discoveryhealth.com and do a search on Asthma Attacks I've never had a full blown one but I've had a couple of close calls but nothing to the extent that Harry had in the last couple of chapters. Also I'm not going to have some tension between Lupin and Snape because I'm going to have them be nice to eachother for Harry's sake during this time. But enough of my rambling and on with the chapter. ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 19  
  
Severus slept soundly through the night. The term 'dead to the world' truly applied to the sleep that Snape had gotten that night. What really woke Severus was the gentle poking he was getting from his now 9 year old son. Severus swatted away the hand unconsciously and said  
  
"Go away."  
  
Harry chuckled and said  
  
"Dad come on, you've got to get up!"  
  
Severus bolted awake, looked at Harry leaning on his crutch and said  
  
"Harry what are you doing up and walking around?"  
  
"I woke up and had to go to the bathroom so I tried to walk and found I could do it slowly and then found this out in the main chamber and used it to get the rest of the way. But it's rather late in the morning and time to get up."  
  
Severus looked at the alarm clock by his bedside table and it said that it was 9:30am. He mentally smacked himself and stood up and playfully swatted Harry's bottom and said  
  
"How'd you like to help me brew a potion today?"  
  
Harry's eyes lit up, he had always wanted to help his father brew a potion but had never been allowed before. Harry eagerly nodded and said  
  
"Yes I definitely would, but what's it for?"  
  
"You remember when I told you that I would be making a potion for you to take to restore your memory?"  
  
Harry nodded and Severus continued,  
  
"Well this is it and since it'll take a few hours to brew it'll be ready by this evening and you'll take it right after dinner. Okay?"  
  
Harry nodded and used his free arm to shove Severus close to his dresser and said  
  
"Then hurry up and get dressed! I'm hungry."  
  
Severus chuckled, he could easily take a hint. He pulled out a pair of old, faded and slightly torn blue jeans. His favorite pair in fact. Then a t-shirt that said 'I have a short temper and a wand. What were you saying again?' He quickly donned his clothes and noticed that Harry was still in the clothes from the previous day and that they were a bit too small on him. Smiling Severus said,  
  
"Harry go get into some clothes that fit you."  
  
Harry looked down at his clothes and hobbled out of the room. I went out to the main chamber and summoned a house elf and told it to bring some bagels and cream cheese for a late and light breakfast. Just after the house elf left Harry came out of his bedchambers wearing a pair of tan courderoy shorts and a black t-shirt. He made his way over to the table and dug into a blueberry bagel with cream cheese smeared all over it.  
  
Fifteen minutes later Harry and Severus was done. Severus motioned for Harry to follow him into his store/workroom. Harry hobbled closely after his father and looked around the room. He had never been allowed in there because of too many things that could happen and go wrong.  
  
Lifting a cauldron down from a shelf, filling it with water and starting a fire beneath the cauldron Severus said,  
  
"All right Harry, I'm going to show you how to do this."  
  
Harry watched anxiously as his father brought out all of the ingredients that he would need and laid them out neatly on the table. Beckoning Harry over he said  
  
"Now everything here is laid out in the order in which it's to be added to the potion. You are going to stir as I add the ingredients, all right? Now you must remember to stir exactly the amount of times and the direction that I tell you. All right?"  
  
Harry nodded and took his spot next to the cauldron and grasped the stirring rod. The rest of the morning was spent in an odd sort of dance. Severus would add an ingredient then Harry would stir. By lunchtime the potion was simmering and Harry and Severus was eating a quiet lunch. The potion had to brew for 6 hours which would be ready just before dinner.  
  
There was a spell that also had to be cast after the potion was given. Severus wanted to wait until it was just about time to go to bed for Harry because the process took a fair amount out of the person having it done and it would be best if Harry could just sleep off the aftereffects.  
  
The rest of the afternoon was spent stirring the potion once every hour and quietly reading. At 4 o'clock Minerva and Remus stopped by as Harry went to stir the potion Remus said  
  
"Is that the memory restorative potion Severus?"  
  
"It is Lupin."  
  
"When will Harry be taking it?" Minerva inquired.  
  
"Tonight after dinner, that way he can sleep everything off. He'll spend the rest of the week making up his homework."  
  
Minerva walked forward and handed Severus a small package and said,  
  
"That reminds me. Here is Harry's work that he has missed."  
  
Severus took the parcel and laid it on a nearby end table and said,  
  
"Thank you Minerva, I'll see that he completes it."  
  
Harry hobbled back into the room and settled himself down on the couch, smiled and said,  
  
"Hello Professor McGonagall, Lupin."  
  
Remus smiled and said,  
  
"Hello Harry, you're looking better."  
  
"I'm feeling much better Professor thank you."  
  
Remus clapped his hands together and said  
  
"Well, I must be going. I have quite a few essays to grade so I will be seeing you both later."  
  
Minerva said,  
  
"I'm afraid I must be taking Professor Lupin's excuse as well. I will see you both later as well."  
  
Severus slightly inclined his head and said,  
  
"Good day to you both."  
  
With that Remus and Minerva left the quarters. Harry's eyes fell on the parcel that the transfiguration professor left and said,  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"You'll find out tomorrow Harry."  
  
Harry shrugged his shoulders and picked up the book that he had been reading. Severus also took harry's lead and settled down in one of the armchairs and buried his nose in a book as well.  
  
By the time dinner came and went Harry had finally aged to 10 years old and Severus knew that it was time to get things underway. For the amount of years that Harry had to remember it would take about 2 hours to complete the process. Severus went and got a gobletfull of the potion. Coming back out into the main chambers he said,  
  
"Harry, we should do this in your bedchambers so you can lay in your own bed."  
  
Harry nodded and stood up and made his way to his room. After getting into a pair of flannel pajama pants and a plain white t-shirt he climbed into bed and laid down. Severus walked over and said,  
  
"All right Harry, I'm going to explain exactly what's going to happen. First you have to drink the potion, then I'll cast a spell on you to start the memory retreival process. I won't lie, it might hurt but it won't hurt a lot. Okay?"  
  
Harry nodded and said,  
  
"You won't leave will you dad?"  
  
Severus grabbed Harry's hand and squeezed it and said  
  
"Of course not, I'll always be right here, next to you."  
  
Harry nodded. Severus held out the goblet and said  
  
"It's time."  
  
Harry sat up and took the goblet and downed the potion in one gulp and settled himself back against his pillows. Severus drew out his wand and put the tip up against Harry's temple and said the incantation  
  
i"Restorus memorius visualis"/i  
  
Harry's eyes went blank and the movie-like effect from the spell that Dumbledore had used when seeing Harry's vision happened. Severus watched because he knew that what he was seeing Harry was also seeing being played in his head. Seeing Harry's entire life up to that point being replayed was hard on Severus. Especially seeing Harry's pre-Hogwarts years with the Dursleys. He held onto Harry's hand and gently stroked the back of it during the whole time and felt the tension in the boy's hand and saw his body stiffen during the beatings. Severus watched with fascination about Harry's years at Hogwarts.  
  
Just before 8:30 the process was complete and Harry's eyes came back into focus. Harry warily turned his head and looked at his father with tears in his eyes. Severus knew at that moment that Harry was not a cryer and it took a lot to make the boy cry. He also had just seen first hand how horrible Harry's childhood had been. Severus automatically knew what Harry needed. He climbed into Harry's bed and Harry climbed into his lap and wrapped his arms around his father's torso and Severus wrapped his arms around Harry and held onto the boy as Harry's still small frame was wracked with sobs.  
  
Severus held onto Harry, rubbing soothingand smallcircles on the boy's arms and back and whispering soothing and comforting words in the boy's ear. After 10 minutes Harry calmed down and wiped his eyes with his fist and looked up at his father. Harry didn't know what to say and neither did Severus. At that moment a silent pact was made to never discuss what they had both just seen.  
  
"Dad this is going to sound really stupid but can I sleep with you tonight? I really don't want to be alone."  
  
"Of course I'll stay with you Harry and it doesn't sound stupid. You know that you can ask me anything, just let me go get into my pajamas and I'll be right back."  
  
Harry nodded and Severus left the room and came back in a couple of minutes in his own pair of plaid flannel pajamas. Climbing into Harry's bed Harry immediately latched onto Severus and Severus put his arm around the boy holding him close, trying to provide a little security. Before long the two of them were both fast asleep with no nightmares to distub father or son that night.  
  
  
  
A/N: I hope that it was okay people, I took a while for me to figure out how to write that part where Harry got his memory back and the aftermath of it happening. I hope that it was okay and was satisfactory to you all. Now that this little part is done the story will go at a much faster pace. Now push that little button in the left hand corner and leave me a review!!!! 


	20. Chapter 20 Almost back to normal

A/N: OMG you guys!! You're all awesome and very nice and Steph sweetie chill out and breathe!!! I'm really not that good! You need to just chill out I don't want to have to pass out on me! ;-) But I'm sorry that it's taken me so long to get this chapter up, I've been having some technology issues and to top it off I've been doing a monster download for the past 4 days so that's been taking up all of my internet activity which means I haven't been able to workon my website either *glares at slow download* But I hope this chapter is okay since it's so long overdued in its arrival! ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 20  
  
The rest of the week passed by uneventfully with Harry's ankle getting stronger and himself aging 2 years a day. Neither had discussed what they had seen during Harry's memory retreival process, and neither had any desire to discuss what had been seen. Harry, now that he had his memory back ploughed through all of his homework. Severus proved to be quite a big help in everything but Divination, but Harry easily did that homework anyways.  
  
Friday night found Harry and Severus sitting in the main chamber. Severus was grading some leftover essays from the previous friday while Harry was attempting to make a sign to put up in the common room announcing the tryouts for the quidditch team. This proved to be more challenging than Harry originally thought because he could see what he wanted in his head but for some reason he couldn't put it on parchment.  
  
There was a nice little pile of crumpled up bits of parchment surrounding Harry. Severus looked up as he heard Harry sigh and crumple up another piece of parchment. Severus smiled and went back to grading.  
  
After some time Harry approached his father holding a newly completed sign. Severus looked up and said,  
  
"What is it Harry?"  
  
Harry thrust the sign into his father's hand and said,  
  
"Does that look all right to you?"  
  
Severus looked disdainfully down at the sign and looked back to his, now 14 year old, son with a raised eyebrow and said unable to hide the sarcasm out of his voice  
  
"You interrupted me to ask me if this looks all right?"  
  
Harry smiled brightly and nodded his head.  
  
Severus inwardly smiled at Harry's antics and said,  
  
"Looks fine, now do I have your permission to finish my work?"  
  
Harry's response was to nod again and dash back over to the couch and pick up a book. Ten minutes later there was a knock on the door. Harry looked up and, seeing that his father made no move to get the door, got up himself and yanked open the door only to be ambushed by a bushy haired girl.  
  
" 'Lo Mione."  
  
Hermione made no move to relinquish her grip on Harry and said,  
  
"Oh Merlin Harry we were so scared. We haven't seen you since last week and then Professor McGonagall told us that you were sick and were to be left alone but that you would be pretty much back to normal by today." Hermione said in a rush without breathing.  
  
Harry listened to Hermione smiling and thinking to himself 'yup, that's definitely hermione.'  
  
Ron just stood back in the doorway during this entire time looking kind of lost and scared being in the presence of Snape again after what happened with Harry back in the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
Hermione relinquished her grip on Harry and held him at arm's length to look at Harry. Harry was a little uncertain and uncharacteristically self- conscious from the scrutiny he was getting from his friend. Harry's time spent in hospital stunted his height and body weight a little bit, but nothing to be concerned about. Harry was naturally disposed to be on the short and skinny side anyways.  
  
Hermione smiled and said,  
  
"You look good Harry are you back to being 15 yet?"  
  
"Not yet, I should be by tomorrow."  
  
Harry looked over at his father and saw that the man was ignoring the infamous trio and Harry beckoned the two inside. The 3 Gryffindor Prefects settled themselves on the couch and chairs in front of the fireplace and lapsed into silence. Hermione broke the silence,  
  
"Harry what was wrong with you? Why were you sick? Nobody has seen or heard hide or hair from you or Professor Snape since last saturday at breakfast?"  
  
Hearing that question come from the Granger girl's mouth Severus' head snapped up from his work and looked over at Harry who had visibly tensed slightly and Severus could tell that the boy was doing some serious thinking. Harry stole a glance at his father that clearly said 'I need you over here.'  
  
Severus stood up from his seat and moved over to the couch and sat next to Harryand Harry's hand snaked into his father's and Severus gve it a gentle squeee and Harry took a deep breath and started.  
  
He told them first about falling down the hill and having the attack and the treatment but when he got to the part about the vision Harry didn't know what to say because he had the memory of what happened in the vision but Harry still didn't know about what his body had gone through. All he knew was that he had a severe asthma attack. Severus told that part of the story. Then Harry picked up after he had woken up at Saint Andrews. Finally he told them about taking the potion and the spell that got his memory back, but didn't go into detail about the memories, he just said how he got them back.  
  
After Harry and Severus had finished Ron and Hermione didn't have a clue as to what to say. They just sat in their chairs not saying anything. Harry was still a little shocked as to what had happened to him when he had the vision that landed him in hospital.  
  
Sometime during the telling of Harry's reaction to the vision Harry had crept closer to his father and Severus had his arm around Harry's shoulder. Severus could feel the tension in the boy's back and started to massage in small circles. Harry turned his back to his father to allow him better access and almost dropped off to sleep from Severus' gentle ministrations.  
  
Hermione and Ron watched in shocked fascination at the interraction between Harry and Severus. Hermione looked pointedly at Ron as if to say 'I told you so.' Ron's response was to merely glare at the girl.  
  
Severus worked out the last knot out of the boy's back and whispered something into his ear and Harry nodded his head. This snapped Ron and Hermione out of their reverie and Hermione said  
  
"Harry are you going to be coming back to the Tower tonight or tomorrow?"  
  
Harry shook his head and said,  
  
"No guys, I'll come back on sunday night. I'd rather stay here this weekend with my father I'm still not feeling completely up to speed and would rather be down here closer to him."  
  
Hermione nodded her head. Harry looked over at Ron and said,  
  
"Well you've been awfully quiet tonight. You haven't said a word since I opened the door."  
  
Ron snorted and said sort of sheepishly,  
  
"Yeah I know. Sorry 'bout that mate. But you know how Herm gets when she gets talking and then I just didn't know what to say after you and Sn- Professor Snape said what happened."  
  
Harry nodded then smirked and said,  
  
"I see your point Ron. Hey Ron when you go back up to the Common Room can you post this on the announcement board?" Harry said holding out the sign  
  
Ron took and looked at it and said  
  
"Sure thing mate."  
  
Harry yawned widely and said  
  
"Well guys, I hate to do this to you but I'm really tired and am going to turn in early so I will see you both back up in Gryffindor Tower on sunday evening after dinner."  
  
Ron and Hermione nodded and stood up and took their leave. After the two Gryffindor Prefects left Severus pulled Harry into a hug and said,  
  
"I'm proud of you for how you handled that. I know it wasn't easy for you."  
  
Harry nodded and made no move to separate from his father, nor did Severus move to separate from Harry as long as the boy wanted. Before long Harry's breathing evened out and Severus looked down and realized that Harry had fallen asleep.  
  
Cracking a smile Severus easily lifted Harry and carried the boy into his bedchambers. Gently laying the boy on the bed he walked over to Harry's dresser and pulled out a pair of red plaid pajama pants and a red t-shirt and carefully dressed the boy in his pajamas and bedded him down. Leaning over Severus smoothed an errant lock of hair off of Harry's cheek and kissed the boy's forehead and quietly crept from the room.  
  
Setting himself behind his desk again Severus quickly finished the essays that he had abandoned. Thirty minutes later the grading was done and just as Severus put down his quill there was a yelp from Harry's bedchamber. Severus raced to the chamber to see Harry sitting up and slightly panting.  
  
Walking over to Harry's bed he sat next to the slightly shaking boy and put an arm around his shoulder and said  
  
"Did you have another nightmare?"  
  
Harry shook his head no and said  
  
"I just woke up and realized that I was alone."  
  
Severus sighed and pulled Harry into a hug and said  
  
"Do you want me to stay in here again tonight?"  
  
Harry minesculey nodded and Severus sighed and stood and got into his pajamas, came back and climbed into Harry's bed and enveloped the boy in a tight hug. Harry sighed in contentment and snuggled down and just before Harry fell asleep Severus said,  
  
"You know that you've got to get used to sleeping alone again right? I'm not going to be up in your room in Gryffindor Tower."  
  
Harry nodded and said,  
  
"I know, but I just wanted to be with you while I can."  
  
Severus squeezed Harry a little bit and soon both father and son were asleep.  
  
  
  
A/N: I'm sorry if Harry seems like a little kid asking his father to sleep in his bed with him at age 14 but I will make a confession. If I'm at home from school and I have a bad dream or just feel scared I won't hesitate to go into my parents room and climb into bed with them and if you all think I'm an immature scared little kid then go right ahead because I DON'T CARE! ;-) I'm secure enough to come out and say that and if a 22 year old can do that, then so can a 14 year old and I'm pretty mature for my age so you can't say that I'm acting like a child! :-P Anyways I hope that chapter didn't suck so why don't you push that little button in the bottom left hand corner and leave me a review and tell me what you think about it but please no flames!!!!! Next chapter will probably be a bit slow getting up too because I have to perform for a festival here on campus this weekend and then next weekend I have to do tech rehersals and performances for my school's dance concert which my choir is singing Britten's Ceremony of Carols so the dancers can do a ballet to and I have a solo in the piece so I'm going to be really busy for the next week and a half with rehersals, lessons and classes so please just bear with me and be patient with me. Thanks all and don't forget to leave me a review!!!!!!!!! 


	21. Chapter 21 New Potions

A/N: Wow you guys thanks so much for the nice reviews for the last chapter. And I already said it that Cho will not be making an appearance in this fic and Lei will see Harry again when he gets back to Gryffindor Tower! Now I'm going to stop my incessant rambling and get on with the chapter......right...................now. ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 21  
  
Saturday morning found Severus and Harry having the lie ins to end all lie ins.  
  
Harry had had a very rough night that night, waking up several times from nightmares and visions. Voldemort had gone on another torture and killing spree. This time however, he brought more senior death eaters and so their curses, especially the cruciatus, were much greater in intensity and length than that of the junior death eater's from Harry's vision from the previous weekend. It really tore at Severus to see the effects on Harry's body. He thought that the effects of the junior death eaters were bad, it was nothing compared to what the senior death eaters could do.  
  
Breakfast and lunch came and went without any signs of Severus or Harry waking. At 2:30 Severus woke up to see Harry still down for the count. Harry was clutching tightly to Severus' pajamas and Severus cracked a small smile but quickly turned somber remembering the boy's last vision, which happened just after 6am. He could tell that it had been a horrible one but Harry couldn't get one word about it out of his mouth, the boy just kep on crying until he fell back asleep.  
  
Severus carefully pried himself out of Harry's grip and crept out of the room to go brew a potion to help with the after effects of the cruciatus because Harry would sorely need it. He watched as Harry's body gave a small jerk from yet another muscle spasm and went and got to work.  
  
Harry slept until 4:30 then woke up for a moment. When he woke up and realized that he couldn't move and that he was in a lot of pain. Groaning and closing his eyes all the memories from the night before came flooding back and dragged Harry into literally, a painful, realization as to what had happened.  
  
Severus walked into Harry's bedchambers at 5:15 to see Harry's eyes closed but a small tear glistening in the corner of his left eye. Severus felt horrible for Harry for what he was going through. Walking quietly over to the side of Harry's bed Severus wiped away the tear that woke up Harry. Harry looked up his father and said,  
  
"Hi"  
  
"Good evening, nice to see you back in the land of the conscious." Severus responded.  
  
Harry looked a bit shocked and said,  
  
"Did you just say evening? What time is it? How long have I been asleep?"  
  
Severus let out a chuckle and said,  
  
"Yes I did say evening, it's about 5:15 and you have been asleep since about 6 o'clock this morning. At least that was the last time that you woke up that I'm aware of."  
  
Harry nodded his head a bit and winced at the movement. Seeing Harry's wince Severus held out the goblet and said,  
  
"Here, drink it down. It'll help with the pain and the aftereffects."  
  
He helped Harry sit up just enough to down the potion and gently laid the boy back down and covered him back up and smoothed his bangs back and felt the slight temperature. Walking into his store room and coming back with another goblet and said while helping Harry sit up,  
  
"Here, you're running a bit of a temperature."  
  
Harry downed the second potion and laid back down when his stomach grumbled loudly. Severus cracked a smile and said  
  
"Hungry are we?"  
  
Harry shepishly smiled and said,  
  
"Just a little bit, but I can't move. Literally."  
  
"Well I can't very well not have you eat and you certainly aren't going back to Saint Andrews to be put back on an IV." Severus said jokingly "So I guess I will just have to feed you myself."  
  
Harry was first horrified about the thought of going back to Saint Andrews and being put back on that wretched IV, but then when his father said that he would just feed him he visibly relaxed and let out the breath that he didn't even know that he was holding.  
  
Severus seeing Harry's tention said,  
  
"Harry I would only willingly take you there if it was absolutely necessary and Madame Pomfrey said that she could do nothing and there's very little that that woman can't handle."  
  
Harry nodded and Severus said,  
  
"Now I'm going to order us some dinner, I'll be back in a few minutes all right?"  
  
Harry nodded and said,  
  
"Okay dad."  
  
Severus left the chambers and went out and summoned a house elf and placed an order for dinner. He then went and changed into a pair of black trousers and t-shirt and walked back out into the main chamber just as the house elf popped in with the tray of food.  
  
Taking the food and thanking the elf he walked back into Harry's bedchambers and set the tray on the bedside table and helped Harry sit up onto a pile of stacked pillows and bring the tray over and set the legs up over the boy's lap. Bite by bite Harry was fed a dinner of mashed potatoes, dressing, peas and chicken. After he had finished feeding Harry and eating a little bit himself he moved the tray back to the bedside table.  
  
Severus could tell that Harry was frustrated about his current situation but also saw that the boy knew that there was nothing he could do about it. Severus looked Harry straight in the eyes and said,  
  
"Harry how would you feel about me developing a new potion for you to take that will make you not be affected by your visions. You wouldn't have them and you wouldn't feel the effects of the curses that are being used when they happen."  
  
Harry thought for a moment and said,  
  
"I would really like that but I would rather still be able to see what happens in the vision because I find that I can gather information for Dumbledore as to what the death eaters and Voldemort are up to. But taking away being affected by the curses definitely sounds good to me."  
  
Severus couldn't help but feel proud of Harry because even though it still caused the boy pain and to lose sleep, he was still trying to do his part to help.  
  
"All right Harry, I'll make it so that you can't be affected by the curses but you are still aware as to what is happening in the visions."  
  
Harry broke out into a big smile and Severus leaned forward and pulled Harry into a hug and smoothed the boy's hair and rubbed his back. Harry mustered every bit of strength that he had and barely managed to wrap his arms around his father. Since that simple act exhausted the rest of Harry's strength he closed his eyes and started to drift off to sleep. Sensing that Harry was falling asleep Severus said,  
  
"Harry you should take a bath to get cleaned up, you've been in this bed all day."  
  
Harry opened his eyes and said,  
  
"All right dad."  
  
Severus left and got the bath ready and came back and helped Harry get out of his pajamas and carried the boy into the bathroom and carefully set him down in the bath and carefully started to wash him. Thirty minutes later Harry was clean and smelling good, back in a fresh pair of pajamas and back in bed. The bath had left Harry very drowsy and only stayed awake long enough to say 'good night' and to have Severus kiss him on his forehead.  
  
Severus paused at the door and looked back at his sleeping son and turned and went out into the main chamber. He had some work to do.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Since it was still very early in the evening (just after 7 o'clock) Severus decided to get going on the research for Harry's potion. Standing in front of his many bookshelves he went through and started selecting books that would help him.  
  
10:30pm found Severus surrounded by several books and pages of parchment. Severus felt that it was necessary to have the potion also have sleeping potion properties since it was to be used right before Harry went to bed so it might as well help Harry get to sleep. The potion would also keep Harry asleep after the vision but be able to retain the memories to recall when he woke up in the morning.  
  
Severus threw down his quill in triumph. He finally had everything and could now start the task of actually brewing the potion. Since the potion itself wouldn't take that long to brew Severus decided that he would just brew it then. Grabbing the top sheet of parchment with the information that he needed on it he went to his storeroom and got everything ready.  
  
At 11:45 Severus walked out of his storeroom with a goblet of the freshly made potion, he wanted to test it to see if it worked so he quietly made his way to Harry's bedchambers. Stepping inside Severus saw Harry sleeping peacefully (for once). He almost hated to have to wake up Harry to take the potion but he needed to see if it worked.  
  
Walking over to the bed, Severus set the goblet on the bedside table and gently shook and called to Harry. Harry slowly stirred and locked onto his father's onyx eyes and said,  
  
"Dad? What's going on?"  
  
"Harry I just finished the potion and I need you to take it to see if it works or not."  
  
"All right." Harry whispered  
  
Severus grabbed the goblet and helped Harry sit up and drink the potion. The sleeping potion's effects were almost instantaneous as Harry dropped off to sleep just as he finished it. Severus went out into the main chamber and grabbed a book and then went back into Harry's bedchambers and dragged a chair next to the boy's bed and settled down for a long night of observing.  
  
  
  
A/N: Well I finally got the chapter done. I've been a little upset about the news of Richard Harris so it delayed me a bit in completing this chapter. I idolized him as an actor, he was one of the greatest actors to have ever lived so I was pretty upset about that yesterday so it delayed me a little more. I hope this chapter didn't suck too bad so push that little button in the left hand corner and tell me what you think. Next chapter might take a few days because I'm busy with concerts, rehersals and classwork. 


	22. Chapter 22 Return to Gryffindor

A/N: Well I've started the next chapter, we'll see how long it takes me to finish and post it. I appreciate the nice reviews but Lei is going to be on a back burner for this fic. I focused on her a lot in the last fic and I know that a lot of you love her but I want to primarily focus on Harry and Sev in this story but she will be making intermittant appearances. I hope this chapter is okay, so here's the new chapter. ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 22  
  
Sunday morning dawned bright and clear without a hint of a cloud in the sky. To stay awake all night Severus had alternated between reading and taking a couple of doses of an energy potion. Harry woke up at 9 o'clock to see his father sitting in a chair next to his bed watching him intently,  
  
"Any dreams or visions?"  
  
Harry chewed his lower lip for a moment, thinking and said,  
  
"Yes, just one. Voldemort was 'initiating' the junior death eaters from last week since they had apparently passed all of their 'tests'. But there was no planning or attacks."  
  
Severus nodded and said,  
  
"Well then the potion worked."  
  
Harry grinned and said  
  
"Yes it did."  
  
Harry launched himself at Severus and hugged him tight and said  
  
"Thanks dad for doing this. I love you."  
  
Severus held tightly onto Harry said,  
  
"I love you too Harry. Now you realize that you'll have to take this every single night right before you go to bed."  
  
Harry nodded and stood up and made a dash for the bathroom since he desperately had to go. Severus watched Harry dash from the room and shook his head and smiled and walked out to the main chamber to order breakfast.  
  
After the two had eaten Hermione dropped by and gave Harry the homework from thursday and friday that he needed to have for classes for the upcoming week. After breakfast Harry took a shower and got dressed in a emerald green sweater and a pair of black trousers.  
  
Harry spent the rest of the day doing the homework to be made up and Severus spent it helping Harry where he needed it and reading. Just before 6 o'clock Severus said,  
  
"Harry do you want to eat in the Great Hall or here?"  
  
Harry mumbled and looked down at his feet then Severus said,  
  
"Harry speak up, I can't hear you."  
  
"I'd rather eat down here with you. I don't think I'm ready to face the rest of the school yet."  
  
Severus nodded and walked over to Harry and put his arm across the boy's still bony shoulders and turned the boy's head so they were looking in eachothers eyes and said,  
  
"Harry, you have nothing to be ashamed about. It's perfectly fine, okay?"  
  
Harry softened under his father's obsidian gaze and said softly,  
  
"All right dad, now can we please eat? I'm starving."  
  
Severus chuckled and said  
  
"All right. I've said it before and I'll say it again, you are entirely too skinny and you're skinnier than you were before all of this happened."  
  
"Yes but you're not by any means big either." Harry retorted  
  
"That's true but you take after your mother in your height and you have my bone structure but you don't have the meat on your bones like I do." Severus kidded  
  
Harry softened a bit about the mention of his mother, he'd only been told that he had her eyes, but not anything more than that. He didn't notice that his father had been calling him until Severus was physically shaking him. Harry snapped out of his reverie and said,  
  
"What? Huh?"  
  
"You spaced out on me, dinner's here if you want to eat."  
  
Only then did Harry notice the tray of food on the small table in the room. Instantly he felt his mouth water and tucked into shepherds pie and rolls with a ferocity that almost rivaled Dudley. Severus smirked at Harry's antics then arched an eyebrow at the boy that made him slow down and started to eat his meal at a civilized pace.  
  
The meal passed by in relative silence and fairly quickly. Before Harry knew it it was time to make his way back to Gryffindor Tower. He looked to his father and said,  
  
"Dad would you walk with me up to the Tower?"  
  
"Of course Harry. Let's go."  
  
The two exited the quarters. They passed by the Great Hall where dinner was still in full swing so they thankfully wouldn't meet any students on the way back to Gryffindor Tower. Much too soon for Harry's liking they reached the Fat Lady's Portrait who upon seeing Harry said,  
  
"Well I haven't seen you in a while, glad to have you back."  
  
"Thanks, is it all right if Professor Snape comes in with me?"  
  
"Of course, he is a head of house here and the Headmaster has informed me of your two's relationship so it's perfectly fine. Now password if you please."  
  
"gibbering."  
  
The fat lady opened up and the two walked through the empty common room over to the tapestry entrance to the prefects area and giving it the password. Walking down the hallway and then giving the password to enter his room the two stepped inside and paused inside the door and surveyed the room. Clearly a house elf had straightened up the room. Severus walked around surveying and said,  
  
"Nice room."  
  
"Thanks, you should see Lei's. Her room is loaded with pictures, trinkets and other stuf."  
  
Severus sat down in Harry's armchair and said,  
  
"I can imagine."  
  
Harry went about unpacking and putting away his things that he had brought back from his father's rooms. While Harry's back was turned Severus noticed a bushy brown and read head poking taround the door. Severus waved them into the room and Hermione and Ron snuck in and up to Harry's back. Hermione reached up and covered Harry's eyes and said as Harry stiffened unconsciously,  
  
"Guess who"  
  
Harry spun around with a grin and hugged his friend and said  
  
"Hey 'Mione."  
  
Hermione felt the thinness of her friend and mentally frowned but said,  
  
"I figured you'd not come to the Great Hall for dinner tonight and come straight here."  
  
Harry nodded and said,  
  
"Yeah, I didn't feel like facing the whole school yet."  
  
Harry looked over to Ron and said,  
  
"Did you remember to put the sign up?"  
  
Ron loooked back to his friend with a mock offended look on his face and said,  
  
"Of course I did. Besides Herm here would never let me forget anyways."  
  
Harry smirked at his friend and his eyes flicked over to his father who had a bemused expression on his face.  
  
"Have you finished all of your homework yet Harry?" Hermione shot out  
  
Harry quirked a smile and said,  
  
"Of course Hermione, you should know by now that Dad would never not let me finish my homework."  
  
"You're definitely correct about that Harry. You are a prefect and more importantly my son and I will not accept or tolerate anything less than your very best." Severus said slightly seriously.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and Ron snorted and Hermione let out a little giggle. Hermione grabbed Ron's hand and started to drag the boy towards the door saying,  
  
"We'll see you later Harry. I'm going to help Ron with an essay which I'm sure he hasn't started yet."  
  
Harry looked down, miled and shook his head while Severus quirked an eyebrow.  
  
No sooner had Hermione and Ron left than Lei came in, walked over to Harry and pulled him into a hug and said,  
  
"And just when were you going to tell me that you were back?"  
  
Harry smiled, returned the hug and said,  
  
"As soon as I got settled back in. I swear Lei. Besides I thought you were out. I thought you had dance on sundays."  
  
Lei looked down at her clothes, which consisted of a pair of rainbow knit legwarmers over pink tights and a pink wrap around sweater over her black web-backed leotard.  
  
"You're right Harry. I did have class tonight but I just got back and saw your door open and the light on so I decided to come by."  
  
She stepped back and helpd him at arms length and said,  
  
"You look skinnier than before."  
  
Harry knew she was going to say something along those lines and said,  
  
"I was in Saint Andrews from last saturday until tuesday when I was 7 and it stunted my weight and height a bit."  
  
Lei paled at the mention of the hospital andsaid,  
  
"What happened Harry? Why were you there?"  
  
"He had a severe attack. That's what happened." Severus supplied  
  
Lei looked from her professor to Harry who was looking at the floor and nodding his head. Lei put her arm around Harry's bony shoulders and said,  
  
"Yes but you're back now and you'll get all bulked up again once you start playing quidditch." Harry looked into Lei's eyes, smiled and said,  
  
"I know that Lei."  
  
Lei looked over to Severus and said,  
  
"And I assume that's why there was no class last week?"  
  
"That would be correct Lei."  
  
"Professor why were you taking care of Harry. I was told that you had to take care of him because the accident happened in your class but I have a feeling that that was only part of the truth."  
  
Severus looked over to Harry as if silently asking for permission and after a moment of hesitation Harry nodded and Severus said,  
  
"Because I'm his father."  
  
Lei was speechless. Simply speechless. Finally after a minute she stammered,  
  
"But......how?!"  
  
Severus quirked an eyebrow and said,  
  
"I thought that would be obvious Lei."  
  
Lei blushed and said,  
  
"I thought at the end of the summer that Harry looked like you. Especially in your rooms before we came up here. But I thought it was just a coincidence and so I dismissed it."  
  
Lei rounded on Harry and said,  
  
"And why didn't you tell me sooner?"  
  
"Well I wanted to tell Ron and Hermione first and I told them the night before the accident in class happened and I couldn't find you after I told them and as the muggle americans say 'the rest is history.'"  
  
Lei nodded and said,  
  
"All right, that seems like a good enough excuse."  
  
Harry snorted while Severus muttered an 'I'll say'  
  
Well Harry I've got some homework to do and I'm sure that I stink from dance class so I'm going to go take a trip to the prefects bathroom." Lei said "and see Doug." she added as an afterthought.  
  
Harry smirked and looked at the floor and Severus raised his eyebrow at the 7th year. Lei quickly said,  
  
"Don't give me that look professor you know very well how Doug and I are!"  
  
"You're right I do Lei. Have fun and I'll see you in class."  
  
Lei waved and took her leave. Severus shut the door and walked over to Harry and pulled him into a hug and said,  
  
"I'm proud of you, you handled that very well."  
  
Harry nodded and squeezed his father and said,  
  
"You should probably get going, it's going to look suspicious to the students if you're coming out of the gryffindor prefects area."  
  
Severus nodded his head and said,  
  
"You're probably right. I will see you in class tomorrow."  
  
Severus kissed the top of Harry's head and released him and walked out of the room.  
  
A/N: That took me 2 days to type and I hope it was okay I might slow down in putting out the chapters because I got my midterm grades and they're not good and I really need to get on the ball and pull them up and it's getting to be that stage in the semester where I've got concerts to do and tons of papers and projects to do and since I'm a senior I really need to pass all of these classes and do reallywell in them. But push that little button down in the left hand corner and leave me a review and tell me what you think of this chapter. 


	23. Chapter 23 Visions and Back to Classes

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys, I appreciate it. Well here's the next chapter and this is NOT going to turn into a Lei and Severus fic. I firmly believe in not having relationships between students and teachers. Oh and Lei will not find out about Dumbledore being her father yet, I established in the last fic that she won't find out until she turns 18 and that won't be for another year and it certainly won't be happening in this fic. This fic's primary focus is Sev and Harry and I'm going to try and keep it that way. I already said that if Harry hooks up with somebody it's going to be Ginny but I'm not a romance writer and I doubt that it'll come to that but we'll see. Anyways, here's the next chapter so ENJOY!!!!!  
  
Chapter 23  
  
Before leaving Harry's room Severus left a bottle of the potion for Harry on his desk with a note attached with instructions on how and when to take it. Severus made hisway down to his dungeons and stood just inside the door noting how quiet it sounded and empty it felt without Harry being there.  
  
Harry sat on his bed feeling fairly alone. He had grown accustomed to being around his father all of the time in the past couple of weeks. Harry mentally smacked himself and said,  
  
"Get a hold of yourself. You're 15 and a Gryffindor at that! Stop acting like a little kid!"  
  
Harry went over to his bookshelf and pulled off a book on his shelf and sat on his bed and started to write out some new strategies for the team to practice after tryouts.  
  
Severus took a long and hot shower and got into his pajamas and grabbed the book he had been reading the night before in Harry's room, climbed into bed and read until he fell asleep.  
  
After writing out 5 new plays Harry saw the time and got into his pajamas and getting a goblet full of potion and set it on his bedside table. He climbed into bed and snuggled under the sheets and laid down. Seizing the goblet Harry drank it down and no sooner than he set the cup down on the bedside table than he was fast asleep.  
  
Just after midnight Severus woke up to searing pain in his left arm from his dark mark. Severus immediately jumped out of bed and threw on his death eater robes and grabbed his mask and headed out the door.  
  
Once he got past the anti-apparition wards he apparated into a large room. Sitting in a throne in front of him was Lord Voldemort. Severus dropped to his knees and kissed the hem of Voldemort's robe and said,  
  
"You summoned my Lord."  
  
"Yes I did Severus, now get up."  
  
Severus stood and waited as Voldemort rose from his throne and started to circle around him. Finally Voldemort Spoke.  
  
"I heard that you recently had to care for Harry Potter for 2 weeks while he was transformed into a small child."  
  
"Yes my Lord, that was correct. Loathe as I am to admit it."  
  
"And why did you not bring him to me? Or at least send word to me."  
  
"Dumbledore was constantly watching me and I couldn't slip off with him."  
  
"Yes Severus, I do suppose you're right. Is the boy back to normal yet?"  
  
"YEs my Lord, just yesterday."  
  
"I see. Severus I am starting to plan my invasion and subsequent take over of Hogwarts."  
  
Severus internally paled but kept his neutral facial expression and said,  
  
"Do you know when it will happen my Lord?"  
  
Voldemort and took out his wand and cast 'crucio' on Severus. After taking the curse off and Severus had scrambled to his feet Voldemort said,  
  
"All in due time my dear boy, and you should know better not to question me. You will know when I deem it necessary to tell you."  
  
"Yes my Lord, forgive me my Lord."  
  
"Severus my boy. Just make sure that it never happens again."  
  
"Yes my Lord."  
  
"I thought it would be a nice surprise for our dear Mr. Potter to have the attack happen on Halloween. A little remembrance and reminder of what happened 14 years ago."  
  
"An excellent idea my Lord."  
  
"Crucio."  
  
Voldemort held the curse for a minute, released it and said,  
  
"I don't recall asking for your approval Severus."  
  
"Yes my Lord, I apologize."  
  
"Never let it happen again Severus, for you know the consequences."  
  
Severus stayed silent and Voldemort said,  
  
"Make sure that you never forget to send any information to me. Especially regarding Mr. Potter."  
  
"Yes my Lord." Severus replied and turned to leave.  
  
"Oh and Severus."  
  
Snape turned from his retreat from the chamber and said,  
  
"Yes my Lord."  
  
"Crucio."  
  
After 30 seconds Voldemort took the curse off and said,  
  
"Never leave before I dismiss you. Now get out of my sight."  
  
Severus bowed and left the chamber and apparated back to Hogwarts. He barely made it down to his dungeons, drank a potion to help with the aftereffects and collapsed onto his bed still in his Death Eater robes and fell asleep.  
  
Harry jolted awake very early the next morning, remembering in painful clarity the vision from the night. He jumped out of bed and hurriedly got dressed and wrote notes to Ron and Hermione telling them not to wait for him and grabbed his stuff for class and ran out the door. He ran all the way to the Headmaster's office then realized that he didn't know the password. After several tries the door finally opened for fizzing whizbees. Harry dashed up the stairs then knocked on Dumbledore's door. After hearing a 'come in' Harry walked into the familiar office and said in a rush,  
  
"Professor, Dad was summoned last night. Voldemort tortured him a bit and then said that he was planning an attack on Hogwarts on Halloween as a reminder to me of what happened at my parents house." Harry sucked in a breath as Dumbledore said,  
  
"Thank you for the information Harry. Now why don't we go down and check on your father."  
  
Harry nodded and followed Dumbledore out of his office and down to his father's dungeon quarters. The two arrived in the quarters and walked back into Severus' bedchambers. Severus had not moved from his position on the bed during the night and was still in his death eater robes. He had a knot on his forehead, probably from hitting the floor, and a few other bruises here and there from thrashing and convulsing.  
  
Harry walked around to the side of the bed and put his hand on his father's shoulder. Severus woke up and looked into Harry's worried emerald eyes, cracked a smile and said in a raw voice,  
  
"How did I know you'd be down here the moment you woke up."  
  
"Probably because you might be more of a seer than Trelawney is." Harry joked  
  
Severus snorted and said,  
  
"Yes but that doesn't take much."  
  
Albus smiled at the scene before him and cleared his throat and said,  
  
"Harry's already given me a full report of everything that happened from his vision. How are you feeling Severus?"  
  
"Like I've been trampled by a heard of rampaging hippogriffs." Severus replied  
  
Albus smiled and said,  
  
"As to be expected. I'll take the liberty of cancelling your classes for today."  
  
Severus sat up and said,  
  
"No Albus, that is not necessary. The students have had too much time off as it is. I'll be up to breakfast soon."  
  
Dumbledore knew not to argue with Severus because once he got his mind set on something you would never change it.  
  
"Very well Severus, I will see you up in the Great Hall then." Albus said then took his leave.  
  
Harry looked at his father and gave him a hug as if to solidify that he was actually there and fine. Severus hugged Harry back then said,  
  
"I see you remembered to take the potion last night. I'm sorry you had to see that though."  
  
"I see stuff like that every night, you know that Dad. At least it wasn't as bad last night as it was when they're going out."  
  
"You're right Harry. Now I'm sure that Weasley and Granger are looking for you so go and eat breakfast, I'll see you up in the Great Hall and if I don't see you there for some reason I'll see you in class." Severus said with a mock glare.  
  
Harry smiled and left the room and quarters and made his way up to the Great Hall. Since it was barely past 7 o'clock the hall was fairly empty. Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table and opened up his potions textbook to make sure he was absolutely prepared for that day's lesson.  
  
An hour later Harry was still slowly eating his breakfast and reading over his make-up work, when Ron and Hermione joined him. Hermione said,  
  
"Where'd you go so early this morning Harry? I bumped into Lei and said that she saw you dashing out of the quarters before 7 o'clock."  
  
"I had another vision last night and I had to go tell Dumbledore, it was really important."  
  
Ron and Hermione just nodded knowing not to ask Harry what went on in his dreams and visions because he would never tell them. Harry looked up and saw his father enter the hall through the door behind the head table. Severus met Harry's eyes and gave a look that said 'did you really think that I wouldn't show up?' Harry just snorted and returned to his meal and converstation.  
  
The trio arrived at Snape's dungeons, ready for another potions lesson. Snape swept into the room and his eyes met with Harry's, sneered and said,  
  
"Well well well, it seems that Mr. Potter has finally decided to grace us with his presence again."  
  
The Slytherins snickered and Draco shot Harry a nasty look as Snape turned his back to write the instructions for that lesson on the board. After writing out the ingredients and instructions he said,  
  
"Get to work now! Oh and Potter you have some work to hand in."  
  
Harry sighed and rose from his seat grabbing the 2 essays that he had already done that he knew was perfect, or pretty close to it, and walked up to Snape's desk. Setting the essays on the desk, Harry walked back to his seat where he started to arrange the ingredients for the numbness potion that they were to make that day.  
  
The rest of the class passed by for the most part uneventfully. Except for Malfoy's glares, sneers and extra ingredient tossing in Harry's general direction. Harry mentally shook his head and thought to himself 'some people never change, or grow up for that matter.'  
  
Snape swept around the room in his usual manner, praising the Slytherins and subtracting points from the Gryffindors. While bending over Harry's cauldron Snape gave Harry a note saying to come to his rooms after dinner that night. Snape swept away and told the class to bottle their potions, label and turn them in and to clean up their messes. The bell rang, signalling the end of class and the class very quickly left the dungeon classroom and made their way to their next classes.  
  
A/N: I hope that chapter was okay, I've been incredibly busy lately unfortunately. I just got done with the dance concert rehersal and performances that I had to do with my choir and the work is just piling up on me at this stage in the semester. I'm going home in 2 weeks for Thanksgiving though for a 5 day weekend so I'll hopefully be getting out a couple of chapters then but we're going to my grandparents house in West Virginia and I think they have a computer but it might be my uncle's so I might not be able to post them but I'll at least be able to handwrite them because I'm going to bring my notebook with me! So as soon as I get to a computer then I'll have more chapters coming out. Hopefully I'll be able to update more before then but if not I'll make up for it during that break. Neways, push that little button down there on the left and leave me a review and tell me if you think that this chapter totally sucked or that you liked it! 


	24. Chapter 24 Later that day and summons

A/N: Wow you guys, I'm glad you like this but as I said before the chapters will be slower coming because I've got a ton of work to do for classes, this is getting to be crunch time and my studies are more important than working on this fic unfortunately. I'm not paying $25,000 a year to become a fanfiction writer, or any writer for that matter so I'm going to focus more on my schoolwork than this fic. If I get inspired I'll write but I've got too much work to do to make this a very high priority. Just please be patient with me, I've got a break coming up in a couple of weeks and I'll be able to write freely then. But here's chapter 24 I hope it doesn't suck. ENJOY  
  
Chapter 24  
  
The rest of the day passed by uyneventfully and before the trio knew it dinner was over and Harry was headed down to his father's rooms. Harry entered the quarters and no sooner had he closed the doors to the room than out of the corner of his eye a red light was seen hurtling towards him and his world went black.  
  
Harry woke up to his father leaning over him with a smirk on his face. Harry attempted to sit up but his father pushed him gently back down. Harry felt a knot forming on the back of his head and said indignantly,  
  
"What'd you do that for?"  
  
"To see how much you were on your guard." Severus replied  
  
"Well wasn't there any way to do that without stunning me?!" Harry retorted  
  
"No, not really." Severus said.  
  
Harry merely snorted a squeezed his eyes shut, trying vainly to fight off the rapidly intensifying headache.  
  
"Harry I'm sorry that I stunned you, but I had to see if you were on your guard. Which clearly you weren't. I spoke with the Headmaster and we both agree that you need to be trained for the coming battle and that given my background that I am the best person to do the training. The first thing that I felt you needed to learn is to constantly be on your guard."  
  
Harry opened his eyes and pained green locked onto his father's onyx and said,  
  
"All right, I get the picture. Constant Vigilance."  
  
Severus smirked and said while helping Harry up,  
  
"That's right. Now the stuff I'm going to be teaching you is very advanced magic that you normally wouldn't learn here. However; Dumbledore feels it necessary that you learn it because Voldemort and the Death Eaters aren't going to hold anything back in the battle."  
  
Harry snorted because he knew that point all too well. The next 2 hours were spent learning hexes, curses, countercurses and blocking spells. At 8:30 Severus stopped the practical part of the training. Harry sankonto the couch, tired and sweating, while Severus walked over to a bookshelf and grabbed a medium sized (about 300 pages) book and brought it over to Harry. Harry took the book and looked up curiously at his father.  
  
"I want you to have this read by tomorrow night, it's not that big so you should be able to do it." Severus said and sat down next to Harry.  
  
"Now I won't lie to you and say that this won't be difficult or painless, but you know that you can always come to me whenever you feel frustrated or anything at all."  
  
Harry nodded and said,  
  
"I know and understand Dad." Harry stood up and said,  
  
"I'd better get back to the Tower."  
  
Severus stood up and said,  
  
"All right Harry. I want you to come down here at 6:30 every night. We'll train for an hour so that way you can still have time for quidditch practice and homework."  
  
Harry nodded and said,  
  
"All right Dad, I'll see you tomorrow then."  
  
"Night Harry, don't forget to take your potion tonight."  
  
"All right Dad." Harry smiled and left the quarters and made his way up to Gryffindor while thumbing through the book his father had given him. From what Harry could tell it was a book on hexes and curses. After giving the Fat Lady the password he entered the common room and started to walk towards the prefects quarters but stopped when he heard his name being called.  
  
Harry turned and saw Ron and Hermione sitting on a couch in front of the fire. He walked over to the couch while Ron said,  
  
"Hey mate, where've you been?"  
  
"Snape had to talk to me."  
  
"About what, Harry?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Nothing important. Nothing that you guys need to worry about."  
  
Hermione and Ron gave eachother a look, shrugged their shoulders and Hermione said,  
  
"All right Harry."  
  
"Look guys, I've got some reading to do so I'm going to go to my room. I've got to get this done tonight."  
  
"All right Harry, night." Hermione said.  
  
"Night mate, see you tomorrow." Ron said  
  
"Night guys." Harry said and retreated to his room and got into his pyjamas and sat in his armchair and immersed himself in the book his father had given him.  
  
By 11:30 Harry had finished the book and had committed the hexes and curses to memory. Harry stood up and yawned and stretched, got a gobletfull of potion and git into bed. Harry took the potion and promptly fell asleep.  
  
Severus again was awakened by his dark mark burning. Acting quickly he got dressed and apparated into the same room he was in the previous night. Only this time there were dozens of death eaters with him. Voldemort raised his hand and the room instantly fell silent.  
  
"Now that you all have finally decided to grace me with your presence I will start and you will listen or suffer the consequences."  
  
The room was so silent that you could hear a pin drop.  
  
"Now, the time has come to wage my attack and take over of Hogwarts. I have found a way to get around the wards on the school now you all are here so you can be told the actual plan and your orders."  
  
The room stayed completely silent showing Voldemort that they understood.  
  
"Now, the attack will happen on the evening of Halloween. We will attack the school while the students are at the Halloween Feast. We will enter the grounds where I'm sure we will be met by much of the staff and faculty and hopefully, Harry Potter. I want to make it absolutely clear that Potter is mine, nobody is to touch him unless it is to bring him to me which I don't think will be a problem. If I find out that anybody has done a thing to him they will be killed instantly."  
  
Each death eater unconsciously paled behind their masks.  
  
"As I said, nobody is to touch Potter. Anybody may have at Dumbledore but Potter is mine. Am I clear?"  
  
A chorus of "Yes master" followed.  
  
"Good, just making sure I got through those thick skulls of yours. We will conveigne in Hogsmeade at 6 o' clock that evening am I understood?"  
  
Another chorus of "Yes master" followed.  
  
"Good, now leave and don't forget or you will not live to see the next day."  
  
The Death Eater's then apparated out. Severus hurriedly walked up to the castle and to the Headmaster's office. Severus gave a password and entered Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore rose and gestured for Severus to sit in a chair in front of his desk.  
  
"Well Severus, what did Voldemort want this evening."  
  
"To give us the plans and orders for the attack on Hogwarts."  
  
"Well what did he say?"  
  
"The attack is going to happen some time during the Halloween Feast. He ordered the death eaters to meet in Hogsmeade at 6 o'clock and then they'll proceed up to the castle. He said that he is to have a clear shot at Harry, nobody else is to touch him under threat of immediate death. He also said that if anybody should 'forget' that they wouldn't live to see the next day."  
  
Dumbledore sat thinking for a minute and said,  
  
"All right Severus, thank you. At least we know what we're up against and what to expect. I was expecting this to happen for some time now. How did tonight's session with Harry go?"  
  
"It went well, he learns very quickly and thankfully he has a very strong knowledge for Defense so he should be fine. I think what we need to concentrate especially on is finding a spell that will completely and totally get rid of Voldemort forever. I think this should include destroying his soul because he has one, that much is certain. This way not only his body but his soul is also destroyed."  
  
"I completely agree Severus but there is no known spell in existance. Not that I am aware of. We could ask Professor Flitwick, but I really don't think that there is a spell in existance to do that."  
  
"Why don't we ask him right now because we'll need all the time we can get if Harry's going to learn this spell and if it needs to be developed we'll need all the time we can get."  
  
"I agree."  
  
Dumbledore rose from his desk and grabbed some powder off of his mantle and threw it into the fireplace and called out "Flitwick."  
  
The tiny charms professor's head appeared and said  
  
"Yes Albus."  
  
"Severus has just brought word back from a death eater meeting that Voldemort is planning an attack on Hogwarts. What I need to ask you is if there is a spell in existance that will destroy a person's body and soul."  
  
Flitwick's eyebrows knitted together and said  
  
"I am certain that there is no spell of that nature. Though I'm certain that it could be created but it would take some time. When will the attack be?"  
  
"Halloween. During the Feast to be precise."  
  
"Well Albus, I will get going on developing that charm, I believe that I will ask Ms. McKinny for help, she's rather good."  
  
"An excellent idea, keep me posted on the development. Oh make sure not to mention this to anybody else."  
  
"I will Albus, good night."  
  
"Good night." Dumbledore said and returned to his desk.  
  
"Well there we have it. We should be all right. I will inform the rest of the staff at the next staff meeting now you should go to bed. I imagine that Harry will be quite upset when he wakes up in the morning."  
  
"Yes I imagine so Albus, good night."  
  
"Good night Severus."  
  
Severus left the office and made his way to Gryffindor Tower. Giving the password to the Fat Lady and entering the silent and empty common room Severus made his way to Harry's room. He entered the room and saw Harry sleeping peacefully. Walking over to the bed he saw the empty goblet on Harry's night stand and smiled. He sat down on the edge of the boy's bed and brushed Harry's bangs back and an errant lock off of his cheek. This simple act caused Harry to shift positions slightly and sigh but stay asleep.  
  
Severus walked over to Harry's desk and got out a scrap of parchment and loaded a quill with ink and wrote a note to Harry telling him that he got back fine and already reported to Dumbledore and not to worry and that he'd see him in the morning.  
  
Severus folded the note and left it on Harry's night stand over the boy's glasses so he wouldn't miss the note and quietly left the room and retrated to his own dungeon rooms.  
  
A/N: Well I think that's a good stopping point for this chapter. Now please review and tell me if I did that Voldemort scene good enough because I'm not totally sure if it was okay. The next chapter will probably be slow coming but I'm not totally sure so just be patient and bear with me. It's getting to be crunch time at this point in the semester and I have a ton of projects and presentations to write and put together so I just have so much work to do so I'll write when I can but please don't forget to review and tell me what you think of this chapter. THNX! 


	25. Chapter 25 The next day

A/N: wow you guys, you all just keep staying so awesome. In response to Silvermoon's review Dumbledore is not going to tell Lei because I won't let anything happen to any of the characters. I don't believe in killing off JK's charries and I'm not going to kill off my own charrie so don't worry but I'm not going to have Dumbledore tell her, I already said that Lei would find out when she turns 18 the following year. Oh and Linds it's F-A- N-T-A-S-T-I-C you were close ;-) Well guys here's the next chapter I hope it doesn't suck too much, I've been sick this week and just plain overall exhausted from all the work I've had to do. The pace is going to start to pick up a little bit after this chapter I just wanted to start establishing this training and schedule ritual now and then just speed along so the battle should be coming in the next few chapters. I've also decided not to write out the actual quidditch team tryouts I'm just going to write out the aftermath of who made the team, but it's not going to be a huge focus. There, I think that's enough rambling for right now and I'm sure you guys want me to be done with this note so you can get to the actual chapter. So the rambling ends......................now. ENJOY!!!!!  
  
Chapter 25  
  
Harry woke up with a start very early the next morning. He reached over to grab his glasses and came into contact with Severus' note. Putting on his glasses he read the note and visibly relaxed and let out a sigh of relief. Harry looked at his watch and decided that he could go back to sleep for a while.  
  
Harry eventually woke up to Ron pounding on his door telling him to wake up or else they'd miss breakfast. He emerged from his room 5 minutes later fully dressed and ready for the day. The trio made their way to the Great Hall. After they had tucked into their breakfast of toast, eggs and fried tomatoes Hermione asked,  
  
"Harry what was that book for that you were reading last night?"  
  
"Just a book on advanced hexes and curses."  
  
"Whaat'd Snape give you a book like that for?" Ron asked.  
  
"He's just giving me extra lessons in defense. You know, since I'm kind of expected to kill Voldemort and all." Harry joked and winked at his friend.  
  
Ron and Hermione started to laugh and Harry quickly joined in with them. Harry stopped laughing and looked at his watch and quickly rose from his seat and said,  
  
"Come on you guys, we're going to be late."  
  
Harry bolted out the door with Hermione close on his tail while Ron stuffed one last piece of toast and took off after his best friend and girlfriend.  
  
The rest of the day passed yb quickly and uneventfully, which is a miracle because Hagrid had a new "pet" for Care of Magical Creatures. Retrieving the book that Severus had given him Harry made his way down to his father's rooms. Harry closed the door and saw the red light hurtling towards him again and easily blocked it. Severus stepped out of a shadow smiling and said,  
  
"Very good. Did you finish the book?"  
  
"Was there ever a doubt in your mind that I wouldn't?" Harry replied cheekily.  
  
"No, I was just checking and confirming. Ready to put those hexes into practice?"  
  
Harry set the book down on a nearby table and said,  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Now Harry, you must know that you are never to use these hexes for anything other than this upcoming battle. They are far too gruesome and nothing a student here could say or do would constitute using one of them on that person. Understood?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Good, now let's go."  
  
Severus and Harry spent the rest of the training session much in the fashion of the previous night. Before Harry knew it the hour was up and it was time to go back to his room to finish his homework. Harry sank down onto the couch to rest and he asked,  
  
"Dad, how exactly am I supposed to kill Voldemort?"  
  
"As of right now Harry, there is no known curse to kill Voldemort. Currently Professor Flitwick and Lei are working together to develop a spell to completely destroy Voldemort's body and soul so that there's no chance that he can come back." Severus responded as he sat down next to Harry on the couch  
  
"I'm glad Lei's working on it with him."  
  
"So am I, she's very smart and it shouldn't take the two of them long to create the spell, this way you can get on with learning it because we only have a few short weeks before the attack will happen and I have a feeling that this will be it, if everything works out the way that it's supposed to. And I don't have a doubt that it won't."  
  
Harry launched himself at Severus and said,  
  
"I just want this to be over. I'm sick and tired of everything. I just want to be able to have a normal and quiet life with you."  
  
Severus rubbed gentle circles on his son's back and said  
  
"I know Harry, and as soon as Voldemort is gone you and I don't have to keep lying and hiding, the truth can come out and you'll finally be free to just enjoy yourself as you should have been doing already but unable too because of circumstances beyond your control. All right?"  
  
Harry nodded and said,  
  
"I'd better get back to the tower and do my homework, I've got a ton. Anymore books you want me to read tonight along with the mountain of homework?" Harry said with a grin.  
  
"Not tonight, I'll see you tomorrow. In class and after dinner." Severus said with a chuckle  
  
Harry detached himself from his father and got up and walked towards the door.  
  
"Night Dad."  
  
"Good night Harry."  
  
Harry left the quarters and quickly returned to Gryffindor Tower. Harry entered the common room to find it surprisingly relatively empty. Shrugging his shoulders Harry went over to the tapestry and almost crashed into Lei as she was running out of the prefects area. Lei ran past him with her hair flying calling out,  
  
"Hi Harry, bye Harry. Late for a meeting with Professor Flitwick, talk to you later."  
  
Harry shook his head and said,  
  
"All right Lei."  
  
Harry made his way to his room and sank onto his bed and laid back for a moment closing his eyes but not falling asleep. After 5 minutes Harry sat up and went over to his desk and started to work.  
  
Three hours later Harry's brain felt like a wrung sponge but his homework was complete. Getting changed out of his robes and into his bathrobe he decided to go take a shower. 45 minutes later Harry came back into his rooms and got dressed into his pajamas. His hair had grown to a few inches past his shoulders at this point so he put it into a braid so it wouldn't get tangled while he was asleep.  
  
He grabbed a gobletfull of the potion and went over to his bed, set the goblet on the night stand, climbed under the sheets and blankets, grabbed the goblet and downed the potion. Harry's last coherant thought before he fell into a deep sleep was that he had to talk to his dad about making the taste better.  
  
Several hours later Harry bolted awake from another nightmare. It had been another dream about the third task. Harry shakily got out of bed and quickly and quietly slipped down to his father's rooms. Giving the password and still slightly trembling from the memory of the nightmare Harry entered his father's bedchamber and slipped into bed with his father.  
  
Severus awoke to feeling somebody climbing into his bed and instantly knew that it was Harry. He turned over and pulled Harry closer to him and whispered,  
  
"Another nightmare?"  
  
Harry merely nodded and Severus squeezed his, still trembling, son and fell asleep soon after Harry had relaxed and done so.  
  
A/N: That seems like a good place to stop, sorry it's so short but I can't think of anything else and it seems like a logical stopping point. I hope you all agree with me. The next chapter should bring us up to Halloween. Now push that little button in the left hand corner and tell me what you think. It might be a little bit of a wait for the next chapter but hopefully not over a week but I'll see how much work I get done. TTFN! 


	26. Chapter 26 Halloween, The Battle and Aft...

A/N: Well you guys I had some time so I decided to start chapter 26! Aren't you all happy?! In response to Selina's note Lei's birthday is August 17th and potter1984 I'm making the chapters as long as I possibly can and they're all over 1000 words so they're really not that short, I know and have read some fics where chapters are only 100-200 words, now those kinds of chapters you can say need to be longer but not if the chapter is over 1000 words. That and I can't write longer chapters, I stop where it's a logical stopping place and when my brain can't come up with any more to write. Call it writer's block or whatever but I personally think my chapters are just fine in length. Now that I've finished that stuff I'll shut up now and give you your chapter and the battle. Just be patient with me because I've still got a ton of work to do and it's getting to be the crunch time in my semester and I need to concentrate on my projects and work. I'll stop rambling right....................now. ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 26  
  
The rest of September breezed by much too fast for the Trio, especially Harry's, liking. They had the quidditch tryouts and now Ron was the new keeper and Ginny was the new chaser. Harry was particularly impressed with Ginny's playing because he had never seen her fly before. Lei and Professor Flitwick had quickly finished the spell and Harry was hard at work with Severus learning it.  
  
The visions had more or less subsided for Harry but he continued to take the potion that his father made for him. His nightmares had also lessened much to Harry and Severus' delight. Harry's schedule had become incredibly hectic. Training every night and quidditch practices after training 3 days a week combined with having to do homework and attend to his prefect duties left Harry exhausted.  
  
By the evening of October 30th Harry had just mastered the spell that would finally destroy Voldemort. He had a particularly hard time learning it. He thought that learning the summoning charm the year before had been hard, this was nothing compared to that. Harry was getting scared about the upcoming battle and he had no problems in showing it around his father. By this stage in the game Harry just felt like curling up into a ball and disappearing so that he wouldn't have to deal with the situation. He knew that he couldn't though. He also knew that one way or another, the next evening it would be all over.  
  
Harry was sitting on his father's couch, staring off into space. Suddenly he said,  
  
"What if the spell doesn't work?"  
  
"It will work, Harry. You know it, and you know that I won't let Voldemort win."  
  
Harry turned and looked into his father's eyes and said,  
  
"Yes, you're right. I know that it'll work. I'm just scared about tomorrow."  
  
Severus put his arm around Harry's shoulder and said,  
  
"I know you are, I expect you to be. I'd be scared if you weren't. Now it's getting late, you should be getting back to Gryffindor. You should go to bed early tonight."  
  
Harry stood up, stretched and said,  
  
"You're right, I could use the sleep."  
  
Severus pulled Harry into a hug and kissed the top of his head and said,  
  
"Don't worry about anything, it'll be okay in the end now sleep well."  
  
Harry separated and walked towards the door and said,  
  
"Night dad."  
  
"Good night Harry."  
  
Harry left the quarters and made his way up to Gryffindor Tower. He entered the tower and made a beeline for the prefects area. Just as he was passing Hermione's room she opened the door and said,  
  
"Hey Harry, what are you up to?"  
  
"I'm pretty tired Herm so I'm going to go to bed early."  
  
"That sounds like a good idea Harry, you've looked pretty tired lately. I'm off to the library to work on Professor Flitwick's essay so I'll see you in the morning."  
  
"Okay Herm, have fun. See you tomorrow."  
  
Harry disappeared into his room as Hermione disappeared down the corridor. Harry quickly and silently got into his pajamas and got a goblet full of potion and did his usual thing and was soon asleep.  
  
****************************** (Here we go)  
  
The next morning Harry woke up with a feeling of dread. Knowing what was going to transpire that night. Harry went through his classes that day in a daze and much too soon for his liking Harry was walking through the doors of the Great Hall. Harry was too nervous and scared to notice the, as always, magnificent decorations. Harry could hardly eat that night and Hermione and Ron couldn't help but notice their friend's change in attitude. Hermione finally couldn't take it anymore and said,  
  
"Harry what's wrong?"  
  
Harry snapped his head up and said,  
  
"What? Oh..nothing's wrong."  
  
"Harry I know you're lying now tell us, what's happening."  
  
Harry sighed and figured he might as well come clean. He took a deep breath, leaned forward and started to whisper.  
  
"Don't tell anybody about this but Voldemort is going to attack the school sometime during the feast, that's why I've been having all those training sessions with Snape, it's all for tonight. Please guys, if anything happens to me know that you were my first and best friends and I love you both for everything you've done for me."  
  
Ron and Hermione had identical looks of shock on their face. Hermione merely nodded and Ron's mouth was opening and closing like a fish out of water. Harry hissed,  
  
"Guys stop it or people are going to think that something's up."  
  
Ron and Hermione snapped out of their reverie and no sooner than they had than Harry's scar had started to burn. He hissed, looked up to the head table at his father and nodded and quietly slipped out of the hall as his father and the rest of the staff, save for a few teachers slipped out of the side entrance.  
  
Dumbledore stood up and raised his hand to signal for silence. As soon as he got his wish he said,  
  
"Student I beg you to stay calm after I tell you what is happening. Voldemort is about to attack the school. I want you to stay in the hall no matter what you may hear. I want all prefects and the Head Boy and Girl to maintain order but nobody is to leave under any circumstances. If it is needed I will call for students 6th year and above to help but I do not anticipate the need. I do not want to hear about any trouble going on in here. I don't think you all need to be reminded just how serious this situation is."  
  
With that said Dumbledore also left through the side door. Walking out into the entrance hall he was met with the rest of the staff, the entire order of the phoenix, several aurors, mediwizards and witches, and Harry. Dumbledore gave out orders and they walked out of the doors. Voldemort was standing in front of an army of no less than 150 death eaters.  
  
Harry, Dumbledore and Snape stood together in front of their group. The sides were pretty much evenly matched. Voldemort's death eaters were the first to fire spells. Unforgiveables and spells that were barely legal were thrown liberally.  
  
After a while Harry and Voldemort were facing off in typical duel style. Harry was getting exhausted and had scratches, scrapes, cuts, bruises and burns all over himself and his robes were torn and bloody. Voldemort wasn't looking much better than Harry and you could tell that he was starting to tire as well. After being held under the cruciatus curse for 5 minutes Harry trained his wand on Voldemort and mustered up the strength and uttered the spell. The sound coming from Voldemort as his body and soul was destroyed was a sound that Harry and nobody that was within earshot, wished to hear again as long as they lived. The last thing Harry saw before he succumbed to the darkness that was gathering at the corners of his brain and vision was his father turning him over, leaning over him, frantically calling his name.  
  
(The battle from Severus' POV)  
  
I looked around and surveyed my former fellowship and felt no regret. Quickly I cursed and hexed several of the death eaters while getting hit quite a few times myself. I saw Harry and Voldemort dueling, both getting hit and blocking spells.  
  
I saw Voldemort cast the cruciatus on Harry and just at that time I was hit with a curse from a death eater. I stunned him and started to fight my way towards Harry. I saw Voldemort release the curse and Harry cast the spell on Voldemort. The sound that erupted from Voldemort's mouth caused everybody to pause and look over at him and Harry.  
  
As soon as the screaming stopped the rest of the staff and order members stunned the remaining alive deatheaters and I ran over to Harry, calling his name. For a second Harry's eyes locked onto mine and then fluttered closed.  
  
I swept Harry into my arms and took off towards the castle. Dumbledore was giving orders to the Aurors and order members to take the remaining death eaters back to the ministry while the mediwizards got to work on the injured.  
  
(end Sev's POV)  
  
Severus ran with Harry up to the hospital wing and was met at the doors by Madame Pomfrey who immediately took Harry and told Severus to wait outside. It was worse for Severus to wait than the time that Harry was at Saint Andrews.  
  
Fortyfive minutes later Madame Pomfrey came out looking pretty bad. Severus immediately stood up and said,  
  
"How is he?"  
  
"I won't lie to you Severus. It's bad. He stopped breathing for a moment but he started back up but barely. Dumbledore was able to get a life support and breathing apparatus so he's on one now. His levels are extremely low. He also got hit with a number of curses though those were easily dispelled. His arm and ankle was broken, he has several bruised ribs, lost quite a bit a blood and has a fever."  
  
Severus paled, swallowed and said,  
  
"Thank you Poppy, can I see him now please?".  
  
"Of course Severus, just as soon as you're taken care of. It looks like you've been hit a bit yourself."  
  
Severus knew that there was no use arguing with the matron and sank onto the nearest bed. He had been so concerned about Harry that he didn't noticed the pain that he was in. Ten minutes later and Severus had the curses dispelled and his cuts mended and Severus made his way to Harry's room.  
  
As he drew closer to the room he could hear the gentle beeping of a heart monitor and a ventilator. Severus had to pause in the doorway to his son's room to steady himself. Harry was almost as white as the sheets but his cheeks were flushed with fever and a trickle of sweat was running down his temple. In addition to everything else he was on Harry also had an electrode attached to his temple to monitor his brain waves and 2 ivs set up giving him blood, nutrients and medication  
  
Severus swept over to Harry's bedside and took the limp hand in his and rubbed the back of it and took his other hand and smoothed Harry's bangs back and stroked his cheek. Dumbledore walked in to see this. He walked over to Severus and laid a gentle hand on the younger wizard's shoulder and said,  
  
"How is Harry and yourself doing?"  
  
Severus kept his eyes trained on Harry and said,  
  
"I'm fine Albus. Harry, as you can see, is not."  
  
"That I can see my boy, you should be incredibly proud of him. That was an incredibly difficult thing that he had to do. It was also difficult for yourself and I'm proud of you for that."  
  
Severus briefly looked into the Headmaster's eyes and gave a weak smile and turned his eyes back to Harry. Severus squeezed Harry's hand and was surprised when he got a barely felt squeeze in return. Dumbledore sighed and said,  
  
"Well I must go back to the Great Hall and address the students. I will be informing Ms. Granger and the Weasleys so don't be surprised if they come up here very soon. They naturally will want to see and be with Harry."  
  
Severus merely nodded and Dumbledore left the room. Thirty minutes later Severus heard the Hospital Wing door fly open and Madame Pomfrey's indignant cry and several pairs of feet running and a pause at the door to Harry's room. Severus looked up after he heard a stifled sob and several sharp intakes of breath.  
  
Hermione and Ginny, Fred, George and Ron Weasley were frozen just inside the door. Hermione and Ginny had tears flowing down their cheeks and the boys looked to be on the brink. Hermione said in a very uncharacteristically small and shaky voice,  
  
"Professor? What's wrong, is Harry going to be all right?"  
  
Severus sighed and waved the Gryffindors into the room and motioned for them to sit down on the couch and 2 other chairs that were in the room. He took a deep breath and began.  
  
"It's bad, but knowing Harry he'll pull out of it and will be fine. The question is how long will it take."  
  
"What exactly is wrong with him Professor." George asked  
  
"The main problems are his saturation levels. They're extremely low right now. Madame Pomfrey told me that he actually stopped breathing for a moment. Also he lost quite a bit of blood. He was also held under the cruciatus curse for 5 minutes so there's no telling what kind of mental state he's going to be in when he wakes up."  
  
The group all paled at the mention of the curse. Ginny, who was seated in the chair on the other side of Harry's bed took a hold of his hand, being mindful of the iv and squeezed his hand lightly. She jumped slightly when she felt the slight squeeze of her own hand. Hermione leaned her head next to Harry's ear and said  
  
"Harry, it's me Hermione. Ron, Ginny, Fred, George and your father are all here. Just get better, wake up and come back to us Harry, we miss you."  
  
Harry's eyelids and fingers twitched but was missed by Ginny, Fred and George who were staring in shock at Hermione and then their Potions Master. Severus nodded and said,  
  
"It is true. I am Harry's father. We were forced to keep it a secret until now because of my position as Spy. Only Hermione, Ron, Lei and the Staff knew and they were all sworn to secrecy. We were planning on telling the students after the battle, no matter what the outcome. But now that Voldemort and the Death Eaters are no longer a threat Harry and I can finally stop living a lie."  
  
Ginny, Fred and George all nodded. They understood. The Gryffindors switched off every once in a while sitting in the chair by Harry's bed, holding his hand and talking to him. At 9 o'clock Madame Pomfrey came in and told the Gryffindors that they had to return to their Tower and that they could come by the next day and see Harry.  
  
Severus didn't budge from his spot. In the short time that Harry has been on the ventilator his levels had really improved which made Severus feel a lot better. Dumbledore came in just after the Gryffindors had left and was pleased to see Harry doing better. He walked over to Severus and said,  
  
"I'm cancelling classes for the next 2 days, several of the teacher's were injured and you all could use the rest. And you could also use the time to be with Harry since I know you won't leave until he's woken up anyways."  
  
Severus looked into Dumbledore's faintly twinkling eyes and said,  
  
"You know me too well Albus."  
  
"I hope you don't consider that a bad thing." Dumbledore joked  
  
Severus smirked and said,  
  
"Why would I?  
  
Dumbledore faintly chuckled and looked at Harry's pulse/ox machine and said,  
  
"He's doing better I see."'  
  
Severus nodded and said,  
  
"A little bit better. Miss Granger and the Weasleys just left. I expect that they will be back tomorrow since there will be no classes."  
  
"I would expect it as well. Severus, you know from the last time Harry was in a similar predicament like this that he will not wake up the first night so I want you to get some sleep. If you don't want to go back to your rooms then make sure you get some sleep on the couch."  
  
"All right Albus, I'll sleep on the couch. But you know that I'm not going to leave Harry alone."  
  
"That I do Severus, have a good night."  
  
Albus reached over and laid his hand on the top of Harry's head and lightly squeezed it and turned and left the room quietly. Severus leaned over and kissed Harry's forehead and went over to the couch and conjured a blanket and pillow. Bedding himself down on the couch Severus threw one last sad glance at his son and fell asleep.  
  
A/N: WHEW!!! That chapter took me about 7 hours off and on to write and now my brain feels like a wrung sponge. I hope that it was an okay chapter. Please no flames you guys and I hope that that chapter was long enough for those of you who wish my chapters were longer ;-) Now hopefully that chapter will be enough to hold you guys over until I have more time to write again. This coming weekend is the premiere for CoS in the USA and I'm planning on going to see the movie 3 times with 3 different groups of people on Friday, Saturday and Sunday night so I don't know when I'll have time to write again but it'll hopefully be no more than a little over a week for me to get the next chapter up. I'll have to see how much time my work load will permit me to work on chapters. Now push that little button in the lefthand corner and tell me what you think of this chapter. Tell me if it absolutely sucks and needs to be re-written ;-) TTFN everybody! Don't forget to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!! :-D 


	27. Chapter 27 Waking up and Discoveries

A/N: wow you guys, 11 reviews in a day! sheesh! Well I'm glad you all like the chapter and Silver, I already said that Lei is not going to find out before her 18th birthday and that will not be happening in the time span of this fic. I will write another fic after this one about that. This whole ideal was based on an online role play that I did with a very good friend and one heck of a role player and we have to figure out some deatils because he's going to help me write it because we actually have the role play saved. So as I said, Lei will not be finding out in this fic. I was already planning on writing that fic after this one is done. I make it a point to only write 1 fic at a time, I find that I can't keep the plots straight if I do more than one so you're just going to have to be patient with me. Oh and trust me when I say that Sirius' reaction will be priceless when he finds out!!! ;-) Jayde I am a music theatre major sweetie and I can solemnly say that I DETEST the Wizard of Oz, it's a pain in the butt and I find it irritating but I'm glad that you managed to tie in a less irritating version of that wretched song ;-) Selina I don't believe in killing off JK's charries so don't worry, Harry will be fine. I'm just a slight fan of 'harry torture' as some people like to call it. I might make it seem bad but I will have everybody be all right in the end. Christine, YES Voldemort is dead! He's gone! caput! He has no chance in coming back!Steph sweetie, Harry might be older but he's still in really bad shape but because he's been pretty healthy he'll get better a little quicker but not by much because he is worse than he was the last time he got sick. That also goes for you alamarang. Oh and thanks to Anja, fizzysoda, Miss Fang, SakuraPotter and Gryffindor-Girl2002. Now here's chapter 27, I had a little bit of time today, since my rehersal for scene study went really well and I got my lines memorized and started my research for my Contextual Analysis of Mozart's Piano Sonata in B-flat Major K. 570. So I hope it's okay for you all and if Harry doesn't get better in this chapter he will in the next, but I don't know what my screwed up and sleep- deprived little brain of mine is going to come up with. Especially since I'm about to go insane from anticipation of seeing Chamber of Secrets on friday when it finally comes out on this side of the pond!!!!! But I hope this chapter doesn't suck and I'll stop rambling riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight.....................now. ENJOY!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 27  
  
Severus woke up the next morning to see Madame Pomfrey taking out Harry's iv connected to his blood supply since he didn't need it anymore. She smiled at Severus and said,  
  
"Good morning Severus. Harry's levels jumped up a bit during the night and his temperature is almost completely back to normal. He's still not out of the woods yet, but he's improving."  
  
Severus weakly smiled, stood up, stretched and walked back over to the chair that he had occupied the previous night. He studied Harry intently for a moment and noted that the flush in Harry's cheeks had gone down and he had a normal tint to his skin. Severus wasn't even aware that Madame Pomfrey had gone until she came back with a bowl of porridge for Severus to eat, saying that if he didn't take care of himself he wouldn't be allowed to stay. Severus quickly ate the bowl of porridge and quickly left to take a shower.  
  
Fifteen minutes later Severus came back completely clean and in a fresh set of robes. Severus entered Harry's room to find the same group from the previous evening plus Molly Weasley. Molly looked absolutely horrible. She loved Harry as if he were her own son and would do anything to protect him. It was killing her to see him in the state he was in.  
  
Molly was currently sitting in the chair that Severus had earlier occupied. She looked up as Severus stood next to the chair and cleared his throat. She quickly wiped her eyes and said,  
  
"Oh good day Professor."  
  
"Molly there is no need for formalities, call me Severus. When did you get here?"  
  
"Oh no more than ten minutes ago. Ron owled me last night and told me what happened and I came as soon as I got the owl."  
  
Severus nodded and said,  
  
"Might I have a word with you in private for a moment?"  
  
Molly nodded, rose from her chair and followed Severus out into the main hospital wing. Severus looked at Molly and said,  
  
"Have you been informed of Harry and I's relationship?"  
  
Molly shook her head, with a confused expression on her face.  
  
"It was recently discovered that I am Harry's father. Harry has taken it very well, as has Ron and Hermione. I just wanted to personally thank you for everything you've done for Harry over the years."  
  
"Oh Severus, there's no thanks needed. It was completely Arthur and I's pleasure. Harry is a wonderful boy and we're always glad to have him."  
  
Severus weakly smiled and said,  
  
"Well I suppose we should get back in there. I really don't like being away from him when he's in the state he's in."  
  
"Completely understandable Severus."  
  
The two walked back into the room to find that nothing had chaged except that Harry's saturation level had jumped up another percent. Severus took his seat and gently grasped Harry's hand.  
  
The day wore on and Harry continued to gradually improve which made everybody feel a lot happier and better. Madame Pomfrey made all of them eat at mealtimes. She told the rest of them exactly what she had told Severus that morning.  
  
By 9pm when Madame Pomfrey told the students it was time to go back to their tower Harry was doing a bit better. Molly stayed until 9:30 and then she herself returned back to the Burrow. Severus settled down again for another night. Harry was still out, showing no signs of waking anytime soon. Severus continued to hold onto Harry's hand, talk and reassure him when his body and muscles would jerk and spasm with the after effects of the cruciatus.  
  
Severus bedded himself down again on the couch and quickly fell asleep. He was mentally and physically exhausted from this entire ordeal.  
  
This routine carried on for several more days. Dumbledore had stopped in a few times and had told Severus that he was going to have classes cancelled for the rest of the week since students were fairly shaken up about what had happened and there were still several teachers that hadn't fully recovered yet from their injuries.  
  
Harry had been on the ventilator for 5 days when he was finally ready to be taken off. Madame Pomfrey made Severus and everybody leave when the time came. His levels were finally high enough that he could be taken off. Harry also had started to fight it again, just as he had done in Saint Andrews.  
  
The group walked back into Harry's room to find him propped up on a couple of pillows and a set of oxygen tubes set underneath and going into his nose and looped around his ears and clipped together under his chin. His head was lolling slightly to the right, towards his father, who remained in the chair next to his head who kept a hold on his hand and continuously lightly brushed Harry's bangs off of his forehead.  
  
Harry's chest barely rose and fell, but the little movement was in an even and steady rhythm. Severus continued to keep a light hold on Harry's hand while everybody else took turns talking to Harry to try and call him back to consciousness. They continued to get responses from requests to squeeze their hands if he could hear them so at least they knew his brain was functioning and responding to stimuli.  
  
Severus woke up early again almost a full week after the battle to find Madame Pomfrey changing Harry's iv bags. Seeing that Severus was awake Poppy walked over to the couch and said,  
  
"Harry's doing much better now. I think there might be a chance that he'll wake up today. It's all up to him at this point. Now you go get cleaned up while I get you something to eat."  
  
Severus wordlessly nodded and got up off of the couch and made his way to the loo to quickly get cleaned up. Ten minutes later Severus walked back into Harry's room to see that nothing had changed with the boy and that there was a bowl of porridge like every day before that one. Severus again quickly ate the food and turned his attention back to Harry.  
  
At 7:30 the usual group arrived. Severus could tell that it had been a long night for all of them because they all looked like they hadn't gotten much sleep. He could also see that Hermione and Ginny had been crying, probably for long periods of time. He knew that this was just as hard on them as it was for him because they all loved Harry dearly, for one reason or another, and wanted nothing more than to see him get better.  
  
They had had several problems regulating Harry's levels and his temperature kept drastically rising and falling. As soon as they started to decrease Harry's oxygen intake to wean him off, his levels would drop and his oxygen intake had to be increased again. Also his temperature had risen to, at one point, well over 100 degrees and it caused Harry to be slightly delirious, or so they thought. It seemed that at times like that that they could get no response out of Harry whatsoever.  
  
Severus remembered that Harry told him that Ginny had had a crush on him since her first year. He also said in a late night discussion after a particularly bad nightmare, that he was starting to realize his feelings towards her and wanted to know how to persue a possible relationship with her. Severus couldn't have been prouder that Harry had chosen Ginny. He very well knew that Harry could have any girl he wanted and he wanted the Weasley that he could easily tolerate.  
  
Ginny had swore to herself that she was over Harry but she knew deep down that it wasn't true. She loved him and knew it. She had talked about it with her mom that summer, in hypotheticals of course. But she knew that she still loved him. And now seeing him in the state that he was in, made her heart ache. She wanted nothing more than to see him open his eyes so she could look into those emerald pools of his again.  
  
Harry was caught in the area of semi-awareness. He knew that he was alive and that he wasn't alone but he didn't have the strength to completely get back to the state of consciousness. He could hear his father, Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley talking to him but he couldn't wake up to answer or appease them. The only thing he seemed that he could do was to squeeze their hands when they asked him to or whenever a new person took it and started talking.  
  
He could hear the pain and hope in everybody's, especially Ginny's and his father's voice. He wanted to wake up to make them stop worrying and being so upset but he just couldn't do it. And that frustrated him to no end. It frustrated him so much that if he had the energy or presence of mind he would've probably started to cry. The only thing that he could do was to rest and try and recover his strength.  
  
He didn't know how long he'd been out, but he had a feeling that it had been for a little while. He was pretty sure that he was in very bad shape from the tone of everybody's voices that kept talking to him.  
  
Later that afternoon (around 3 o'clock) Harry started to show faint signs of waking up. He started to slightly shift around and moan faintly. Everybody's heart felt like it jumped up into their throat. Severus continued to lightly rub the back of Harry's hand and gently call him awake. Harry's temperature had started to rise again and his level decreased for what seemed like the thousandth time. Harry started to moan weakly and mumble 'hot...' and 'make it stop'  
  
Severus kept on calling to Harry, gently trying to get him to wake up and open his eyes. Finally Severus succeeded and unfocused, pained and terrified emerald locked onto obsidian. Severus smiled and let out a sigh of relief. Harry blinked several times and squinted, vainly trying to focus his eyes and said in a soft and scratchy voice,  
  
"Dad is that you?"  
  
Severus squeezed Harry's hand and said  
  
"Yes Harry, it's me. I'm here."  
  
Harry faintly smiled and grimmaced and said softly,  
  
"Hot, it's so hot. Make it stop Dad, please. I can't take it, it burns so bad."  
  
Severus sent a look to Mrs. Weasley and she dashed out the door to go get Madame Pomfrey while he tried to get Harry to stay calm. Madame Pomfrey came bustling into the room. Severus saw that she was carrying a syringe. She swept over to Harry and stuck the needle directly into Harry's iv connection and stood back and waited. After a few minutes Harry visibly relaxed and sighed.  
  
"How do you feel now Harry?" Madame Pomfrey asked  
  
"Not as hot, very tired." Harry croaked.  
  
"How does your chest feel, Harry?"  
  
"Tight." Harry said breathlessly  
  
"All right, I'm going to give you a treatment Harry. I couldn't give you one when you first got here because you flat out stopped breathing so I had to immediately put you on the vent. I'll be right back, all right?"  
  
Harry nodded faintly as Madame Pomfrey bustled out of the room. She quickly returned with the box that Harry was now familiar with. Madame Pomfrey came back in and quickly prepared the treatment. Hermione and the Weasleys all watched curiously since they had never seen anything like this before. Madame Pomfrey took Harry's oxygen tubes off and slipped the mask on.  
  
"Now Harry, you know how this goes. Nothing you're not used to."  
  
Harry nodded and Madame Pomfrey turned on the nebulizer. Hermione looked over to Professor Snape, who hadn't moved since that morning, and said,  
  
"Sir, why is Harry used to this?"  
  
"This is the 3rd time that he's received a treatment." Severus responded simply.  
  
Hermione nodded simply and the rest of the Weasleys remained silent until the treatment was complete. After the treatment Madame Pomfrey reattached Harry's oxygen tubes.  
  
"Madame Pomfrey, can I have something to drink?"  
  
"Of course Harry." She quickly left and came back with a glass of water with a straw and held it so Harry could take a couple of sips then took the glass away.  
  
"You'll make yourself sick if you drink too much at one time. You can have more in a half hour but not before then."  
  
"All right Madame Pomfrey, thank you."  
  
"You're welcome Harry." Poppy said and retreated to her office to update Harry's chart while Severus slipped Harry's glasses on so he could actually see everybody.  
  
Harry looked over to his father and said,  
  
"Dad, how long have I been here and where are my levels at?"  
  
"Well Harry it's now Friday, November the 6th so you've been here and unconscious for a little less than a week and your levels are right now at 93% but they went down again just before you woke up. Your levels keep fluctuating and we don't know why. You're going to be here for a while longer so don't rush yourself. All right?"  
  
Harry nodded and slowly moved his head to look at everybody else in the room, he met each person's eyes individually and then weakly smiled and said,  
  
"Hi, guys."  
  
Everybody burst out laughing then Hermione and the Weasleys took turns giving Harry a hug. Harry was still pretty weak and barely had the energy to lift up his arms but he was glad that his friends were there. Ginny came up last and Harry held onto her a bit longer and whispered in her ear  
  
"Thank you Ginny."  
  
Harry and Ginny separated and he looked around and said,  
  
"Guys I want to talk to Ginny alone so can you leave for a few minutes?"  
  
Severus smirked because he knew what this was about and stood up and hearded the rest of the group out and shut the door. Harry said  
  
"Ginny, pull that chair up here, closer."  
  
Ginny did as Hary suggested and sat down. Harry slid his left hand over to the edge of the bed and Ginny took it. Harry looked intently into Ginny's eyes and said,  
  
"Ginny, I can honestly say that you and Dad were the two people that really helped me wake up. I know you've had a crush on me for a while now, I'd have to be daft not to know it and I just wanted to tell you that I do like you too. A lot in fact."  
  
Ginny's face broke out into a wide smile and said,  
  
"I'm glad Harry. I don't think I've ever been so scared in my life when Dumbledore said the school was going to be attacked and then seeing you after the battle. But now what happens?"  
  
"Well, after I get out of here I want to be with you, I want to be able to call you mine and mine only. That is if you'll let and have me." Harry said looking down at his lap  
  
Harry got his answer in the form of Ginny launching carefully onto Harry pulling him into a hug, being careful not to snag the tubes and wires running over Harry's body. Ginny and Harry held onto eachother for several minutes before they separated and Harry summoned all the remaining strength that he had and pulled Ginny's face to his and the two of them shared their first kiss.  
  
Everybody stood outside, trying to get a look through the window in the door to see what was happening and they all broke out into smiles.  
  
Harry and Ginny broke apart and Harry looked to the window and saw everybody's faces and waved them all back in. Everybody came back in and The Twins and Ron made their way to stand behind Ginny, facing Harry.  
  
"Now Harry." Fred began,  
  
"You do realize." George continued,  
  
"That if you hurt Ginny, that we will hurt you." Ron finished.  
  
Harry smiled and said,  
  
"Now you guys should know that I would never do that."  
  
"Good, we're just making sure." Fred said with a wink  
  
Mrs. Weasley came over and pulled Ginny and Harry into a hug and said,  
  
"I was wondering when this would happen."  
  
Hermione came over and hugged Ginny and Harry and said,  
  
"I knew it was just a matter of time before this happened and now all of us are in a relationship."  
  
Harry grinned and Ginny blushed. After all of that Harry was completely spent of the little amount of energy that he had and relaxed a bit and said,  
  
"Guys, I'm exhausted so I'm gonna go back to sleep. I'll see you all later when I'm awake."  
  
Harry closed his eyes and almost immediately fell into a very deep sleep. While everybody else settled down. Just before dinner Ron and Hermione said that they were going to the Great Hall to eat and the twins left with them. Mrs. Weasley decided to go home to make Arthur and Percy dinner since she hadn't been there all week. That only left Ginny and Severus.  
  
Severus wanted to talk to Ginny but he really didn't know how to go about doing it because he was only accustomed to being around her in the classroom setting. Ginny however seemed to be 2 steps ahead of him,  
  
"Professor is this all right with you? Me being with Harry."  
  
"I actually knew of Harry's plans to ask you but I never knew when he was planning on doing it. But to answer your question, it is completely all right with me. All I want is for him to be happy, and he said he would be happy with you so I fully support it. Besides I know that you'll never do anything intentionally to hurt him and I know that he'll do the same." Severus responded.  
  
Ginny smiled and said,  
  
"Thank you professor."  
  
Severus merely inclined his head and the two lapsed back into comfortable silence watching Harry sleep.  
  
  
  
A/N: *wipes sweat from her brow* Well, that was probably the longest chapter I've ever written, though I'm not sure, if it's not it's certainly the second longest. I figure that's a good stopping place, I was going to stop just after Harry woke up but I just kept typing and I figured this would be a slightly good but kind of cliched get together, the whole "Harry gets hurt and almost dies and is in the hospital wing and after he wakes up asks ginny out' well if you don't like it then deal because I like it that way! ;-) :-P NEways, I hope this chapter didn't suck too much so why don't you push that little button that says to leave me a review and tell me what you think but you all know the rules, no flames please! Flames will be used to roast marshmallows to make s'mores!!!! But I'm signing off for now, I don't know how long it'll be until the next chapter comes out but it'll be at least a couple of days, depending on my schedule and everything. TTFN!!! 


	28. Chapter 28 The Next Day

A/N: Geeze you guys! Glad you all liked that chapter and if I've said it before and I'll say it again LEI WILL NOT FIND OUT IN THIS FIC. Sorry if this disappoints you but it's too far in the future and I established this fact in the prequel to this story. Lei did not visit Harry in the Hospital Wing because I made it so that only Hermione and the Weasleys and Staff could get in so this way Harry's not swamped while he's trying to get better. I'm sorry that I missed putting that in but that's the thing. Also, anybody who's not supposed to be at Hogwarts can't get into the castle for that reason. I also made it so that nobody else could get into the castle to come see Harry for the same reasons. The last thing he wants or needs right now is the attention. That last chapter I felt wasn't the greatest because I wrote it when I was physically and mentally exhausted but I just couldn't stop until I finished. This is NOT going to turn into a sappy love story, I'm just not like that. I don't have a lot of experience in the relationship field so I'm not really going to focus on it but I figure it'd be nice to throw that in there since Ron and Hermione are in a relationship as well. This way it's evened out. Now here's the next chapter and I'm in a very good mood because I just found out that the one class that was keeping me from graduating in may is not a class that I have to take so it looks like I'm not going to have to delay my graduation for a whole year as I originally thought so I'm very very very happy now!!!!! And I found out that my little neice and nephew are going to be at my grandparents house for thanksgiving this year with their parents who happen to be my favorite brother and sister in law!!!!!! So I'll stop babbling now and get on with the chapter since I'm sure that's what you all want!! ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 28  
  
Harry woke up a little after 7 o'clock and was happy to see that Ginny and his father was still there. His body spasmed again and Harry gasped from the pain and squeezed his father's hand who in turned squeezed back. The spasm caused Harry to gasp for air again and his level dropped a little bit again.  
  
Ginny took Harry's hand and Severus detatched his and swept out of the room after telling Harry that he was going to talk to Madame Pomfrey and would be back in a moment. Severus approached the Matron's office and knocked on the door and said,  
  
"Poppy is there anything you can give Harry to take away the cruciatus aftereffects? He just had another spasm and I have reason to believe that's what's causing his levels and temperature to fluctuate so much."  
  
Poppy set her quill in an inkwell and stood up from her chair and said,  
  
"I could inject the potion into him, that should do it but it was too risky to do it while he was still unconscious."  
  
"All right, because he just woke up and almost immediately had another spasm."  
  
Poppy nodded and strode over to a cabinet and opened it. She took out vial and a syringe and filled it and left the room with Severus. She entered the room and saw that Harry was awake and holding onto Ginny's hand who was gently running her fingers through Harry's hair trying to comfort him as his body jerked with another spasm.  
  
Madame Pomfrey approached Harry who turned his pained green eyes to meet hers as she said while Severus sat back in his chair,  
  
"Harry I'm going to give you something that should take away the spasms. All right?"  
  
Harry nodded and watched her insert the needle into his iv connection and give the shot.  
  
"Thanks Madame Pomfrey."  
  
"You're welcome Harry, are you hungry?"  
  
As if on cue Harry's stomach loudly grumbled and said with a slight grin,  
  
"Does that answer your question."  
  
Madame Pomfrey smiled and shook her head thinking 'at least he's kept his sense of humor'  
  
"I'll go get you something to eat, it won't be anything very solid because your stomach won't be able to handle it from being on iv nutrition for so long."  
  
Harry nodded and Madame Pomfrey left the room. Harry looked back to his father and said,  
  
"Dad, what's going to happen now?"  
  
"Well right now, you're going to get better. After you get better we're going to tell the school about us."  
  
Harry nodded and then his eyes widened a bit and said,  
  
"Dad, can Sirius still be my godfather?"  
  
"Of course Harry. Your mother also wanted Sirius and I am not about to take either of you away from the other."  
  
Harry smiled and then his eyes widened and said,  
  
"Oh no! Sirius doesn't know about this?! What's he going to say?!"  
  
"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it Harry. Don't worry about it for now, all right?"  
  
"All right." Harry conceded  
  
Madame Pomfrey chose that exact moment to walk back in with a tray with a bowl of broth, some mashed peas and carrots and a piece of bread. She set the tray on a rolling table and helped Harry sit up on some more pillows and rolled the table in front of Harry and said,  
  
"I want you to eat as much as you can, if you want more just send your father or Miss Weasley here."  
  
Harry nodded and tucked into the meal. He was very hungry and wanted to wolf it all down but he still was pretty weak and couldn't eat very quickly. Harry finished the meal in about 30 minutes and slumped back. He was full enough that he knew he couldn't eat more but now he was tired again. Eating took more energy out of him than he originally anticipated.  
  
Severus took the table away and was about to take away all of the extra pillows when Harry said,  
  
"Dad leave 2 of them, I can breathe a little easier when I'm higher up."  
  
"All right Harry." Severus said and left 4 of the slightly flatter pillows up while Ginny helped Harry stay up. Severus and Ginny both lowered Harry back onto the pillows. Harry smiled and you could tell that his breathing got a little bit better and he said,  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Severus lightly squeezed the top of Harry's head while Ginny pecked him on the cheek. Harry smiled again and fell asleep before he could say or hear another word. Severus took Harry's glasses off and set them on the small table by the head of Harry's bed.  
  
At 8:30 Madame Pomfey came in to take out the, now empty, tray and to check on Harry. She discontinued the flow of the bag containing Harry's iv nutrition supplement since he didn't need it anymore.  
  
Just before 9 o'clock Ginny left to go back to Gryffindor Tower but she didn't leave before she brushed a light kiss on his cheek. Harry stirred slightly and let out a little sigh of contentment but stayed completely asleep.  
  
Severus pulled out a book that he had gotten earlier in the week and had been reading off and on. He immersed himself in it and kept a light hold on Harry's hand.  
  
By 10 o'clock Harry was completely asleep, breathing evenly and Severus was practically falling asleep himself so he slid his hand out of Harry's and carefully and softly brushed the boy's bangs back and lightly kissed his forehead. Harry did what he had done when Ginny had done it and Severus went over to the couch and repeated the process he was well accustomed to.  
  
Severus woke up at 7am the next morning and found that Harry was still down for the count. Severus walked over and read Harry's pulse/ox monitor and saw that Harry's levels had gone up to 97% which was much better than where they had been the previous day.  
  
Severus went through his, by then normal, routine. He came back in to find Harry stirring which meant he'd be awake in the next few minutes. Harry woke up and blinked the remaining sleep out of his eyes, he searched around the blurry room and couldn't see anything but because it was an unfamiliar room so he couldn't distinguish. He thought he was alone so he got scared and said in a small voice,  
  
"Dad are you here?"  
  
Severus walked over to Harry and gently put his hand onto Harry's cheek and said,  
  
"Yes Harry, I'm here."  
  
Harry at first slightly jumped from being surprised but then realized who it was and relaxed and slightly leaned into the touch. Severus quirked a little smile as he reached over and grabbed Harry's glasses and set them on his face. Harry smiled when the world came into focus.  
  
"Harry?" Severus said.  
  
"Yeah Dad?"  
  
"Just how bad is your vision?"  
  
"I'm pretty close to blind actually. That's why my lenses are so thick." Harry responded  
  
"I see. I always wondered I just never got around to asking." Severus replied  
  
Harry nodded and the two lapsed into silence. Since it was saturday (a/n:I put the battle happening on a saturday so it's a bit easier) Severus had told the students and Molly to sleep in and come later since they had been getting up very early to be with Harry but since he was now awake there really wasn't any immediate need for them to constantly be there. Harry would need the quiet time to concentrate on getting better and they didn't need to worry about Harry waking up alone anymore.  
  
Madame Pomfrey came in at 8 o'clock and brought Harry a bowl of porridge for breakfast which Harry ate as quickly as he could. After Harry had finished eating Madame Pomfrey came in and gave Harry another injection of the counteractive potion and made more notes on Harry's chart. She left the room again and Harry turned to his father and said,  
  
"Dad I'm bored."  
  
"I was wondering when you were going to say that." Severus said with a smirk  
  
Harry grinned and said,  
  
"I figured that but seriously, I'm bored. I'm sick and tired of just laying here."  
  
"Harry you have only been conscious for 18 hours and actually awake for about 3 of those 18 hours. How can you be bored?" Severus said trying to be serious.  
  
"I just want something to do, because I'm not tired but I know I can't move around yet because I don't have the energy."  
  
"Well do you want a book to read?" Severus offered  
  
"Don't I have any homework to make up? You said that I'd been out all week."  
  
"Well you're right when I said you'd been out all week but the Headmaster cancelled all classes because the students were pretty upset and some teachers were injured and hadn't fully recovered yet so he thought it best to cancel classes for the week." Severus responded  
  
"Okay. Dad, where's Sirius? And Remus for that matter. I know I caught a glimpse of them before the battle but why aren't they here now."  
  
Severus knew that this was going to come up and he didn't know how to break it gently because Harry was still recovering. He thought it best to just get it overwith and help deal with the consequences. He took a deep breath and began,  
  
"Harry you're right that you did see them but they were hurt pretty badly, to what extent I don't know. Professor Dumbledore informed me that they had been taken to St. Mungo's for treatment."  
  
Harry slightly paled and his eyes widened and said,  
  
"But why didn't they get taken here? I mean I was."  
  
"That is true Harry, but you were the first person, I grabbed you and brought you here as soon as you had killed Voldemort and the battle was still going on for at least a few minutes after that and Madame Pomfrey is a very capable mediwitch but she could only handle one critical patient at a time and you were very bad when you got here. It would have been too much for her alone to have to take care of you and Lupin and Black."  
  
Harry nodded and looked down at his lap and said,  
  
"Dad, how bad was I? And please be honest."  
  
"Harry you should know that I would never lie to you. I don't tolerate lying."  
  
Harry nodded and Severus put his hand on Harry's shoulder, rubbed it lightly and continued with a kind of far off look in his eyes.  
  
"To be completely honest Harry, I thought you were dead or almost. You were a mess to put it bluntly. There was dirt and blood everywhere and what little clean skin there was was very pale because you lost a lot of blood. Somewhere between me bringing you in from the outside to here you stopped breathing completely." Severus paused for a moment, swallowed, and took another deep breath and continued,  
  
"You arm and ankle was broken and you also had some bruised ribs along with a concussion. Other than the fact you stopped breathing and your levels being very low after, we were very concerned about your mental status because of the length you were kept under the cruciatus."  
  
Harry's head snapped up and met his father's eyes and said,  
  
"How long was I under it?"  
  
"I think it was about 5 minutes. I can't be totally sure though." Severus said after a minute  
  
"It felt like forever." Harry mumbled to his lap  
  
Severus immediately knew what Harry was talking about. He took his other hand and lifted his chin so he could look directly into his eyes and said,  
  
"I know Harry. Believe me I know."  
  
Harry snorted and said,  
  
"Yeah, I suppose you do."  
  
Severus smiled and ruffled Harry's messier than usual hair.  
  
"Dad is there any way I can take a bath. I feel really nasty."  
  
I don't think you'll be able to actually get into a tub since you're still on oxygen and an iv but you should be able to have a sponge bath so that way you're clean again."  
  
Harry nodded and Severus left the room to go ask Madame Pomfrey. He came back 5 minutes later with 2 basins, a washcloth and a bottle of combination shampoo and conditioner.  
  
He set 1 basin on the bedside table and the other on the rolling table and brought it next to Harry's bed. Harry had already successfully unbuttoned his shirt but couldn't get it off because of the arm that had the iv on his hand. Severus however; figured out a way to get around it.  
  
He simply took the shirt off of the other arm then partially off the arm with the iv. Severus took off the bandages that were wrapping around Harry's chest because of his damaged ribs then carefully washed Harry. After Harry was clean, bandaged back up and in a fresh pair of pajamas he was pretty tired and dropped off for a nap.  
  
At 9:15 Mrs. Weasley arrived and 9:30 Hermione and the rest of the Hogwarts Weasleys arrived. Harry's levels had gone up enough that Madame Pomfrey decreased his oxygen intake a bit. Everybody was very happy when the level stayed at its current level.  
  
Harry stayed asleep until just before lunch. Everybody opted to eat lunch in the room with Harry. They didn't know what was up with him but they knew he was upset about something.  
  
Harry hadn't said anything since his father had told him about Sirius and Remus because he was really upset about it. Harry felt like he had almost everything he wanted. The key word being almost. Harry really wanted to see Sirius. He had wanted to see him before the battle but he couldn't because he was gone on a mission until the day of. Then he didn't have any time right before the battle. He felt bad for not being able to spend more time with Remus outside of class but he had been so busy with training and everything else that was going on.  
  
Everybody pretty much ate in silence while sneaking glances at Harry, being careful to be discreet about it. They wanted to know what was wrong but they really didn't know how to go about asking. Hermione finally figured out a way and said,  
  
"Harry have you heard from or contacted Sirius?"  
  
Harry's head shot up and met his friend's eyes as his got slightly glassy and said,  
  
"No 'mione. I haven't had the energy to write a letter and he hasn't sent any." Harry said dejectedly  
  
"Well do you want to say what you want written and I'll write it for you?" Hermione suggested gently  
  
"No, that's okay. I'll write him another time. But thanks for offering" Harry said softly.  
  
Hermione looked over to Severus and he gave a look that plainly said that he'd tell them later. Hermione quickly dropped the subject. Harry still was pretty weak and tired easily so he quickly dropped off to sleep. After Severus was completely sure that Harry was asleep he said  
  
"If you're wondering what's wrong with Harry he's upset. He asked me about Sirius this morning when he woke up and I had to tell him that Sirius and Remus were injured very seriously and that's why they hadn't been to see him." Severus paused for a moment and continued  
  
"I don't know any details just that they were injured and taken to St. Mungo's. Harry's a bit upset about the obvious but he's also upset that they weren't brought here because he was and Madame Pomfrey doesn't have the means to care for more than 1 critical patient and you all know just how bad Harry was. I think he feels like he's responsible for the reason that they're not here."  
  
Everybody sat in shocked silence. Severus finally said after a minute  
  
"I really don't know what to do at this point. I don't know exactly what to say to make Harry feel better about this. He's got so much on his plate right now that I'm not exactly sure how to help him deal with this."  
  
"Well first off it might help if Harry knew how they were doing too. I mean when was the last time Dumbledore told you anything?" Hermione gently suggested.  
  
"That night, after he came to see how Harry was doing." Severus responded  
  
"Then surely something could've happened by now. You should go ask him." Ron spoke up.  
  
"All right, I'm going to go find Dumbledore. If Harry wakes up and asks where I am just tell him exactly that and I'll be back soon."  
  
Everybody nodded and Severus swept from the room. He made his way to Dumbledore's office and once he got to the stone gargoyle he gave the password and ascended to the door. Upon being given permission to enter he stepped inside. He walked up to the desk and said,  
  
"Albus has there been any word about Sirius or Remus or both if possible."  
  
"Yes Severus, there has. I didn't want to tell you earlier because of Harry but now that he's awake I'm sure he's curious about them."  
  
Severus nodded and waited for the Headmaster to continue.  
  
"I received word on tuesday that they were awake and I got a letter yesterday saying that they were fine to be discharged and are both at Remus' home right now. They were just waiting for word that Harry was awake and they'd come. I assume you told Harry?"  
  
Severus nodded and said,  
  
"Yes and he is very upset about it. He hasn't hardly said anything since I told him this morning. He's been sleeping a lot though. Have you sent word to Lupin and Black yet."  
  
"Yes, I just sent a letter late last night so they should be here soon."  
  
Severus nodded again and said,  
  
"Well I'll be getting back to Harry. He was asleep when I left but he might wake up."  
  
"All right Severus, I'm going to wait in the Entrance Hall for Remus and Sirius so this way I can speak to them before they come to you and Harry. Do you want me to tell them about yours and Harry's relationship?"  
  
"I would actually prefer that Albus, though Lupin of course already knows but I think it'll be more believable with you and him telling than coming from my mouth."  
  
"All right Severus, now go get back to your son and I'll see you later on. I'll come with Remus and Sirius when they arrive, I'd like to see Harry again as well."  
  
Severus nodded and said,  
  
"All right Albus, See you later on then. Good day."  
  
"Good day Severus."  
  
Severus left the office to go back to Harry.  
  
  
  
A/N: I think that's a good stopping point. It's about 10 till 2am here and I'm exhausted but I wanted to finish this chapter and as soon as ff.n goes back up *glares at 'cannot display page' on her computer screen* I'll post this. I'm camping out to get tickets to see the premiere tonight and then I got suckered into playing my clarinet for my school's pep band for our crappy football team on saturday so I'll be doing that, I'll hopefully have another chapter done by saturday and it'll be posted by then. I'm going with a different group of friends to see the movie again on sunday so maybe if I am feeling inspired I'll write another chapter but no promises since it is premiere weekend! *jumps and dances around the room with glee* But then I'll have a week and a half to go until thanksgiving break then I'll have 5 glorious days to write but I also have to work on my piano literature contextual analysis project so I don't know how much time I'm going to have to actually write because I really need to do a good job on this project if I have any prayer of passing this class. So please be patient with me, I'll have at least 1 chapter up this weekend. Now you all know the drill, push the little button and leave me a review and tell me what you think. And you all know the rules, no flames. Flames will be used to roast marshmallows to make my ever so yummy s'mores! TTFN!!!!!!!!!!! 


	29. Chapter 29 Later the Same Day

A/N: Sheesh you guys, you all review quickly.I'm starting this on friday, the day of the CoS premiere. I was sitting in line today for almost 4 hours to get my tickets to the CoS premiere. I was the second person in line!!!!!! And I got my tickets and started writing this chapter while I was sitting outside and freezing my tail off and now I'm killing time in my blissfully warm dorm room until it's time to go and see the movie So I hope this chapter doesn't suck too much. So I'll stop babbling now and get on with the chapter since I'm sure that's what you all want!! ENJOY!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 29  
  
Just before 3 o'clock Remus followed closely behind Sirius into the entrance hall where they were met by Dumbledore who immediately smiled and said,  
  
"Hello Remus, Sirius. Please come with me to my office."  
  
Sirius knew better than to argue and followed the aged Headmaster. Once they were settled down into chairs with a cup of tea Dumbledore began.  
  
"Well you two obviously know that Harry is awake now. But Sirius I need to tell you something before you go see him. Harry has undergone a lot of physical changes. He doesn't look the same as he did the last time you saw him."  
  
Sirius was confused and said,  
  
"But why? Why would he look different Albus?"  
  
"Well it's for 2 main reasons. First he had to be removed from the Dursleys care this summer because it was discovered that they were abusing him."  
  
Sirius jumped up out of his seat and roared "WHAT?!"  
  
"Sirius please sit and calm down." Albus ordered and Sirius complied.  
  
"Now please don't interrupt me because there's more to it than that. Severus was the one to get him after receiving a letter from Harry asking for help. He brought him back here for treatment and then watched and took excellent care of him for the rest of the summer holidays after being released from the Hospital Wing. It was also discovered at the beginning of term that Severus is in fact Harry's father."  
  
Sirius sat in stunned silence for over a minute then said,  
  
"You're lying. I don't believe you."  
  
Remus spoke up and said,  
  
"Sirius, he's not lying. Lily wrote me a letter and told me that Severus was. The parental identification potion was done and confirmed that Severus is in fact Harry's father. You knew that they were married for some time after we finished school Sirius. So stop being a dolt and accept it!"  
  
Sirius thought for a moment and said,  
  
"All right I accept it. So what happens now? I was planning on fulfilling my promise to Harry and have him live with me now that my name's been cleared."  
  
"Severus has informed me that you are still going to remain Harry's godfather because it was also Lily's decision. You can speak to Severus when you see him when you leave here."  
  
Sirius said,  
  
"All right Albus. Now can I go see Harry?"  
  
"In a moment Sirius. You should know what you're going to see when you get there."  
  
Sirius nodded and Albus began.  
  
"He's doing much better now but he's still nowhere near being back to normal. He's had some problems with his saturation levels from being asthmatic and is still on oxygen intake to help that. His chest is bandaged pretty tightly from some damaged ribs and his upper arms are bandaged to protect the burns that he received. He's still pretty weak because he lost a lot of blood, he doesn't have a lot of energy either. He'll have short spurts of it but tires extremely easily and sleeps a lot. He's on iv medications and a machine to monitor his brain waves to make sure there's not any damage."  
  
"Why would there be any damage Albus?" Remus asked  
  
"Before Harry destroyed Voldemort he held him under the cruciatus curse for over 5 minutes."  
  
Remus and Sirius paled simultaneously at the information.  
  
"There doesn't appear the be any but Harry hasn't been awake much to actually see if there's any long term or permanent damage but it's better to be safe than sorry."  
  
Remus and Sirius both nodded and Dumbledore rose from his chair and said,  
  
"Well gentlemen, let's go see Harry now."  
  
Remus and Sirius stood and the group left the office and made their way to the Hospital Wing. Harry had apparently woken up for a bit but had fallen back asleep because he was now laying on his right side facing his father in the same position that he was in when he was at Saint Andrews.  
  
Sirius, Remus and Dumbledore walked in to see Harry in that position and Severus lightly running his fingers through Harry's long locks while the boy slept. The other Gryffindors and Mrs. Weasley had made their excuses earlier and had decided to let Harry and Severus have some alone time.  
  
The group could see that Harry had been crying. While Dumbledore and Remus took seats on the couch, Sirius walked over and stood by Severus' chair who looked up and had a look that Sirius never expected to ever see on the man's face. It was the expression of a man who had no idea what to do. That really shocked Sirius because he never expected to see that on the man's face. Severus slid part of his mask back on and said,  
  
"Black. I'm glad and know that Harry will be glad that you're here. He's been very upset, as I'm sure you can see."  
  
Sirius simply nodded and gently stroked Harry's cheek and called his name. Harry woke up and felt somebody put his glasses on and looked up to see a healthy Sirius. He summoned all of his strength and launched himself into Sirius' arms.  
  
Sirius hugged Harry back trying not to squeeze him too hard. Without letting go since Harry was making no indiction of doing so Sirius said,  
  
"Hey kiddo, how ya doin'?"  
  
"Okay, I guess." Harry mumbled indifferently  
  
"Harry I know about you and Snape and I'm going to tell you that I'm not going anywhere. Your father has already said that I can stay your godfather and I intend to fulfill that promise. It doesn't matter to me who your parents are, just that you're here."  
  
:Harry slightly tightened his hold and started to cry a bit. Sirius kept a hold of Harry and rubbed small circles in the boy's back. Sirius could feel the tight bandages beneath the boy's shirt. After it seemed that Harry was all cried out Sirius said,  
  
"Harry I need you to do something for me okay?"  
  
Harry nodded and Sirius continued,  
  
"I need you to get better and listen to your father. As soon as you're better and things get back to normal again we'll talk about what's going to happen now that this is all over."  
  
Harry nodded and loosened his grip sort of signaling that he wanted to lay back down. Sirius bent over and gently lowered Harry to the mattress and they finally released eachother. Sirius brushed Harry's bangs back and inwardly frowned at Harry's hot forehead as Harry closed his eyes to take another nap.  
  
Sirius looked to Severus and said,  
  
"His forehead is really hot, has he had anything for it."  
  
"I believe the medication for that is in his iv bag." Severus said and looked over to see that the bag was pretty much empty and said,  
  
"Well there's the reason. The bag is empty."  
  
Severus stood up and went to get Madame Pomfrey who promptly changed the bag and turned on the flow. Also noting the time and Harry's level she decreased the intake a little bit more. Within minutes Harry's fever was down again. Sirius went and sat down in the other chair, looked over to Severus and said,  
  
"So what is the plan now? Where do the 3 of us go from here. Where are you two going to live next summer and what are you planning for christmas?"  
  
"Well the plan right now is just to get Harry better and back into a normal routine again. I don't plan on cutting out any possible contact between you two. You are his godfather and I'm not going to interfere with that." Severus paused for a moment then continued  
  
"As to what I'm planning for Christmas I was planning on spending it here and have Harry stay down in my rooms since he does have his own room down there. I'm currently having my ancestral manor made habitable again. I haven't lived there in a long time since I had no reason to but now that I have Harry I want him to have a home away from Hogwarts. I was going to bring him there and show him the place during the Christmas holidays.  
  
"As for the summer I'm sure that Harry will want to spend a couple of weeks with you and I know that he usually goes to the Weasleys for at least the last week of the summer holidays to spend with them."  
  
Sirius nodded and said,  
  
"It's just as well that you two are spending christmas here because I still have to go through all of the technical aspects to get everything ready. The ministry still has my manor under their posession and it'll take some time to get everything ready to be habitable again. It'll probably take at least until the summer to do that."  
  
Severus nodded and the two lapsed into silence. Remus had kept his mouth shut during this entire time as had Albus. An hour later Madame Pomfrey came in to check Harry's levels. She was just about to leave when Remus said,  
  
"Poppy, how long do you think it'll be before Harry's taken off of oxygen completely?"  
  
"Well he's on 50% intake now and is doing fine. As long as nothing else happens I would say in the next 12-24 hours." Madame Pomfrey responded  
  
Remus nodded and MadamePomfrey left the room. Remus looked over to Severus and said,  
  
"What did she mean when she said 'as long as nothing else happens' ?"  
  
"There have been several problems in regulating Harry's levels. It seemed that just when we decreased his intake that the level would drop again and the intake would have to be increased again. We found out that it would decrease when he would have a spasm from the cruciatus aftereffects but he's been given a potion to counter the effects so he hasn't had any problems since he's been given it." Severus responded  
  
"All right, I understand. How long will it take the potion to completely run its course?" Remus pressed.  
  
"The potion has to be given in 2 doses every 12 hours for a small exposure, which would be a minute or less. But because he was held under it for so long I anticipate that he'll need to multiply that dose by 5 to do its job. He's had 2 already and is going to be given another one at 8 o'clock tonight so it'll be a while before that has run its course. But by that time his breathing will be fine hopefully. It's been getting better but his asthma is aggervated very easily so there's a number of factors that could make it remain a problem."  
  
Remus nodded and said "I see."  
  
Just then everybody's attention snapped to Harry as he started to shift around restlessly and moan while squinting his eyes tight and breathe laboriously. Severus figured that Harry was having a nightmare and put both of his hands on each side of Harry's thrashing head to still it and whispered in the boy's ear trying to get him to calm down. However; Harry would not be calmed. His breathing got more and more ragged and Severus knew that he was going to hyperventillate and have an attack if this continued for much longer.  
  
Severus looked to Sirius and said,  
  
"Go get Madame Pomfrey and tell her to bring a dose of calming potion, he won't wake up and if he doesn't calm down he'll have another attack."  
  
Sirius nodded and bolted from the room returning very quickly with Madame Pomfrey who had another filled syringe in her hand. Remus by this point had moved over to Harry's bed and was trying to hold him down to keep him primarily from ripping out his iv but Harry was trying to struggle as best he could against the two and had started to wheeze.  
  
Madame Pomfrey gave Harry the shot and almost immediately Harry's thrashing stopped but his breathing remained ragged and shallow. Harry's levels had again dropped and Madame Pomfrey increased his intake as she sighed and slightly shook her head and retreated from the room.  
  
Just after she left Harry's eyes snapped open and his eyes darted around for a moment before they rested on his father's who was still holding his head. He still remembered the nightmare and it scared him. His fearful eyes looked into his father's concerned ones who said,  
  
"Want to tell me about it?"  
  
Harry took a shuddering breath and began.  
  
"I dreamt basically that you had betrayed me and taken me to Voldemort and that you helped him torture then kill me, and I'm not talking about the cruciatus curse either when it comes to torturing."  
  
Severus paled and then gathered Harry into a hug who returned it and said,  
  
"Harry I would never ever betray you and you know that. I'm sorry that you had to dream that but know that I would and will never betray you or anybody in this room. All right?"  
  
"All right Dad, I'm sorry." Harry said meekly  
  
"Harry you have nothing to be sorry about. You can't help what you dream. It's not your fault and I'm not mad that you dreamt that and you shouldn't be mad at yourself because it was out of your control." Severus said sternly but gently.  
  
Harry nodded and tightened his grip on his father. Severus squeezed Harry and the two of them lapsed into silence and Harry eventually fell back to sleep. Severus lowered Harry back down onto the bed and brushed the boys bangs back lightly.  
  
Sirius watched with shocked astonishment. He would never guess that Snape would do a complete 180 in his attitude. He also had to admit to himself that he knew next to nothing about his godson's father. Just that he had been a bit of a git in school.  
  
Remus was slightly shocked at Severus' reaction and attitude towards Harry. He knew that the two of them had gotten closer but Severus had had to keep up his facade that he hated Harry and the rest of the staff. Now since the threat of Voldemort, Death Eaters, his students parents and his parents were out of the picture he could finally be free to show who he was and start over in effect.  
  
Albus was quite amused. He saw Sirius' reaction. He was one of the few if not the only person who could truly say they knew Severus Snape. The REAL Severus Snape. So it was quite amusing to him to see Sirius' and even Remus' reaction. He knew that Remus knew a little more than Sirius but still nowhere close to knowing the real Severus Snape.  
  
Severus looked up and saw the shocked look on Sirius' face and said,  
  
"What? Surely you didn't think that I'd just sit by and not do anything."  
  
"No, it's just that I never expected that."  
  
"Black, one thing you have to understand is that my entire life I had my father pushing me to be the 'perfect little death eater'. I was forced to join Voldemort and then when I started spying I had to keep up my act that I hated Gryffindors and when Harry got to school that I hated him because he had caused my 'master' to fall." Severus paused for a moment and continued  
  
"That's because the majority of my Slytherin students were keeping a very close eye on me and if I showed anybody but my Slytherins favor my students would tell their Death Eater parents and get me killed. So I was saving my own hide as well as Harry's and the rest of the Wizarding World as a whole." Severus rubbed his eyes wearily  
  
To say that Sirius was shocked was an understatement. He had no idea that it went as far back as their childhood. He looked over to Severus and said genuinely,  
  
"I'm sorry Severus. For everything. I had no idea."  
  
"Nobody had any idea Black so it's not just you. This school is going to get one heck of a shock in a very short amount of time. I no longer have to act and I don't intend to do so either."  
  
Sirius nodded and said,  
  
"Understandable. We really need to call a truce, for Harry's sake at least. I know it'd help him especially because it's quite obvious that he cares a lot about you and I know he cares about me and I the same for him."  
  
"All right Black. It's a truce. I don't see why two grown men can't get over a simple childhood grudge. Harry will always be my priority and come first, above anything else."  
  
Sirius nodded and the group lapsed into silence. After the truce Albus made his excuses and left. Remus mumbled something about needing to get some work done before classes. Sirius hung around for a little longer but said that he needed to run some errands and would owl in a day or two if he couldn't come by.  
  
Just after Sirius left Ginny arrived. She saw with a pang of sadness that Harry's oxygen had been increased again which meant that something had happened but she didn't know what. She looked to her professor and said,  
  
"Professor, if I may ask. What happened to Harry so that his oxygen intake had to be increased again?"  
  
"He had a nightmare. I won't go into details but let's just say he was very upset by it." Severus responded  
  
"But Sir, has anything happened like this before? If you don't mind me asking."  
  
"I don't mind you asking, you should know about this if you're going to be involved with him. Yes, this has happened before. His first ever attack happened because he had a nightmare. His are rather bad and often have extremely adverse effects on him. Since visions of Voldemort's activities are no longer a threat I'm going to develop a potion for Harry that'll diminish the effects of his nightmares on him."  
  
"But Professor Snape, wouldn't it just be easier for Harry to take a dreamless sleep potion every night?"  
  
"No, because that potion can very quickly become extremely addictive." Severus responded  
  
Ginny nodded in understanding and the professor and student lapsed into silence for a while. Ginny then looked up and said,  
  
"Sir, how much longer do you think Harry will be here?"  
  
"Harry is a pretty quick healer but this was a huge ordeal for him. The spasms and aftereffects of the cruciatus will not be a threat after he has completed the treatment for it. With that completion hopefully his breathing and energy issues will be resolved."  
  
"What caused him to be this weak? Nobody told me or any of us anything about what exactly happened to Harry out there."  
  
"I'll go ahead and tell you because you should know just what he has been through. He'll need yours and your brothers and Miss Granger's support just as much as he'll need his godfather and I's support."  
  
Ginny nodded and Severus began,  
  
"I don't know specifically what curses except the cruciatus he was hit with. It looks as if he was hit with a bone breaking curse in a few places because his arm and ankle along with some ribs were broken. His arm and ankle were healed but the ribs can't be healed by magic so they're bandaged. He has burns on both upper arms. He lost a large amount of blood which is why he's so weak, he's still building it back up. He had also stopped breathing between me getting to him outside and bringing him here."  
  
Ginny paled. She never knew that it was that bad. She had known that it was bad but never had a clue that it was that bad. She had been told that Voldemort was very cruel but she had never experienced it first hand. And now Harry had suffered twice at his hands. Severus saw the begininngs of what could be pity and said,  
  
"Let me make one thing perfectly clear. Harry absolutely detests being pityed. What he needs is understanding, not pity."  
  
Ginny nodded and said,  
  
"I understand sir, I just can't help but feel bad for him."  
  
"I know Miss Weasley. But feeling bad and feeling pity are completely different."  
  
"Yes sir, I know sir." Ginny said  
  
Severus nodded and Ginny made her excuses and made her way down to the Great Hall to eat dinner. Madame Pomfrey came in at 6 o'clock with a tray of food for Harry and Severus. Severus quickly ate his food and let Harry sleep then woke him so he could eat. He went through the same routine as the night before and soon Harry had eaten and was asleep again.  
  
At 8 o'clock Madame Pomfrey came in with another dose of the potion for Harry. After administering it she made a note on Harry's chart and retreated back to her office after bidding Severus a good night.  
  
Severus stayed awake for another couple of hours and then fell asleep on the couch again.  
  
  
  
A/N: I'm sorry if that chapter moved kind of slowly and it was a bit long. I've been watching Chamber of Secrets every night since it opened on friday. I honestly still get scared during the basilisk scene and can only watch some of it but it's better than the first night. I love that movie and am going to see it 2 more times this week with more people who haven't seen it yet. I can't get enough of this movie!!!!! Those kids, especially Dan did an absolutely phenomenal job on this movie. God I fell in love with them in Sorcerer's Stone and I'm just head over heels for them now, those kids put out absolutely phenomenal performances. I didn't think those kids could do better than the first movie but from what I've seen 3 times already I was really wrong about that assumption. Those kids are absolutely incredible and I can't get enough of them. I'm sorry this chapter was a bit slow getting out but I've been out a bit and have been sooooooo excited and talking with my friends so much about the movie that it hasn't left a lot of time for me to write. I really hope that chapter didn't suck but I think it was a bit boring but necessary. Now push that little button in the left hand corner and tell me what you think and don't forget that flames will be used to roast marshmallows for s'mores! :-P TTFN!!!!!! 


	30. Chapter 30 Back to Gryffindor

A/N: Well I decided to get going on this chapter out of sheer boredom. I have nothing to do for right now so I decided to start. The pace is going to start picking up a bit now that I've established everything that I need to establish. So don't worry, the pace is going to pick up. I'll stop rambling now and get on with the chapter. ENJOY!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 30  
  
The next week went by completely uneventfully as Harry regained his strength and got everything back to normal. Severus' classes had been cancelled and a rather long essay assigned to all of the classes to keep the students occupied while he helped Harry in the hospital wing. He slowly had to rebuild his strength from being in bed for so long. Harry's muscles were not used to being used and had to have help walking around.  
  
By thursday Harry was doing much better. He could walk around unassisted for the most part but got tired if he had to walk extremely long distances, which meant divination continuation was out of the question for Harry. The look on Harry's face was priceless when Severus told him. Harry was now going to be taking Study of Ancient Runes. Hermione had been coming by during her free time to tutor Harry.  
  
It seemed that Harry had a natural talent for the subject and was quickly learning and translating and writing just as good as Hermione. Ginny was also a frequent visitor and her and Harry grew closer by the day.  
  
Two weeks after Harry had destroyed Voldemort Harry was ready to go back to Gryffindor Tower. Severus and Ginny walked with Harry. They decided to go while the rest of the students were still at dinner so Harry wouldn't have to be around them. Harry was very nervous about going back. He wasn't sure how the rest of the student body was going to act around him. He was even more nervous about how the student body was going to react to finding out that Snape was his real father.  
  
At least he knew that Ron, Hermione, Ginny and the rest of the Weasleys would be all right. As long as he had those guys, nothing else really mattered to Harry.  
  
The common room was obviously empty. Harry had eaten in the hospital wing just before he left. They made their way to Harry's room. Ginny had never been in the prefect's area before so this was a lot of fun for her. Especially since Harry was showing her his room.  
  
Harry, Ginny and Severus stepped inside his room. Clearly a house elf had been in to tidy. Ginny and Severus helped Harry put away the things that he'd brought from the hospital wing which consisted of some books and the make up and homework that he'd completed.  
  
Ginny got the feeling that Severus wanted to talk to Harry so she made her excuses. Severus looked over to Harry who had sat down in his armchair with a look of contentment on his face and said,  
  
"It feels so good to just sit in a chair again and not be in a bed."  
  
Severus snorted and said,  
  
"I can imagine. Now that you're out of the hospital wing and ready to go back to class it's finally time to let our secret out."  
  
Harry nodded and said,  
  
"I know, I'm just nervous about it. That's all."  
  
"Perfectly understandable Harry. I believe that Albus is planning on announcing it at breakfast tomorrow so that way it's done and overwith and we don't have to worry about it anymore. Just remember one thing. If anybody gives you any problems or does anything, just ignore them. Your friends already know and have accepted it and that's what matters."  
  
Harry nodded, sighed and said,  
  
"I know Dad, it's just wierd. I mean the whole school practically shunned me second year because they found out I'm a parselmouth and then last year there was the whole triwizard...." Harry dropped off and couldn't continue which Severus perfectly understood.  
  
"Harry, I know. But it doesn't matter what the school things. You know that the students will turn on anybody and unfortunately because you are who you are, they'll especially do it to you. But at least the school won't think that I'm trying to force you into being a death eater."  
  
Harry smiled and snorted and Severus stood up and said  
  
"You know that you can always come down to my rooms whenever you want to. If you want you can stay down there during the weekends too. We're going to be staying here for Christmas and you can either stay up here in the Tower or down in my rooms."  
  
Harry nodded and said,  
  
"All right Dad. I think I'm just going to read now and go to bed early, I'm kind of tired."  
  
"All right Harry. Harry, do you want me to make a potion for you to take to supress your nightmares?"  
  
"Actually that'd be great Dad. You know how bad they are and the last thing that I need right now is to loose sleep."  
  
"Or to end up back in the hospital wing after you've had an attack from it."  
  
Harry smiled and nodded and said,  
  
"Exactly. I just got out of there, I don't fancy having to go back there again for a while."  
  
Severus hugged Harry, kissed his forehead and ruffled his hair and walked towards the door and said,  
  
"I'll get working on it and as soon as it's done I'll bring it up to you and we'll test it out."  
  
Harry smiled and said,  
  
"All right Dad. Night, I'll see you tomorrow morning."  
  
"Good night Harry."  
  
Severus left the quarters. Harry decided that since it was still pretty early that he was going to take a bath in the prefects bathroom. Getting out of his robes and putting on his bathrobe he made his way through the silent and empty halls to the prefects bathroom.  
  
He stepped inside the familiar room and walked over to the swimming pool sized bathtub and turned on a few of the taps and the tub quickly filled with bubbles and scented foam. Harry grabbed a towel and put it on the side of the pool and put his bathrobe on a nearby chair. He slipped into the bathwater, relishing in the feeling of being able to do that again.  
  
Harry finished his bath and feeling blisfully and deliciously clean he put his hair up into a towel turban and put his bathrobe on and made his way back to his room. He entered the common room and quickly realized that dinner had obviously ended and students were scattered around the room. Harry slipped over to the the tapestry. He was almost there when he heard his name being shouted,  
  
"Harry! Harry! Over here." Harry turned around and saw his fellow 5th year boys waving him over. Harry waved and said,  
  
"Let me change and I'll be out."  
  
"Okay." Seamus said  
  
Harry went to his room and got dressed in a pair of blue and green plaid flannel pants and a long sleeved blue cotton shirt, braided his hair and headed back out into the common room. He made his way over to the group of his fellow 5th years. He took a seat in an armchair as Dean said,  
  
"Did you just get back tonight Harry?"  
  
Harry nodded and said,  
  
"Yeah, I came while everybody was still at dinner."  
  
"I heard that Snape was up in the Hospital Wing with you Harry. Why was he there?" Seamus quipped  
  
Harry took a deep breath and said looking Seamus, Dean and Neville in the eye,  
  
"Now we're friends right?"  
  
The 3 boys nodded and Neville said,  
  
"We've shared a dormitory for the past 4 years Harry. I'd definitely say we're friends."  
  
"Good, because what I'm going to tell you is going to be pretty hard to grasp but please don't freak out."  
  
The 3 boys nodded and said,  
  
"The reason that Snape was up in the Hospital Wing with me is because he was staying and helping me. Snape is actually my father, that's why he had permission to be in there when most people were kept out."  
  
The 3 boys sat in stunned silence and Dean finally said,  
  
"Woa Harry, that's pretty huge."  
  
"Yeah, when'd you find out Harry?" Seamus piped up  
  
"Beginning of term but Snape and I had to keep it a secret in case his cover was blown. He was a spy inside Voldemort's inner circle. So he had to pretend that he hated all Gryffindors, especially me and completely favor the Slytherins because most of their parents were Death Eaters and would tell Voldemort and get him killed if he didn't favor them."  
  
Neville finally found his voice and said,  
  
"So that's why Snape took care of you after you had that accident in potions?"  
  
"Yes, that is most of it."  
  
"Then why was there no class for the last week that you were still a kid?" Seamus asked  
  
"Because I was in hospital for an asthma attack until tuesday afternoon and he refused to leave without me. The day after we got back here I had to have my memory restored because I remembered nothing from before the accident and then he helped me finish my homework."  
  
"Oh, I didn't know you were asthmatic Harry." Dean said  
  
"I didn't get it until this summer but that's why I was in the hospital wing for so long after the battle. I kept having problems but everything's fine now. Perfectly normal." Harry said with a smile  
  
The rest of the boys smiled and Neville said,  
  
"Harry it is a bit wierd that Snape's your dad but in all honesty it doesn't change who you are as a person. Just that you have a parent now when you thought you didn't have any."  
  
"Yeah Harry, it doesn't matter who your parents are. You're still the same person that has been in Gryffindor for the past 5 years, broken school rules that I never knew existed and been the youngest seeker on a hogwarts house team in a century." Dean added  
  
"Well, it doesn't matter to me, I think it's kind of cool. I mean maybe he'll go a little bit easier on you in class now." Seamus added  
  
Harry smiled, shrugged and said,  
  
"Thanks guys. I was a bit nervous as to how people were going to react to this. Oh and actually everybody's going to get a bit of a shock in class. You see now that Voldemort is gone and the remaining Death Eaters are in Azkaban Snape doesn't have to pretend anymore. He's like a completely different person. He's not the evil git that everybody thinks he is. That was all an act so there's going to be a lot of changes in a very short amount of time."  
  
"Well I guess that's a good thing then." Neville said  
  
The conversation quickly shifted to quidditch. The boys were all anxious to hear about Harry's plans for the team this year. Ron came into the common room a little after 8:30 and joined in the talks. By 9 o'clock Harry was getting very tired. He stood up, stretched and said,  
  
"All right guys, I'm off to bed. I'm really tired so I'll see you all tomorrow in class.  
  
A chorus of 'night Harry' followed him to the prefects area. Harry went into his room and walked over to his bookshelf and grabbed a book. He settled down into his bed and started to read and was very soon fast asleep.  
  
  
  
During the time that Harry was bathing and talking with the boys Severus was down in his dungeons doing research again. He knew that this potion would be easier to develop and very quickly had devised the process and ingredients for the potion.  
  
Severus quickly made it and put it in a vial. He looked at the clock on the mantle and it read 11:45. Severus grabbed a goblet and made the way to Gryffindor Tower. He reached the Tower and made his way to his son's room.  
  
He entered the room to see Harry shifting around uncomfortably, moaning and mumbling. Severus quickly walked over to Harry and grasped the boy's shoulders and tried to shake him awake. When that didn't work Severus repeated his action from earlier in the week and grasped the sides of his son's thrashing head and spoke softly to the boy. This time it worked and Harry's eyes popped open and met his father's onyx  
  
"Dad?" Harry said in a shaky voice  
  
"Don't worry Harry. I came up here to try out the potion I just made. I just happened to arrive while you were having it. Now come on, you need to take this."  
  
Severus reached over to the bedside table where he had set the goblet and filled it. He handed the goblet to Harry who had sat up a bit. As he handed the goblet to Harry he said,  
  
"Now I did the same thing with this potion and put a sleeping agent in it."  
  
Harry took the goblet, nodded and said,  
  
"Okay, thanks Dad."  
  
"You're welcome Harry, now drink up."  
  
Harry downed the potion and almost dropped the goblet and fell backwards but Severus had grabbed both. He held onto Harry and set the goblet on the bedside table, lowered Harry back down onto the bed, covered him up and brushed the boy's bangs back and quietly slipped from the room and made his way back to his quarters.  
  
A/N: All right I think that's a good enough stopping place and given the fact that it's 2:45am means that it's just a bit past my bedtime. I'll have the next chapter out by wednesday hopefully, but that depends on my schedule and everything else that's going on but it'll be out latest on thursday. I hope everybody's happy now that Harry's out of the hospital wing and back in Gryffindor. Next comes the announcement and the quidditch match probably. Now that the battle is done the pace is really going to pick up which I know I definitely want. Now push that little button to leave me a review and tell me what you think of this chapter but don't forget, flames will be used to roast marshmallows for s'mores!! TTFN! 


	31. Chapter 31 The Announcement and Reaction...

A/N: Well I decided to start this chapter while I was sitting in my American Musical Theatre class while supposed to be taking notes on the career of Bock and Harnett. But that's why the notes are posted online for me to print off. So here's this chapter and I hope it doesn't suck too much. ENJOY!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 31  
  
Harry woke up the next morning and remembered what had happened the night before. He got into his uniform and grabbed the books and homework that he would need for the day. No sooner had he shut his door than he was ambushed by Lei who hugged him and said,  
  
"Oh Harry, I'm so glad you're back. I was so worried."  
  
"Hi Lei. It's good to be back. I really don't like being in the hospital wing but I always seem to end up there." Harry said with a grin.  
  
Lei smiled and said,  
  
"I wanted to come see you but they woldn't let me."  
  
"Yeah, well you wouldn't have seen much. I slept most of the time and when I was awake I was either eating or attempting to exercise and get my strength back. Which in turn made me even more tired and sleep more."  
  
Lei snorted and said,  
  
"I see your point and it doesn't matter anymore because you're all better and back here again."  
  
Harry nodded and said,  
  
"Lei I wanted to say thanks for helping create that curse for me to use to kill Voldemort."  
  
"How did you know about that?" Lei asked  
  
"Dad told me and I knew that there was no spell in existance and if Professor Flitwick asked any student for help it'd be you."  
  
Lei narrowed her eyes, grinned and said,  
  
"Sometimes I think you're too smart for your own good. But you're welcome. I couldn't pass up the opportunity to work on such a project."  
  
Harry nodded and said,  
  
"Of course Lei."  
  
"Well Harry, I'm going to meet Doug so I'll see you around."  
  
"All right Lei, see you later."  
  
Lei waved as she left the hallway. No sooner had Lei left then Ron and Hermione emerged from their rooms and the three made their way down to the Great Hall.  
  
They entered the Great Hall and when the students that were there saw Harry they started to applaud. Harry really didn't like the attention but he politely inclined his head in acknowledgement and quickly sat down and began eating. Dumbledore stood up and said,  
  
"I know that we're happy to see Mr. Potter back in our midst. However; Mr. Potter only did part of the work. The spell that he performed was created by Professor Flitwick and Leilani McKinny."  
  
Lei blushed furiously at the applause. After it died down Dumbledore said,  
  
"That isn't the only thing though. It was recently discovered that Mr. Potter is not in fact an orphan. His father is very much alive and is on the faculty here. His father is in fact Professor Snape."  
  
The quiet following that statement was absolutely deafening. The students were absolutely shocked that Harry Potter was the offspring of their evil git of a potions master. Though most found that they didn't care so chatter eventually broke out and everything returned to normal in the Great Hall.  
  
Severus looked over at his house table and saw the looks on the Slytherin student's faces and shot them a glare that said if they dared tried anything that they would wish that Voldemort had gotten a hold of them before he did.  
  
The Slytherins couldn't believe that Gryffindor's Golden Boy was in fact the spawn of their Head of House. Some of the children who's parents were Death Eaters were already very angry because their parents had either been all killed or taken to Azkaban. They had found out that Snape had fought on the light side. Some of them, despite their parents loyalty to Voldemort, did not share their parents views and were not planning on joining him.  
  
They caught the glare that Snape was sending at them and they knew, that without their Death Eater parents to protect them that if they tried anything that they would be in a whole lot of trouble. They would just have to find another way to make the 'Golden Boy's' life a living nightmare.  
  
Severus looked over and saw Draco Malfoy and knew instantly that that boy was going to be trouble. Draco was a very complicated person. He knew that he had plans to join Voldemort as soon as he possibly could. Lucius had raised Draco to be the perfect Death Eater and had done a good job at that. Granted the man got killed in the end and now Draco was the only surviving member of the Malfoy line and heir to a fortune and was almost exactly like his father. Almost being the key word  
  
Severus would have to watch Draco very closely, he only hoped that he could turn the boy around before it got any worse. Lucius had named him Draco's godfather and knew that he would have to take the boy in until he was of age. That would prove to be a very complicated situation with Harry. The boys would either kill eachother or him or he would hope that Harry and Draco would finally get over their petty issues and squabbles.  
  
Severus quickly finished his meal and swept from the hall to go down and get ready for his class. This would definitely be an interesting class.  
  
Harry finished eating and looked at his watch. He grabbed his bag and said,  
  
"Guy's we'd better go or we're going to be late for Potions."  
  
Hermione and Ron grabbed their stuff and headed out of the hall after their best friend. They arrived in the dungeon classroom just in time. Severus swept through the door and up to the front of the classroom. He fixed a glare on the Slytherins almost daring them to try anything. For as much as Severus had changed he was not going to let the Slytherins get away with anything. He said directed at the Slytherin side of the room,  
  
"Now, if you think anything is going to change in this class you have another thing coming. Don't you forget that I am still your Head of House and that commands a certain respect. If you have a problem with anything I highly suggest you take it to the headmaster and ask for a transfer to another school because I am not planning on leaving anytime soon. Mr. Malfoy you are to stay after class so I can speak to you."  
  
He paused for the moment to let the words sink in then he said,  
  
"Now, we are going to get on with class. Everybody open your books to page 450 and brew the potion on that page. Everybody is to work alone on this, I want to hear no talking whatsoever. Anybody caught will have detention. Now get to work."  
  
The class snapped and slightly flinched at their professor's voice and quickly got out their ingredients and set to work on making the potion in their books.  
  
Severus sat at his desk for a little while and inwardly smiled at himself for being able to still exhibit control over his Slytherin students.  
  
The period passed by uneventfully and quietly due to Severus' threat. The bell rang and the students quickly exited the classroom. Draco made his way up to Severus' desk and said,  
  
"You wanted to speak to me professor?"  
  
"Yes Draco I did, let's take this to my office. I'll make sure that your professor is informed of your whereabouts."  
  
Draco nodded and the two left the classroom and made their way to Severus' office. They entered and Severus motioned for Draco to sit in the chair in front of his desk, which he complied. Severus sat behind his desk and said,  
  
"All right Draco. We're going to have to have a serious talk. We need to discuss specifically the living arrangements after this term. Now since your parents were killed in the battle I am now your guardian until you become of age."  
  
Draco nodded because he already knew all of this. He knew that he had no other relatives because his father and mother were only children and his grandparents had died years ago. His attention snapped back to his godfather.  
  
"Draco now that you know that I'm Harry's father I need you to finally get over whatever issues between the two of you. I'm going to speak to him about it as well. You should know that I'm having my manor cleaned and prepared for us to live in after this year."  
  
Draco said in a bored voice,  
  
"Sir, I really don't care."  
  
Severus figured something like this would happen and got up and walked around to lean on his desk right in front of Draco and said,  
  
"Draco you're going to find out very quickly that things have changed. Drastically. Harry might be my son but I just found that out. You have been my godson since the day you were born. I made a promise to your parents and I intend to fulfill it. You need to figure out what you want to do with your life now that a servitude to Voldemort is out of the picture." The last part said jokingly  
  
Draco couldn't help but break under his godfather's joking and actually snorted and tried valiantly to hide a smile. Severus knew that he had won when he saw the smile playing on Draco's lips.  
  
"Now, my plans for christmas were to stay here and have Harry stay down in my rooms. He has his own bedroom set up there from when he stayed here over the summer. I think that would be an excellent time to really get to know and spend time with Harry if you don't before hand."  
  
"And where am I supposed to sleep while I'm down there? That's assuming I want to."  
  
"You'll share Harry's room. Harry and Lei shared it this summer without any problems." Severus said simply  
  
"Harry shared a room with a girl?" Draco said disbelievingly  
  
"Yes. For almost a month." Severus replied  
  
"Well I might as well get used to being around him since I'll be forced to next summer that I'll be joining you. Now why was he there this summer."  
  
"I might as well tell you. It came to the Headmaster and I's attention that the Dursleys were not providing adequate care."  
  
"In what way Sir?" Draco was thoroughly confused  
  
"To put it bluntly, they abused him. I was the one to get him out of that hell and even if Harry wasn't my son I still would've kept him anyways to keep him away from them."  
  
Draco paled and said,  
  
"I never would've guessed."  
  
"Well nobody had, Harry's been dealing with this on his own since he was brought to them. It was just now that it got beyond his control and he slipped up and it showed. Harry hid this from everybody, nobody had a clue that this was going on during the holidays."  
  
Draco was completely dumbfounded and speechless. He couldn't believe that Harry had to endure it. Still he was curious.  
  
"Sir, if I may ask how bad was he and it when you found him?"  
  
Severus got a slightly distant look in his eye. He was remembering something that he really didn't want to remember but knew that it was important to tell so that Draco would know where Harry was coming from. He took a deep breath and began,  
  
"When I got there Harry was passed out on the floor in a pool of his own vomit and blood. His uncle was beating him with a cane. Apparently Harry being unconscious wasn't good enough for him. After I stunned his uncle and eventually his aunt and cousin I brought him here and Madame Pomfrey told me everything that was wrong."  
  
"What was wrong Sir?" Draco said shakily  
  
"For starters he had a case of pneumonia that caused him to develop a case of mild asthma. He had food poisoning from being fed food that was spoiled and rotten if he was fed at all. He also had appendicitis, malnutrition and blood loss. Then there was the damage that his uncle had inflicted. He had broken ribs, a punctured lung, moderate concussion, a dislocated shoulder, broken wrist and cuts and bruises on 85% of his body."  
  
Draco was completely speechless and slackjawed. He finally found his voice and said,  
  
"I can't believe it. I really can't believe it. Though I do commend his acting skills if he was hiding it this well for all these years."  
  
Severus snorted thinking 'there's the famous Malfoy sarcasm' then he said,  
  
"Would you like to have me be there while you speak to Harry or do it by yourself."  
  
"To be completely honest I would like to have you there that way we can talk about what's going to happen." Draco admitted.  
  
"All right Draco. We'll arrange a meeting for all of us sometime soon. Now you should be getting on to your next class now. You know where my rooms are if you need anything. You know you can always talk to me."  
  
"Thanks Professor."  
  
"You're welcome Draco and when we're in private or around Harry after we've talked call me Severus or Sev. Or have you forgotten how long it's been since you used to call me 'Uncle Sev' ?"  
  
Draco smiled and said,  
  
"I remember calling you that but I thought once I started school that I had to stop but I'll call you Severus now. So I'll see you later."  
  
"See you later Draco."  
  
Draco left the quarters and Severus sat thinking for a few minutes and then left his office and went to his classroom to teach his next class.  
  
A/N: I figure that's a good stopping place. I've been a bit sick lately and school is been getting hectic and the work is just piling up on me and slowly driving me nuts!!! *glares at contextual analysis project and music theatre conducting book* I've got a break starting on tuesday evening and I'll be going to my grandparents house who finally has a computer but I don't know if I'll be able to get on it but I'll be bringing my notebook with me so I can at least hand write the chapters and get them typed and posted when I get back. I might be able to write this weekend but I'll have to see how I feel. So be patient with me and I hope that chapter didn't suck too much so push that little button and tell me what you think but you know by now how flames are treated! So leave one for me, just so I know my story doesn't suck as much as I think it does!! TTFN!!!!! 


	32. Chapter 32 More talks and Quidditch

A/N: Sheesh you guys work fast in the reviews. I really appreciate the nice ones! Really I do! I started writing this chapter in my American Musical Theatre class today which is my usual class to write since I don't actually have to take notes and the class is an hour and 15 minutes long and I already know most of the shows that we cover in there anyways. Oh and Lauren, Draco isn't Harry's brother, I don't know the relationship of godparents and kids and kids of godparents since I don't have godparents myself but he's not Harry's brother, at least not yet. I'm not sure if I'm going to have Severus ask Draco if he wants him to adopt him. But I'll get on with the chaper since all of you guys are just so anxious to read it. I never anticipated this fic to go on as long as it has but this is just what my brain told me to write and it's just taken a while to get where I want to go.But here's the chapter and I hope it doesn't suck too much. ENJOY!!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 32  
  
While Severus was talking to Draco, Harry was in Defense and couldn't concentrate. He could tell that the Slytherins were up to something and knew that he would have to watch his back from now on. He also noticed the Malfoy hadn't come to class yet.  
  
Before Harry knew it Defense was over and he was headed to the Great Hall for lunch. He wasn't really paying attention to his surroundings until Hedwig nipped him on the hand. Harry snapped out of his daze and said while taking the letter,  
  
"Oh, thanks girl."  
  
Harry opened the letter and instantly recognised his father's handwriting. The letter said to come down to his rooms that night at 8 o'clock. Harry shrugged and put the note into his robe pocket. Harry looked at his watch and realized that it was time for Double Herbology. After getting thoroughly dirty in Herbology the Gryffindors headed up to charms.  
  
Harry had a hard time concentrating in Charms as well. He didn't even notice that Ron had been calling his name until he was lightly tapped on the side of his head. This was a bad thing since Harry still slipped up and let his guard down and forgot where he was. He immediately threw his hands up and cowered back, thinking he was back at the Dursleys. He caught himself and lowered them and looked into his friend's worried eyes.  
  
"Sorry, forgot where I was."  
  
Ron raise his eyebrow and said,  
  
"Okay mate, let's go class is over."  
  
Harry picked up his stuff and followed his 2 best friends out into the hallway. Harry and Hermione made their way to Ancient Runes and Ron headed for Divination.  
  
After those classes were done they made their way to the Great Hall for dinner. Harry ate his meal in a sort of daze. He finished his meal and mumbled something about going to his room and left.  
  
Harry arrived in his room and got out his homework. He sat at his desk and tried to concentrate but couldn't. 'This is really getting annoying.' Harry thought to himself. He lowered his head onto his arms and banged it in frustration. After he'd had enough of that it still didn't make him feel any better about how he was currently feeling.  
  
At 7:45 Harry left his room and made his way down to his father's rooms. He entered the rooms to see Draco Malfoy sitting on the couch and his father sitting in an armchair. Severus motioned for Harry to sit down and Harry sat on the couch as far away from Draco as possible.  
  
Severus watched the two fifteen year olds for a moment, took a deep breath and said,  
  
"Now Harry I'll bet you're wondering what exactly Draco is doing here."  
  
Harry nodded and Severus continued,  
  
"Well Harry I never told you but I am Draco's godfather. Since his parents were killed in the battle and he's still underage and has no other living relatives I am his legal guardian and he has to live with us."  
  
Harry was completely shocked but his father wasn't done talking,  
  
"I think it is about time that you two got over whatever it was that made you two have such an animosity towards one another. You two will have to live with eachother and I will not tolerate the behavior that you two exhibit when around eachother."  
  
Harry looked over to Draco and Draco looked over to Harry. Neither made any move to start talking so Severus decided to step in and said,  
  
"Harry I told him what happened this summer."  
  
Harry looked over to his father with a look of hurt and betrayal in his eyes and said,  
  
"Dad! How could you?! Why?! I can't believe you did that!"  
  
Harry stood up and made to run from the room but was grabbed around the shoulders by his father from behind and whirled around. Harry for the second time that day forgot where he was and raised his hands to protect his face, squinted his eyes shut and cowered back.  
  
Severus' heart ached when he saw Harry's reaction. He pulled the boy close to him for a hug and said as the boy tensed,  
  
"Harry I'm not going to hurt you. It's all right."  
  
Harry relaxed and said,  
  
"Sorry. It happened earlier with Ron too."  
  
Severus released Harry and said,  
  
"It's okay. It's nothing to be ashamed of."  
  
Harry nodded and Severus said,  
  
"I told him because I felt that it was important for him to understand."  
  
Harry looked over to Draco and said,  
  
"So, you happy now? Now that you know what I had to deal with when I was at 'home'?"  
  
"Actually no, because my father would hit me too sometimes. It wasn't often but he did."  
  
"Well I guess we were both wrong." Harry admitted  
  
"Yeah I guess so too." Draco supplied  
  
Severus was very happy that this was going the way it was. He cleared his throat and said,  
  
"All right boys. Now that that's out of the way I hope that there won't be any more problems. You both are almost adults and it shouldn't matter what happened back when you were 11."  
  
Harry shrugged and stuck his hand out and said,  
  
"Sorry, I just thought you were an arrogant jerk when I first met you."  
  
"Well I do admit that I was pretty arrogant at that age. Call it a defense mechanism if you will." Draco said with a shrug then took the hand and shook it.  
  
Severus was now very happy at this and said,  
  
"Now boys, we need to talk about what we're doing for Christmas. Since my manor is not completely habitable yet I was planning on staying here. You both are welcome to stay down here if you want but if you want to stay in your dormitories you can. Draco you'd be sharing Harry's room since obviously I only have 1 other bedroom in here besides my own."  
  
The boys nodded and Harry said,  
  
"Well I know that I'd rather stay down here. I don't think there's going to be any Gryffindors staying for this holiday, at least that's the rumor going around the Tower."  
  
"I think I'd rather stay here too. I might as well get used to this before the summer. I assume that we're going to be living at your manor this summer Sev?"  
  
"You would be correct Draco but I have to make it habitable again. Nobody's lived there in over a decade so it needs a very big cleaning job done."  
  
Harry and Draco nodded and chuckled a bit. Severus then said,  
  
"You two should be getting back to your dormitories, it's getting late."  
  
Harry stood up and said,  
  
"You're right Dad. Besides I've got homework to do. Night."  
  
Harry left the room and Draco said as he moved towards the door,  
  
"Of course you're right. I'll see you later then. Night."  
  
Draco left the quarters as well. Severus sat down in his chair, very pleased with himself. He had hoped that it wouldn't be too bad with the two of them. He had been right, thankfully. He then realized that Harry didn't have anymore potion for his nightmares and would be needing it.  
  
Severu bottled the rest of the potion and made his way up to Gryffindor Tower. He entered the common room and shot a glare at the students who gave him a look and went to the prefects area and quietly entered Harry's room after not getting an answer from his knock.  
  
Severus quietly closed the door and couldn't help but smile when he saw his son asleep over his homework at his desk.Severus knew that Harry had had a long and busy day and still got tired fairly easily  
  
Severus easily picked up Harry, who opened his eyes a bit for a split second and closed them again, and brought him over to the bed. He got Harry into his pajamas and bedded him down. He poured a gobletfull of the potion and rubbed Harry's cheek lightly and called the boy awake. Harry slowly opened his yees and sw his father and said softly,  
  
"Huh? What?"  
  
"You need to take your potion for your nightmares." Severus simply responded.  
  
Harry nodded and Severus helf the goblet up to Harry's mouth and the boy drank the potion down. No sooner had he swallowed it than he was fast asleep. Severus looked at the sleeping form if his son and smoothed back his bangs and laid a soft kiss on the lightning bolt scar and quietly left the room.  
  
As soon as he closed the door to Harry's room he saw Hermione entering her room. She did a double take as she saw her professor and said,  
  
"Oh good evening Professor. Is Harry already asleep?"  
  
"Yes he is. He was when I got here and I just put him in bed and gave him a potion to fight his nightmares."  
  
"All right Professor. Have a good night."  
  
"Good night Miss Granger." Severus responded  
  
Hermione disappeared into her room and Severus left the Tower and made his way back down to his dungeon quarters to get ready for bed himself.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
The next few weeks passed by very quickly and before Harry knew it it was the practice before their quidditch match. Harry was very pleased about how practices were going and felt they had a very strong chance for the cup that year.  
  
The Gryffindor team made their way back to the Tower very cold and stiff but happy and feeling good about the next day's match. Harry made his way to his room with Ron right behind him. He sank onto his bed, still in his quidditch robes and closed his eyes.  
  
Before he knew it he was asleep and dreaming. Harry had run out of his father's potion the night before but he was too tired to go get anymore. Harry was dreaming again and it wasn't pleasant.  
  
Down in Severus' rooms he had just finished brewing a new batch of Harry's potion. He knew that the boy had run out and would need more but wasn't sure if Harry would remember to ask for more. He bottled up the potion and made his way up to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
He entered the prefect's area where his ears met yelling and he instantly knew that it was Harry. He ran the rest of the way to Harry's room and gave the password. He entered the room to see Harry on the bed, still dressed in his quidditch robes, thrashing around and screaming. Whenever he wasn't screaming he was wheezing.  
  
Severus bolted over to the bed and grabbed Harry's shoulders to still him and yelled  
  
"Harry, Harry wake up! It's just a dream!"  
  
Harry wouldn't wake up though and Severus tapped the boy's face and Harry immediately stilled and squinted his eyes shut, his body tensed and his breathing remained sporadic and ragged. Severus loosened his grip on Harry and said,  
  
"Harry calm down. Breathe. It's your father. I'm not going to hurt you."  
  
The tension from Harry's body left and he warily opened his eyes but nothing changed in his breathing. Severus grabbed Harry's inhaler off of the bedside table and handed it to Harry who took a dose of it. A couple of tense minutes later and Harry's breathing had returned to normal. Harry turned his pensive green eyes to meet his father's understanding black ones and said,  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"No need to apologize Harry. I knew that you'd run out of your potion so I brought you some more up. I figured you'd be too tired after practice."  
  
Harry quirked a smile and said,  
  
"Yeah. Thanks Dad."  
  
"You're welcome Harry now why don't you get ready for bed since you're clearly exhausted."  
  
Harry nodded and got changed into his pajamas and got back into bed and snuggled down under the covers since he was pretty cold. He took the proffered cup and downed it and downed the potion and was quickly fast asleep. Severus extinguished the light and quietly left the room and made his way back to his rooms.  
  
The next morning dawned clear and bright without a cloud in the sky. Harry got dressed in his quidditch robes and made his way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Ron and Ginny was already there. Harry sat down and tucked into a bowl of porridge. He looked over to Ron who wasn't eating, and said,  
  
"You'd better eat something Ron. You're gonna be regretting it later if you don't."  
  
Ron nodded and then started to eat a little bit. The rest of the Gryffindor quidditch team joined them. Before they knew it it was time to go down to the pitch. Harry wasn't sure wht to say and said,  
  
"Well, we've had an interesting couple of months." The team snickered at this statement  
  
"But I know we've got a good team. Ravenclaw should be a pushover if we play the way we've been practicing. Now let's go."  
  
The team made their way out to the pitch and stepped out to thunderous cheering. They saw the Ravenclaw team in blue robes approaching from the opposite side of the pitch. They met in the center and Madame Hooch told captains to shake hands which they did so. She released the bludgers and snitch and blew her whistle and 14 brooms rose into the air and the quaffle was thrown up and the game began.  
  
Harry flew above everybody else and started to watch for the snitch. In the back of his mind he heard Lee Jordan's commentary. Soon Gryffindor was up 50 to 10 and there was still no sign of the snitch.  
  
Suddenly Harry saw a glint of gold at the Ravenclaw end of the pitch and pushed his firebolt into action. He was almost there when a bludger hit him in the back and shot tendrils of pain through it. He was not going to let that get in the way and kept going forward and had his hand closed around the snitch.  
  
The crowd erupted into cheers and the team landed. Harry's back was in a lot of pain and the slaps that he was getting on it wasn't helping. Harry saw his father pushing his way to him. Finally his father snapped out,  
  
"If you would like Harry to continue to be able to walk I suggest you stop slapping him on the back."  
  
Harry smiled gratefully at his father and Severus put a supporting around Harry and helped him back to the hospital wing. There they were met by Madame Pomfrey who gave Harry a potion to diminish the bruising and to numb the pain and said to stay in bed for the rest of the day.  
  
Severus then helped Harry to his room. Upon entering the common room the Gryffindors there cheered and applauded and Harry obligingly smiled and waved as he slowly continued on his way to his room.  
  
Once in Harry's room Severus helped him into a pair of red plaid flannel pants and red t-shirt then sweater then into bed. Severus brushed Harry's sweaty bangs off of his forehead and said,  
  
"Good flying today. You put together a good team."  
  
"Thanks, you really think so?"  
  
"I do. The Weasleys especially are good flyers despite their brooms. They definitely push their brooms to the limit." Severus responded  
  
"Yeah, I've been playing quidditch with them at their house since before my second year. Their parents can't really afford better brooms for them but the ones they have they do fly very well."  
  
"I've heard some rumors at the ministry about Fudge. Even up to the day of the battle Fudge denied that Voldemort had returned. Now that Voldemort's been defeated but attacks continued had happened on a constant basis Fudge's name has been severely discounted and people are calling for his resignation."  
  
"Who do they think will get it?"  
  
"I've heard Arthur Weasley's name floating around a bit. Because he played such a prominent part in the fight against Voldemort and his line is one of the purest wizarding lines. Almost as old as the Malfoy's."  
  
"I hope he gets it. I can't think of anybody more deserving. He's always worked really hard and gotten almost no recognition for what he does."  
  
"I agree Harry. I know that Dumbledore is going to back him up completely and he has a lot of pull in the Ministry for obvious reasons."  
  
Harry nodded and his eyes drifted closed from exhaustion. Severus ran his fingers through Harry's hair and said,  
  
"Sleep now, you've earned it. I'm not going anywhere."  
  
Harry slightly nodded and his breathing evened out as he fell asleep. Severus got up and went over to Harry's bookshelf and selected a book and sat in the armchair and started to read.  
  
Harry woke up a few hours later because the numbness potion had worn off and his back was hurting again. Severus was prepared though and had more since Madame Pomfrey had stopped by to drop off more since Harry would surely be needing it.  
  
Harry took another gobletfull of the potion and Severus had summoned a house elf to bring some dinner for Harry since the boy hadn't eaten since breakfast and needed to eat. Harry ate the dinner of chicken, mashed potatoes and peas and contented himself to do the reading that he needed to do for homework since he wasn't tired at the moment.  
  
The rest of the evening whiled away and it was time for bed and Harry was tired again. He took his potion and was asleep. Severus kissed Harry's forehead and silently left the room and Tower, where the victory party was still raging, and made his way back down to his rooms.  
  
  
  
A/N: I thought that was a good stopping place. I hope that chapter didn't suck too much and now things are going to speed up hopefully. I think the next chapter will put us into the christmas holidays but I'll have to see. I've got thanksgiving break starting on tuesday and going until sunday so I'll be able to write some more, hopefully. I'll have to see how much work I get done on my project and if my neice and nephew will leave me alone long enough to write. Now push that little button and leave me a review. Sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter out but the LAN connection that my school is on has been down for over a day now so I got this chapter up as soon as I could. So tell me what you think but you all know that flames will be used to roast marshmallows for s'mores. TTFN!! 


	33. Chapter 33 End of Term and Start of Holi...

A/N: Sheesh! Sometimes I think you guys are too nice but I'm not going to complain about that! I enjoy reading nice reviews! Oh and Saavik you're right. Harry is lucky that bludger didn't break his spine, I couldn't resist having something else happen but finally be quidditch related! Oh and you didn't miss that match because since Harry was turned back into a little kid they had to reschedule the match to accommodate Harry growing up again and having tryouts and training the new teammembers. And Mikee, you can count on Draco witnessing something happen to Harry. I have been sick lately so I'm in the mood to make Harry get sick again because if I'm miserable I'm going to make my charries miserable ;-). It won't be too bad, but I don't know yet, I'll just have to see what my demented little brain comes up with! I couldn't write a lot over break because I had almost no access to a comp and my 3 year old neice and 6 year old nephew wanted nothing more to play with 'Aunt Laura' so I couldn't help but comply since I only see those kids 1-2 times a year tops, if I'm lucky. I hate being in school all the time and can't get to see them very often because I'm missing a lot of their childhoods. but those kids are my life and world until I have some of my own. but here's the next chapter and I hope it doesn't suck too much Yadda yadda yadda. ENJOY!!!!!  
  
Chapter 33  
  
The weeks before Christmas holidays flew by in a whirlwind of quidditch practices and studying for Harry and Draco. True to the rumor going around Gryffindor Tower, everybody was going home for the holidays. Surprisingly there were very few students in general staying this year. Harry had a feeling that because of the final battle that students really wanted to go home and be with their families or just get away in general.  
  
The 3 days before break Hogwarts got its first snow and the grounds were completely covered in the white stuff. Harry had been out late that night for quidditch practice and was completely soaked and shivering from getting snowed on and the wind blowing.  
  
Harry made his way to Gryffindor Tower, shivering and sneezing. He knew that he would get sick easier from being asthmatic. He also knew that he got sick twice as easier and would take almost twice as long and it would be twice as bad as a normal person would because his immune system was pretty weak from the infection and medication that he was on.  
  
Harry let himself into his room and shrugged out of his quidditch robes and put on a thermal underwear shirt then a long sleeved shirt, a sweater then thermal underwear pants then the thickest pair of pajama pants that he had since he was feeling very chilled.  
  
Leaving his homework on his desk since he didn't have any that needed done in the immediate time being, Harry climbed into bed and snuggled down beneath his blankets still feeling cold. He really hoped that he wasn't getting sick but couldn't dwell on it. Before he even realized that he hadn't taken his nightmare potion, or the fact that he had run out again, Harry was fast asleep.  
  
Down in the dungeons, Severus was just finishing up another batch of Harry's potion. It amazed him just how often Harry forgot that he ran out. He finished bottling the potion and made his way up to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
He entered the prefects area and was met with silence. He entered Harry's room and saw Harry asleep in his bed. He was glad to see that the boy wasn't screaming but frowned when he saw the flush slightly tinting the boy's cheeks.  
  
He crossed the room and set the bottle containing the potion on his bedside table and softly laid his hand on Harry's forehead and frowned at the slight temperature. He then noted Harry's layering and really hoped that the boy wasn't coming down with something. He knew that Harry had had quidditch practice that evening and looked out the window at the raging snow storm.  
  
He shook his head and poured a gobletfull of the potion and rubbed Harry's slightly fevered cheek trying to wake the boy up. Slowly Harry's slightly glazed over green eyes opened and met his father's and he said,  
  
"I guess I forgot to come get more potion from you."  
  
Harry sniffed, sneezed then sniffed again and his father said,  
  
"Yes, you did forget. I hope you're not getting sick right before the holidays."  
  
Harry sniffed again and said,  
  
"I hope I'm not either but I think it's inevitable."  
  
Harry dissolved into a fit of very harsh coughing. After he was done he wordlessly took the goblet of his father's potion and downed it and was almost instantly asleep.  
  
Severus brought over Harry's armchair, sat it besides Harry's bed and sat down in it intending to stay to make sure Harry was okay through the night.  
  
Harry woke up several times that night either coughing or sneezing or just because he felt too hot or too cold. Every time Harry woke up Severus was there. Severus had run down to his lab at around 1am and grabbed a bunch of potions to help Harry. Because of that Harry wasn't doing so badly the next morning though he still felt pretty bad.  
  
Since there was only 2 days left of the semester Harry decided to wait it out and then rest as much as possible during the holiday.  
  
Severus left to go back to his rooms to get ready and Harry got ready for the day. Harry met up with Ron and Hermione in the hallway and Ginny in the common room and the 4 made their way down to the Great Hall.  
  
They all ate a hasty breakfast and Ginny and the Trio parted to go to class. The trio went to classes that day in a blur since the students and the teachers were kind of not in the mood or frame of mind to teach or learn for that matter.  
  
The last official day of the term came and went in a blur and Harry was feeling a little worse than he was earlier that week. His chest had started to feel slightly tight but his inhaler wasn't doing anything. He asked Lei about it and she said that she'd had some problems like that before but a treatment wouldn't do anything because it wasn't asthma related, it was just an infection in his lungs that made it more difficult for him to breathe.  
  
Harry woke up the first day of break feeling horrible. He was sure that he had never felt so bad. He looked at his watch and noticed that it was about 5 minutes until lunch started. Harry knew that there was no way that he would make it there and that if he didn't come that surely his father would come up since he was still anal about Harry's eating habits saying that the boy was still too skinny.  
  
Harry fell back against his pillows, groaned and dissolved into a fit of coughing and wheezed for a moment then regained the control of his breathing. Or as much as he could, given his current condition.  
  
Harry closed his eyes and he wasn't sure how much time had lapsed but he felt his father's long, cool and slender fingers brush across his fevered forehead. Harry wearily opened his eyes and met his father's, sniffled and said in a croaky voice with a slight smile on his lips,  
  
"Hey dad."  
  
Severus couldn't help but grin at Harry and said,  
  
"Hello Harry. I take it you're not feeling any better."  
  
Harry quirked a weak smile and said,  
  
"Your take would be correct. Can we head down to your rooms now?"  
  
"Sure Harry. Have you got everything you want to bring with you?"  
  
Harry nodded and pointed over to a smaller trunk that was by the door. Severus walked over to the trunk, shrunk and pocketed it then walked back over to Harry's bed and helped the boy stand up then made their way down to Severus' rooms.  
  
Draco was already sitting out in the main chamber reading when he saw his godfather and Harry come through the portrait hole. He had noticed that Harry wasn't looking too good over the last couple of days but now that he saw him up close he realized just how bad he looked. He followed silent behind the two of them.  
  
Severus and Harry made their way to Harry's bedchamber where Severus unshrunk Harry's trunk and settled the boy into bed while Draco watched from the doorway. Harry closed his eyes and fell asleep.  
  
Severus and Draco settled back down in the main chamber and Draco said,  
  
"Sev, what's wrong with Harry?"  
  
"He's been sick since wednesday night from having quidditch practice out when that snow storm hit. Typical that he would want to train in that weather, just to be prepared." Severus said with a slight snort after the last statement.  
  
Draco snorted and said,  
  
"How bad is it?"  
  
"Well hopefully it hasn't taken too strong a hold yet. Harry gets sick twice as easily, is affected by it twice as badly and stays sick for twice as long as a person with a normal immune system would."  
  
Draco slightly paled and said,  
  
"How bad would it be if it's taken a strong hold?"  
  
"Worse comes to worse it could cause him to have a bad attack and have to be put up in the hospital wing and go back on oxygen supply." Severus replied  
  
"I never knew that Asthma was so bad." Draco said.  
  
"It is. Usually it's not a problem if the person is careful and watchful. Which Harry usually is. But he's a lot more prone to illnesses. He wants to maintain a normal lifestyle and that includes carrying on as he usually would as if nothing was wrong."  
  
Draco nodded and said,  
  
"How long will you wait until you take him to Madame Pomfrey?"  
  
"Well I have just as much medical training as Madame Pomfrey, for obvious reasons. So there's not much I can't handle. But only if Harry has an attack will I bring him there because I don't have the equipment to deal with it and no spell can stop an attack." Severus responded  
  
Draco nodded and no sooner had Severus finished his statement than very harsh, rough and hacking coughs were heard from Harry's bedchamber. Severus stood up and walked into the boy's chamber and conjured a glass of water and helped Harry sit up and sip it.  
  
He eased the boy back against his pillows and tucked back in the shivering boy. He walked into his store room and grabbed a fever reducer and cough supressing potion and brought it back to Harry who drank both right down and fell back asleep.  
  
Severus walked to his bathroom and got out a wristband like Harry had during the summer and walked back to his chamber and put the band on Harry's wrist and read the reading that came up. Satisfied, Severus returned to the main chamber and sat back down in his chair. Draco looked up from his book and said,  
  
"Everything okay?"  
  
Severus nodded and said,  
  
"For now. Hopefully."  
  
The two lapsed into silence and the afternoon was whiled away with Severus periodically checking on Harry. When dinnertime rolled around Draco left to go eat in the Great Hall and to give a message to the Headmaster while Severus stayed with Harry and got the boy to eat.  
  
The cough supressing potion had worn off by 5 but Harry couldn't take it again until 8 o' clock, which posed a problem because the coughs were getting worse and making it more difficult for the boy to breathe and get all of the air absorbed.  
  
Severus knew that there was a possibility of Harry having the problem that he had told Draco earlier, but part of him didn't want to admit it.  
  
Draco returned from dinner with Dumbledore right behind him. They entered the quarters to hear the worst cough they'd ever heard in their lives and wheezing and shuddering breaths after the fit was over. Draco sat down on the couch and Dumbledore went into Harry's bedchambers and said,  
  
"Well it doesn't sound as if Harry's doing much better."  
  
Severus looked at his son's sleeping slightly flushed face and said,  
  
"No Albus he's not. He can't take the potion again for another 2 hours. The infection has really taken a strong hold of his lungs and I'm really running out of options."  
  
Dumbledore sighed and said,  
  
"Well Severus then you should probably take him to see Poppy since a lot can happen in 2 hours and that way he'll be around the equipment that he'll need if he does have a problem."  
  
Severus sighed and nodded and thought to himself that he knew that this would happen. Trying not to wake Harry, Severus picked up the boy and he walked out of the chamber and room and silently made their way up to the hospital wing with Draco trailing silently behind him.  
  
Despite what most people believed, Draco did care about what happened to Harry. It was dangerous to get the boy angry because he was a very powerful wizard and knew a lot of hexes and curses because of all of the training he had done for the battle.  
  
Draco couldn't understand it but he had come to care about Harry like a person would care about a sibling. Since Draco had no brothers or sisters since his father had had his Heir on the first try his parents stopped having children.  
  
He also knew that Harry had no siblings of course and his cousin clearly didn't count because he caused as much damage to Harry as his father had. From the way that he saw Harry interract with Weasley and Granger he could tell that he cared for the two of them like they were his surrogate brother and sister and they cared for Harry in the same way too.  
  
The group walked into the silent hospital wing and Severus laid Harry down on a bed as Dumbledore went to get Madame Pomfrey. The nurse came out of her office and walked over to her supplies cabinet and drew out a few things and brought them over to Harry, who was still asleep.  
  
She put the clip on Harry's finger to check his current level. She frowned when the reading came up and said,  
  
"Well his level is pretty low right now. How long has he been sick?"  
  
"Since late wednesday night. I saw him on thursday and friday and he didn't seem to be any worse than he was that first night and he really wasn't that bad then." Severus responded  
  
"Well he's got a very bad cold and it's really gripped his lungs tight. It's made him so congested as well that his nasal passages are completely blocked." The nurse responded then continued,  
  
"If his nose wasn't so blocked up I'd put him on the nasal oxygen intake system but also because he's coughing so much I can't put him on a mask either because that'll trap the germs in and they'll just go right back into his lungs.  
  
"But he definitely needs assistance so the only alternative that I have is to use the mask but not attach it directly to his face." Madame Pomfrey finished  
  
Severus nodded and said,  
  
"Do whatever you have to do Poppy."  
  
Madame Pomfrey shooed them out of the wing so she could work in peace and quiet. Twenty minutes later Draco and Severus was let back in. Dumbledore had made his excuses and left after they had been shooed out of the wing.  
  
The two walked over to Harry's bed and Severus knew what to expect since Harry had been in a few other situations that required this, but Draco had never seen anything of this nature before. Draco was shocked at what he saw, he didn't know what to make of it.  
  
Harry still had the clip on his finger and the wrist band on, but now there was an oxygen mask laid perpendicularly to his mouth and nose. This was so that he was still getting the oxygen but it wasn't covering up his mouth and nose. He was asleep and breathing shallowly but evenly.  
  
Severus sat down in the chair next to Harry's bed while Draco dragged over another one and sat down as well. Severus and Draco settled down for a long night.  
  
A/N: *hides behind friends* I know you guys are probably sick and tired of having me write about Harry getting sick all the time but I just can't help it. Also the fact that I'm sick right now is making it really difficult to write about anything else. Don't worry, next chapter Harry will be healthy again and it'll be christmas. I don't know how long it's going to take me to write the next chapter because I've got a huge contextual analysis project due for my piano literature class due at 10am on thursday that I've barely started on that's going to take a lot of time and I really need to do a really good job on this project so I can get a good grade in the class. But after the 12th I'll be going home for 3 1/2 weeks for my Winter Break and I'll be able to write a lot more so don't fret or kill me if I don't update before then. Now you all know the drill by now, push the little button and tell me what you think but don't flame me because in my stressed out, sick and so many other bad frames of mind that I'm in right now it's likely to set me over the edge and make me scream and I can't do that because I have my voice jury on monday morning where I have to sing for 15 minutes in front of 3 faculty voice members for a grade so I can't afford to lose what little is left of my poor, abused and overworked voice right now. TTFN! 


	34. Chapter 34 Christmas Eve

A/N: Well I hope you guys are happy, I'm starting a new chapter when I really should be working on my projects and papers! Oh and Selina I can't help it because seriously this happened to me and my friends when we first got asthma. It's a hard disease to control and being sick like that when you first get the disease is always harder on the system than anytime after that. I think I'm going to lay off the 'harry constantly ending up in the hospital wing' bit. So here's the next chapter you guys and I think I'm going to have a bit of fun with Draco and Harry now. So ENJOY!!!!!  
  
Chapter 34  
  
Draco and Severus stayed with Harry the entire night. During the night Harry started to steadily improve. He took another dose of the cough supressing potion just after 8 o'clock that helped him through half of the night. Harry woke up at about 2am coughing since the potion had worn off. Severus successfully got Harry to go back to sleep until it was time to take more.  
  
Harry spent all of the next day sleeping, only waking up to eat a bit and to take the potions. The only time that Draco left was when it was time to eat and to get cleaned up.  
  
Draco wasn't exactly sure how to be around Harry and Severus. He'd never been in that situation before. It was very obvious that Harry and Severus were used to being in their respected roles.  
  
While Harry was sleeping Severus had explained to Draco the other times taht he had been in this situation with Harry. After that Draco had a much better idea from then on how to be around Harry.  
  
It was strange for Draco because he had a slight naievete about Harry. He didn't want to think that Harry could get hurt by his own body working against him. It was one thing to make fun of Harry for how something like the Dementors affected him, but it's not Harry's fault that an actual organ in his body wasn't working the way it was meant to.  
  
What really made Draco angry was the fact that it was all because of Harry's dratted muggle relatives that the boy had this problem. It was because of them that Harry was physically and mentally scarred. They were the cause of everything that was wrong with Harry.  
  
Draco knew what Severus and Harry had done for revenge but he thought that that was all good and fine but he thought that legal action should be taken against them. All of them were guilty of mistreating Harry one way or another. Draco knew that he would have to wait to bring it up though.  
  
  
  
By tuesday morning Harry was completely healthy again. He was incredibly bored having to stay in bed and Madame Pomfrey constantly bearing down on him like an overprotective mother hen.  
  
Harry was happy that he didn't have to spend actual Christmas in the Hospital Wing. It was the morning of Christmas Eve the day that Madame Pomfrey released Harry.  
  
Harry had already bought all of his friends christmas presents during the last Hogsmeade Weekend. He had sent Hedwig off with Hermione's gift which was a book on rare curses, hexes and charms.  
  
He had sent a school owl off with the Weasleys gifts. For Ron he had found a book on every keeper that had played for the Chudley Cannons and their stats. For the twins he had found a book that he was sure they wouldn't mind reading titled "The Trick to Developing your own Tricks, Gags and Jokes".  
  
For Ginny, Harry had found a claddaugh ring in a shop and immediately bought it. Harry had always been fascinated and intrigued of the story associated with it. He included a copy of the story and the instructions on how to wear the ring.  
  
Harry was also relieved to see, upon returning to his father's rooms, that Draco and his father had not found their presents. For his father Harry had worked very hard to look through each and every book in his father's collection and had actually found a rare potions book that his father didn't have.  
  
Draco was a lot harder to decide. Since he didn't know him very well but felt that if they were going to be kind of like brothers in a sense that he should get him something. He noticed that Draco liked to wear necklaces and rings so Harry ended up getting draco a small silver dragon pendant on a thin silver chain. He hoped that Draco liked it and that he didn't have anything else like it.  
  
Harry cast an invisibility charm on the presents and brought them out, crawled under the christmas tree that his father had set up in the main chamber, took off the invisibility charm and put them under the tree under the pretense that he was looking around.  
  
Severus couldn't help but smile when he saw Harry peeking at the presents under the tree as if he was 5 years old. He hated to think that this was probably the first time that Harry had been able to do something like that.  
  
Harry extracted himself from under the tree, sat back on his heels and said,  
  
"Dad, did you have any christmas eve traditions when you were growing up?"  
  
Severus was slightly shocked at Harry's question but soon got over it and said,  
  
"As a matter of fact Harry we did. On Christmas Eve we all picked one present from under the tree and opened it. But only one."  
  
Harry got a distant look in his eyes and said,  
  
"Every Christmas as the Dursleys Aunt Petunia always made christmas cookies which Dudley would eat as soon as they were cooled off enough. On Christmas Eve, after locking me in the cupboard, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon would sit with Dudley in the lounge in front of the fire and read "The Night Before Christmas." Then Dudley was allowed to open all of the presents under the tree for him." Harry paused for a moment and continued with the same far off look.  
  
"Then the next morning there were usually twice as many from "Santa" for being 'such a good boy' Dudley would usually laugh at me at the pathetic excuse for presents I got since 'Santa never brought nice gifts to naughty little boys'." Harry finished in a whisper.  
  
During the story Severus had moved over next to Harry and Draco had turned from his seat on the couch to watch Harry. Harry finished the story and Severus had put his arm around Harry's shoulders and drew the boy closer to him and said,  
  
"You shouldn't be thinking about that Harry. That's all behind you. And you're letting them win when you get upset and think about it."  
  
Harry nodded, looked into his father's eyes and said,  
  
"You're right. As usual. So are we going to keep with your parents tradition?"  
  
Severus smiled and said,  
  
"I don't see why not. But you can't touch any of them before 9 o'clock and you both have to be in bed by 10. And don't you dare protest because my parents made me abide by that rule up until I was 18 years old. When I left home."  
  
Harry and Draco both closed their mouths and pretended to sulk but quickly got over it. The rest of the day was whiled away with Harry and Draco using some prank charms that Lei had taught to Harry, on Severus. It very quickly turned into a joke-a-thon. Severus wasn't that bad at joking and still had quite a few tricks up his sleeve.  
  
The 3 decided that they were going to eat dinner in Severus' rooms that night instead of venturing up to the Great Hall to eat. True to Severus' word the boys got to open 1 present at 9 o'clock. Harry opened up one of his father's presents. It was a new pair of Seeker gloves with his initials stitched onto the back. His real initials.  
  
Draco's present was also from Severus and it turned out to be the same thing. Severus knew that the boys both needed new ones since they had been using the same ones since they had joined the team and were getting worn down.  
  
Severus was happy to see the wide grins on each boy's face. He was enjoying it so much that he missed seeing Harry launch himself onto him in a fierce hug saying,  
  
"Thanks Dad, they're great!"  
  
Severus squeezed Harry, kissed his forehead and ruffled his hair and said,  
  
"You're welcome Harry. Now why don't you take a shower and get ready for bed since you haven't had one one a couple of days."  
  
Harry nodded, got up off his father and disappeared into his bedchambers to emerge a moment later carrying a set of pajamas and disappeared into Severus' bedchamber. Draco looked over to Severus and said,  
  
"Thanks Sev, I needed a new pair."  
  
"You're welcome Draco and I knew you needed a new pair, I have seen the state of your old one. Now I want to talk to you about something."  
  
Draco nodded and reajusted himself on the couch and nodded,  
  
"Draco I wanted to ask you if you just wanted to continue living with me as your legal guardian or if you want me to legally adopt you so that you're my son. You don't even have to get rid of the Malfoy name, you can hyphenate it if you want to. I wanted to ask your opinion though. Your father said that he wouldn't be upset if you did want me to."  
  
Draco was happy to hear that his father had said that he wouldn't be upset because he knew how important it was to continue the Malfoy line but it would be nice to have a parent and a brother for that matter. Draco looked at Severus and said,  
  
"I would like you to adopt me then." Then with a grin he said, "I've always wanted a brother."  
  
Severus grinned and put his arm around Draco's shoulder and ruffled the boy's blonde hair which Draco immediately pulled away and moved to the other end of the couch with a wide grin on his face.  
  
A few minutes later Harry emerged from the bedchamber in a pair of green flannel pajamas. He narrowed his eyes a little bit with a grin on his face and said,  
  
"What are you two up to?"  
  
Draco and Severus immediately put on a fake face of innocence and Draco said,  
  
"Whatever do you mean Harry?"  
  
"I can tell you two are up to something." Harry shot back  
  
Severus got serious and Draco copied and Severus said,  
  
"Harry come here, there's something I need to tell you."  
  
Harry got a confused look on his face and went over to the couch and sat down next to his father and nodded.  
  
"Harry." Severus began, "I'm going to adopt Draco but I want to know what you think."  
  
Harry shrugged and said,  
  
"I'm perfectly fine with it. I've always wanted a brother to be honest."  
  
Draco burst out laughing and Harry looked over at the boy and back to his father like he thought Draco was nutters and Severus said,  
  
"That's exactly what Draco said."  
  
With that Harry and Severus joined in with Draco laughing. After they had stopped Severus said,  
  
"Well I'm glad that you two are happy now it's time for bed. Now go and no touching presents before 7am and everybody is up. Is that understood?"  
  
Draco and Harry furiously nodded and disappeared into their bedrooms where they both, surprisingly, fell immediately asleep.  
  
  
  
A/N: I'm going to stop there, I'm sorry if the chapter is kind of short but I wanted to get something up in case I wasn't able to write for a while. I'm incredibly tired right now and just wanted to finish this and this seemed like a good spot to stop and I'll get the next chapter up so we can see a 'nice family christmas' the next morning. I'm still sick so if the chapter sucks then I'm sorry. Now push the button and leave me a review but don't flame me, my stressed out brain can't take it right now. TTFN! 


	35. Chapter 35 Christmas Day

A/N: Well you guys, I've decided to start a new chapter. Aren't you all pleased? ;-) I'm sure you are if you've stuck with me this long! I'm sorry if I didn't make it clear in the last chapter but only the kids get to open 1 present. Parents are more patient and can wait until the next day and besides I would figure that Severus would want to watch Harry and Draco's reactions than be occupied with opening his own gift. I'm still sick but since I had a day off yesterday to play in the snow and got to delay doing my project I'm a little less stressed out since I basically got to act like I was half my age again! So I'll stop blabbing now and give you guys the chapter that I'm sure you all want to read. ENJOY!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 35 (God that's scary!!)  
  
Severus sat out in the main chamber for a little while after Harry and Draco had gone to bed. He peeked inside the door to make sure in fact that the two teenage boys were indeed asleep and went to his bedchambers and crawled underneath his bed, took off the invisibility charms on all the boys presents and levitated them out of the hiding spot and, after checking to make sure the coast was completely clear he arranged rest of the presents under the tree. Then he went back into his room and reached into his wardrobe and out of a hidden drawer in the back of it he drew out the bag of candy and stocking stuffers and went back into the main chamber and filled all 3 of the stockings that were hanging on the mantle in true christmas tradition.  
  
After Severus had finished everything he got a glass of cabernet sauvignon and sat down on the couch just staring into the fire. Slowly Severus finished the glass of wine and after he was done he walked towards Draco and Harry's room again.  
  
He quietly opened the door and couldn't help but smile. Draco was softly snoring and half dangling off the bed and obviously didn't know his precarious situation. Severus quietly crossed the room and gently moved Draco up completely onto the bed and covered the boy back up.  
  
After being moved Draco moaned and sighed but stayed asleep.  
  
Only after taking care of Draco did Severus notice Harry. Harry was still asleep but had completely tangled himself in his covers. Severus had wondered if Harry had taken his potion tonight but had dismissed it because if Harry did have nightmares he would've had one by now because that was his trend.  
  
Severus disentangled Harry's legs from the sheets, blankets and duvet and pulled them up to Harry's chin. He brushed an errant lock of Harry's hair off of the boy's cheek and laid a soft kiss in his forehead. Harry turned his head to the side and buried it in the pillow as he sighed and smiled for a split second.  
  
Severus smiled and walked quietly from the bedchamber and paused at the door and looked back at the two sleeping boys feeling truly happy in a while.  
  
Severus came back out into the main chamber remembering one last thing he had to do. He got out his magical camera that was the muggle equivalent of a video camera, and charmed it to start recording when the boys came out of their room.  
  
Sometimes Severus really loved being a wizard, because he remembered what it was like when he was young and that his parents had pulled the same thing on him a few times and thought that it was a rather good idea.  
  
Severus then made his way to his bedchambers and fell asleep. Severus was awakened, rather rudely, by two 15 year olds bouncing on his bed as if they were both small children, calling for him to wake up.  
  
Severus rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and set the fiercest scowl on his face and said,  
  
"Is there a reason that you're both bouncing on my bed as if you were 5 years old?!"  
  
"Yes." Draco and Harry chorused.  
  
Severus sat up and said,  
  
"And that would be?"  
  
"Because it's 9 o'clock and Draco and I can't wait any longer." Harry piped up  
  
Severus made to get out of bed and the Gryffindor and Slytherin got off and stood there as Severus disappeared into the bathroom. Severus came back out to see the two boys still standing there and said,  
  
"Go back out into the main chamber and I'll be out in a few minutes."  
  
The two boys nodded and dashed from the room. Severus couldn't help but quirk a smile and shake his head at his sons antics. Draco and Harry didn't know it but Severus had already had the adoption papers drawn up, just in case Draco had consented to it so this way he could make it one of his Christmas presents.  
  
The boys really didn't know it but Severus had inherited a rather large fortune after his parents had passed away and Hogwarts Professors made rather good money as well so Severus decided even though Draco had been spoiled by Lucius he didn't mind doing it and since Harry had never been spoiled before in his life he especially wanted to.  
  
Severus dressed in a pair of black blue jeans and put on a old black sweatshirt with faded letters that said 'Almost Famous' all the while thinking that he really couldn't wait to see that tape after the presents were opened. Especially the boy's reactions when they first saw the presents.  
  
Severus stepped outside his chambers and couldn't help but smile as his eyes rested on all of the empty candy wrappers and packaging from the little trinkets he had put in the boys stockings. Harry saw his father and said,  
  
"Nice shirt dad and it's about time! We were about to come back in and bother you again until you came out!"  
  
"Well as you can see that's not necessary because I'm here now. Now here's the rules. First, the presents are all handed out to the recipient. Second the presents are opened one at a time in the order of youngest to oldest. Third, the next person can't go until the current person's gift is completely open. Fourth, you have to say who the gift is from unless it's from me. All right?"  
  
After receving nods from both boys Severus started passing out presents to the boys. Harry and Draco had a small mountain and Severus had a few gifts himself. Since Severus knew that neither boy knew when the other's birthday was Severus said,  
  
"Well Harry since your birthday is July 31st and Draco's is May 3rd you're the youngest so you get to go first."  
  
The next 90 minutes went by very quickly. Harry had gotten almost an entirely new wardrobe because Severus had only gotten the boy a summer wardrobe because it was needed but the boy had hardly any decent winter clothes. Draco also got some new clothes but he wasn't in dire need like Harry was. He had given both boys several books that he was sure that they would both enjoy.  
  
Severus was shocked at Harry's present. He didn't expect the boy to go to that much effort to find that book. Draco's gift was also very nice. It seemed as though both boys had worked together to get him rare potions books that he didn't have.  
  
From Albus, Severus got a beautiful wine glass with the Snape family and the Hogwarts coat of arms cut into the glass and a bottle of his favorite wine. Severus had to smile at this because Albus knew his love for wine and that Severus was very proud of his family and loved teaching at the school.  
  
Severus was now enjoying watching the boys opening the rest of their presents long after his own had been opened. Quickly the pile dwindled and there were just 3 presents left, though only 2 were visible for the boys and Severus knew exactly which ones they were.  
  
Severus had obtained a picture of Draco minutes after he was born with his mother and had put that picture into a silver frame with the Malfoy family crest engraved in the bottom. He had also, by some miracle, obtained a picture of Harry and Lily just minutes after Harry had been born. He had put that picture in a frame identical to Draco's but with the Snape family crest engraved at the bottom. Both frames had the Boy's full names, birthdates and times engraved at the top of the frame. He also had gotten both boys a silver cloak clasp with the Snape family crest on it.  
  
"Boys I want both of you to open the larger of those presents at the same time."  
  
Both Harry and Draco got confused looks on their faces and nodded and both tore into the wrapping paper. Both boys finished opening it at almost the same time and both of their faces almost simultaneously softened and Severus could see the glistening of tears in Harry's eyes. He knew that the boy had next to no pictures of his mother and James, let alone the picture of right after he was born.  
  
Severus walked over and sat between the two boys who both immediately attached themselves onto either side of Severus. He knew that neither boy had expected anything like that, especially Harry. He gave both boys a strong squeeze and took the pictures out of their hands and handed them the small jewelry sized box and said,  
  
"You two still have one more."  
  
The boys nodded and opened the last box. Harry latched onto his father and Draco looked to Severus and said,  
  
"Sev? What's this mean?"  
  
Severus summoned the papers from his desk and said,  
  
"Well, these will officially make you a Snape so you are entitled to wear the family crest just as much as you are entitled to wear the Malfoy crest. You were born a Malfoy but grew and became a Snape."  
  
Draco smiled and nodded then summoned a quill and signed the papers then latched back onto his new father. Severus squeezed his sons and said,  
  
"All right boys. Now I think that you two might have missed one last present. It should be behind the tree."  
  
Both boys grinned and pulled out the packages and unwrapped the presents and launched themselves at Severus and tackled him to the ground in a fierce hug.  
  
Severus had given both boys the latest broom that they had just come out that year. Draco was planning on bugging Lucius to getting it for him and Harry had heard about it from Ron and had instantly wanted it but loved his Firebolt.  
  
"I take it you both like your new brooms?"  
  
"YES!" Harry and Draco shreiked  
  
Severus sat up and said,  
  
"Then go get dressed and get to the pitch and try them out while I clean up this mess. The Headmaster is expecting us in the Great Hall for dinner so you two had better be in there and presentable looking and Harry you had better bundle up more because the last thing you want to do is get sick again."  
  
Both boys fiercly nodded and went and hurriedly changed their clothes and was out the door in record timing with their new brooms slung over their shoulders. Severus shook his head and started to clean up the mess of wrapping paper, ribbons and tissue paper.  
  
A/N: I decided to end it there and don't worry I'll get the next chapter up in the next couple of days since I don't have any exams until tuesday so I hope that chapter didn't suck too much and you all know the drill to push the little button and leave me a review and tell me what you think but flames will be used to roast marshmallows and to heat up my car so my battery will unfreeze so I can actually drive the blasted thing again! TTFN! 


	36. Chapter 36 Brotherhood formed and Start ...

A/N: Well you guys aren't going to probably believe this but I had this chapter completely typed on my computer at school and just as I was about to upload it my internet blew out and I couldn't upload it and I had my last exam today so I went home and couldn't save the thing to a disk because my floppy drive is currently screwed up and won't let me put any disks in so I have to retype the whole freaking thing! I'm sorry for the delay but I couldn't help it. So here it is. ENJOY!!!!!  
  
Chapter 36  
  
Severus quickly finished cleaning up the main chamber and sat down with Albus' christmas present and the "video" of that morning. Between his son's and the alcohol, Severus couldn't remember a time that he had laughed that hard.  
  
Meanwhile out on the quidditch pitch Harry and Draco were thoroughly enjoying their new brooms. It was still clear that Harry was a slightly better flyer than Draco but Severus thought it'd be interesting to see the next quidditch match with the two boys on the same broom.  
  
Harry and Draco came in just in time to get ready for dinner in the Great Hall. Since there were so few students staying Dumbledore had used the same idea as he did for Harry's third year and had everybody sit at one table in the middle of the Hall.  
  
The meal was very enjoyable for the few present and Severus sat between Harry and Draco. To Harry's immense pleasure Professor Trelawney had not made an appearance.  
  
The rest of the vacation Harry and Draco spent doing homework, flying, playing chess and exploding snap, having mock duels and just in general getting to know eachother better. Draco really fell into the role of the big brother very well.  
  
Harry sometimes had some problems, but they were getting fewer and further between. Severus was also happy to see that Harry had decided to try and wean himself off of the nightmare potion and had so far only had 3 nightmares that weren't that bad.  
  
Harry had been doing a lot of reading on the side about relaxation and calming exercises. After a nightmare he would just go through the steps and he would be perfectly fine. Draco proved to be a huge help as well. Draco was a very light sleeper and could tell when Harry started to have a nightmare so he would simply wake Harry up before it got too bad.  
  
Before the three Snapes knew, it was the day that the students would be returning from the holiday. Harry and Draco both waited in the Entrance Hall. Harry really was hoping that Ron, Hermione and Ginny could be friends with Draco now that he was his brother.  
  
Harry saw a flash of red hurtling towards him and latched his arms around his girlfriend and kissed her deeply. Harry held her and said,  
  
"Hello love. Miss me?"  
  
Ginny giggled and said,  
  
"Do you even need to ask?"  
  
"No, just wanted to make sure."  
  
Ginny saw the glint of the silver chain of the necklace she had given Harry peeking out around his dress shirt and just over his uniform tie and she said,  
  
"I take it you like your present?"  
  
Harry took Ginny's hand and saw the ring being worn the correct way and said,  
  
"Of course. I take it you like yours?"  
  
Ginny smiled and said,  
  
"Of course. I'd never heard of the legend before but I suppose that it's because it's a muggle thing."  
  
"That would be correct." Harry said simply.  
  
Harry looked over to Ron and Hermione and said,  
  
"Hey guys. Have a nice holiday?"  
  
Hermione smiled and said,  
  
"Of course Harry and how did you know I didn't have that book?"  
  
Harry got a mischievous look in his eyes and with a smirk said,  
  
"I have my ways."  
  
During this whole time Draco was standing a bit separate from the group of Gryffindors and Harry said,  
  
"Guys I believe that Draco has something to say."  
  
Draco slightly figeted under the gaze. Especially the glare that he was getting from Ron. Finally he said,  
  
"I just want to say that I'm sorry for everything I've ever said or done. It was an act and it wasn't the real me but now I'm free to stop pretending because of my parents deaths."  
  
Hermione and Ginny were a bit shocked but quickly nodded to show that they accepted the apology. Ron on the other hand didn't do anything and Harry knew that it'd be a hard time with him. Harry leaned over and whispered in his brother's ear,  
  
"Don't worry about him, he'll come around eventually. I hope. If not then don't worry it."  
  
Draco nodded and Harry turned and faced his friends and said,  
  
"Well shall we go eat?"  
  
A particularly enthusiastic 'Yes' was heard from Ron, who always thought with his stomach, and the 2 Weasleys and Snapes and Hermione all went into the Great Hall and took their seats at their respective tables.  
  
After all of the students had sat down Dumbledore stood up and said,  
  
"I hope you all had a nice and safe holiday and am pleased to see you all back here. I beg of you to hold out for just another moment before we eat so that I can make an announcement." he paused then continued,  
  
"During the Christmas Holidays Professor Snape became a father again. This time through adoption. Professor Snape legally adopted Mister Draco Malfoy." Dumbledore paused for a moment again then said,  
  
"Well now that that's done, enjoy your dinner."  
  
The food appeared and students started to eat. Severus kept the Slytherins under close watch and sent glares that told the students that if they dared try anything that they would regret it.  
  
It was a bit nerving for Draco at the looks he was getting from his fellow housemates. The other houses really didn't care that much about the development except his and some of the Gryffindors.  
  
Draco quickly finished eating and looked up to his father and mouthed that he was going to bed and Severus nodded. Draco then caught Harry's eye and the exchange repeated.  
  
Draco left the Great Hall as some students were wrapping up their meals and leaving as well. Draco made his way down to the Slytherin dorms knowing that he would really have to watch out for himself while he was around his house, specifically his yearmates.  
  
It was well established that Draco had been raised with the expectation of him joining Voldemort's servitude as soon as he was old enough. Draco however; didn't share his father's views and only obeyed because Draco knew he'd be treated worse if he disobeyed his father. Draco was almost a completely different person than the one that he had pretended to be for the past 4 years.   
  
Draco entered his dormitory and layed down on his bed. His father had been quite angry because Draco had not been made a prefect and Draco had been severely punished for this. Draco winced at the memory and his hands felt some of the few scars that had remained from that beating. Draco put that particular memory out of his head and got ready for bed, casting a charm around his bed so that nobody could disturb or break into his bed.  
  
Meanwhile, back in the Great Hall, Harry and Severus watched Draco leave. Harry was almost done with his meal. Ron had been very quiet after the announcement. In fact he hadn't said a single word during the course of the meal which was really nerving Harry because he knew that it was just a matter of time before Ron's volatile temper kicked in. Harry had a feeling that he was really going to get an earful as soon as they got out of there. Harry didn't find it in his heart to really care.  
  
Harry finished his meal just as Ron, Hermione and Ginny finished theirs and rose from his seat and mouthed to Severus 'good night.' After getting the same Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione left the hall. As soon as they left the Hall Ron exploded. Harry of course had seen this coming and simply blocked his friend out for the most part and walked along the path towards Gryffindor Tower.  
  
Just as they were almost there Ron said something that finally put Harry over the edge. That was just too much for Harry and stopped dead in his tracks and he exploded.  
  
"Sweet Merlin Ron, shut up!"  
  
Ron, Ginny and Hermione stopped and Harry continued,  
  
"You know, this is exactly why I didn't owl to tell you this because I knew you would react this way! Did it ever cross your mind that I'm actually happy about this?! I finally have a father and a brother who actually care about me! Who cares if that father is 'the greasy git of a potions master' and the brother is our 'former arch nemesis'! I don't care! Draco apologized to you and if you got that rod pulled out of your arse you'd see that he's actually a pretty nice guy!" Harry paused for a moment and continued,  
  
"You know, having spent the past 2 weeks in close quarters with him has been great. I pity you that you can't let go of this stupid hatred from something that started when we were just 11! You know if you considered yourself to be one of my best friends you would be happy for me!" Harry paused again then put his hands up and said,  
  
"You know what, I don't care anymore. I've had enough. Come see me when you've grown up and stopped acting like a child." With that Harry stormed off the rest of the way to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
Ron stood there with his mouth gaping open and closed like a fish. Ron turned to Hermione and Ginny and Ginny said,  
  
"Nice job Ron." With that Ginny ran off after Harry. Ron looked to Hermione and said,  
  
"Was I wrong?"  
  
"To be honest Ron...you were." Hermione said hesitantly then continued,  
  
"You saw and heard Draco apologize for everything and I don't know why you couldn't accept it. I did and he's been more horrible to me than you simply because I'm muggle born." Hermione paused and pressed on  
  
"You should be happy for Harry because this is exactly what he needs right now. He needs a family and to be around people that care about and want to help him. You know that he still has problems, nightmares and flashbacks and he can't help it and he's been under so much pressure this year that he really needs all the support he can get."  
  
Only after hearing his Hermione say that did Ron realize what he'd done.  
  
"Merlin, you're right 'Mione. I don't know what I was thinking. I just find it so wierd because so much has happened this year and it's only January!"  
  
Hermione put her arm around Ron's shoulder and said,  
  
"I know, but you just have to take it one day at a time. Now I think you need to go and apologize to Harry."  
  
Ron nodded and the two continued their trek to Gryffindor Tower. When they entered the prefect's area they heard muffled sobbing. As the two drew closer they heard Harry saying, mostly likely to Ginny,  
  
"I just don't get it sometimes. Why can't something go right for me just once in my life? Why does something bad always have to be happening to or around me?"  
  
"I don't know Harry. You know it doesn't do to dwell on the past because that's all it is. The past. You can't change it so learn from it, embrace it and move on from it." Ginny responded  
  
Ron and Hermione peeked in the door and found Harry sprawled out on his bed facing the wall with Ginny leaning over and hugging him and stroking his hair. Hermione knocked on the open door and Harry and Ginny looked over and Hermione said,  
  
"Harry, Ron has something he would like to say to you."  
  
Harry nodded his head and turned back to the wall while Ginny kept an icy glare on her brother as he stepped in the room and said with complete and total sincerity,  
  
"Harry mate, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it and I realize now that I was being a complete and total prat. You do deserve to have this Harry. I hope you can forgive me because you are a great friend. I'll also talk to Mal-Draco and try to get to know him better if that's what you want."  
  
Harry kept facing the wall and said,  
  
"Ron you should want to get to know Draco on your own, not because we had a fight about it. He's willing to give it a shot but you need to be willing as well."  
  
"Harry that's the thing, I do want to. You were right, it is stupid to hang on to an old hatred that started when we were just first years." Ron said as he stepped slowly closer towards the bed.  
  
Harry finally turned to face Ron and said,  
  
"All right, I believe and forgive you. Draco's gonna have a hard enough time with this because of his housemates and he's gonna need help too. We also have serious reason to believe that the Slytherins are going to try and do something to the two of us so we're going to need a little bit of help."  
  
Ron nodded and said,  
  
"Well I better be getting ready for bed then. Night Harry, Ginny."  
  
"Night Ron." The two said together  
  
Ron kissed Hermione and went out of Harry's room and disappeared into his own. Hermione made her excuses and left and Ginny did as well. After kissing Ginny and she left Harry closed his door and got ready to go to sleep.  
  
Harry decided to not take the nightmare potion that night since he had taken it the night before. That was Harry's system now, he would only take it every other night. Harry climbed into bed and extinguished the lights and fell asleep.  
  
How long later, Harry wasn't sure and he was awoken by a nightmare. It was one of his normal ones but he was getting more and more used to them so the effects weren't nearly as severe as when he first got them. He did his relaxation exercises and was soon back asleep. Asleep and having pleasant dreams for a change as well.  
  
A/N: Well I figured I'd stop there. I almost completely changed how I originally wrote this chapter but I like it this way a whole lot better. This kind of gives me a chance to build up the suspense of what's to come. Now push that little button and review and tell me what you think but please no flames. I'm still recovering from finals week so I'm not sure if this chapter is any good. Neways, please be nice and I'll try and get the next chapter out in the next few days. I'm not sure though because I have to do a research paper for my final exam for my choral literature class so I'll write whenever I have the chance and after the paper is done. Now REVIEW DANG IT!! TTFN!! 


	37. Chapter 37 Quidditch and Altercations

A/N: Sheesh you guys work quick! This is sheer madness!!!! I'm glad that you liked that last chapter and I've decided to start the next chapter. Aren't you all happy now?! Okay, I'm just going to get on with this so ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 37  
  
The month of January faded imperceptibly into February without anything big or important happening. Ron, being true to his word, had started to hang around and get to know Draco a bit. Slytherin had completely shunned Draco at this point and it was getting necessary for Draco to put wards up around his bed because of the anonymous threats he had been getting lately. They had gotten to the point that Draco had showed them to his father and Severus agreed that something had to be done about it.  
  
Severus went to go talk to Dumbledore and showed him the letters and notes Draco had been getting and they both agreed that Draco would have to be taken out of the dormitory for safety purposes. It was decided that Draco would simply sleep in his and Harry's bedroom in his father's quarters, that way he would be protected.  
  
Harry was very worried about his brother but he didn't go unnoticed either. Harry had also received some anonymous notes but didn't really think much of it since he did have a private, password protected room of his own surrounded by other prefects. Harry felt that the situation was under his complete control so he neglected to tell his father and brother about it. Harry's house and yearmates found that they didn't really care that Draco was Harry's brother as long as Harry was happy. Harry was glad that most Gryffindors were laid back and just generally accepting as long as it didn't directly impact them.  
  
Under Severus' watchful eye, Draco's marks significantly went up and Severus was willing to bet that Draco would probably be made a prefect the next year since the 7th years were leaving and there weren't really any current 4th years that really qualified for the position. Harry's marks stayed in their usual high position and the boy was now only taking the nightmare potion twice a week instead of every other night and Severus was very pleased to see that the boy was having no significant problems.  
  
Harry was still training his team harder than ever for their upcoming match against Hufflepuff the first weekend of February. Harry still felt guilty about Cedric's death and the fact that this would be the first time he had played Hufflepuff since the match in his third year when the dementors came didn't help matters. Harry couldn't supress the deep shiver at the thought of both memories.  
  
As was the case with Harry's third year, the points and competition was very tight in persuit of the quidditch cup. Harry was absolutely determined to get the cup and it looked like he would have to face his brother head on again.  
  
Both boys got along very well now but when it came down to business, it was business and things could get downright nasty. Both boys were very competitive in nature but were unobvious about it but the feeling was almost tangible when they really got going.  
  
Draco was getting slightly worried about the upcoming quidditch match because that would be the perfect opportunity to try and do something to Harry. Draco was getting a little bit nerved about the looks and snippets of conversations he'd overheard without the people doing the talking realizing that he'd heard.  
  
Pansy Parkinson had taken it upon herself to be Harry's tormentor since Draco was out of that role. Crabbe and Goyle had now taken to Pansy. Pansy as a person was pretty volatile and the girl new a fair amount of nasty hexes and curses since she had originally had plans to join Voldemort as soon as she was old enough. Now that Harry had ruined her chance she was in a particularly vindictive mood. The whole thing with Draco was just icing on the cake.  
  
Draco knew that Pansy was plotting something but he couldn't find out what she was plotting or when it would happen. Draco hated feeling helpless more than anything in the world. He hated feeling powerless to stop whatever he was sure was going to happen.  
  
Before Harry and the entire school knew it it was the night before the Hufflepuff/Gryffindor quidditch match. Harry was completely sure in his team as Hufflepuff was usually pretty easy and the fact that Harry had noticed their new Seeker. It was a third year flying a Cleansweep 7. With Harry's new broom, not to sound overly confident, the kid didn't stand a chance.  
  
Harry fell asleep without any problems that night and had no nightmares whatsoever. He woke up the next morning feeling extremely refreshed and went through his usual routine of taking his medications and getting ready for the game. Harry went to the Great Hall for breakfast with Ron and Ginny. Before they knew it it was time for the game.  
  
Harry did his usual talk down in the locker rooms and the team walked out onto the pitch greeted with tumultuous applause and cheering. Both captains shook hands and Madame Hooch's whistle blew the game began. (a/n: sorry, I'm not much of a writer for quidditch so I'm just going to skim over it)  
  
Gryffindor was completely and totally dominating Hufflepuff with the score at 60-0 but the snitch was nowhere in sight. Harry circled around trying to shake off the 3rd year and was successful easily. Finally when Gryffindor was up 100-0 Harry spotted the snitch hovering just above the ground at the base of the Hufflepuff goalposts and Harry took off after it. The Hufflepuff seeker spotted Harry but didn't have a chance at beating him on his broom but still tried his best to keep up.  
  
As soon as Harry had grabbed the snitch he held up his hand and pulled out of the dive. Madame Hooch's whistle rang out while Lee Jordan screamed into the magical megaphone "Gryffindor Wins!"  
  
Harry landed and Ginny ran over to him and he wrapped his arms around her, still holding the snitch, and kissed her full out in front of everybody. Harry thought he saw a flash go off indicating that Colin had taken another picture. Harry could care less though, he was happy and knew that he could get the picture off of the overzealous Gryffindor later.  
  
Harry went into the locker room with the rest of the team and decided to take a shower before going to the party in the common room that was sure to be going on. Harry told Ginny and Ron to go on ahead and he'd be there soon.  
  
Harry quickly finished his shower and pulled out a grey t-shirt, red sweater and courderoys out of his locker and quickly got dressed and left the locker rooms. Unbeknownst to him, somebody else had stayed behind to wait for him. Somebody that he didn't want to wait. Pansy Parkinson with Crabbe and Goyle in tow.  
  
Harry started walking towards the school completely by himself and lost in his own world. No sooner had he ascended the marble staircase in the main entrance hall than he was hit with a blinding spell.  
  
Staggering for a moment Harry grabbed onto the nearest thing he came in contact with which happened to be a railing. Harry had barely managed to get out a yelp than he was hit with a silencing spell. Harry heard 1 light and 2 pairs of heavy footsteps coming up towards him and he had a very good idea as to who it was.  
  
Pansy shoved Harry back further onto the landing and said,  
  
"So Potter. Where's iDaddy/i and Draco now?"  
  
She paused for a moment and said,  
  
"What? Cat got your tongue?" She laughed at the stupid joke and Crabbe and Goyle chortled mindlessly as well.  
  
"You know Potter, or should I say Snape now? I heard an interesting rumor. I heard that your muggle family beats you. I also heard that you have a imuggle/i illness that makes it difficult for you to breathe. Did you really think that you'd get away from getting beaten up just by leaving them? Because murderers like you, deserve it." Pansy paused and said evilly,  
  
"Well boys, why don't we really make it difficult for Mr. Snape to breath?"  
  
Harry knew in the back of his mind that Pansy was wrong. But that small part back in the tiny recesses of his brain actually listened. Pansy had had her fun and the hexes, curses, feet and fists went flying. Harry knew that it was coming and withdrew inside himself. He built back up the walls that he hoped he would never have to build up again. The last thing Harry felt before he passed out was the sensation of being shoved down the stairs and the pain from having his bones broken again.  
  
(a/ n: I was considering stopping it there but I decided not to since it is rather short if I did.)  
  
Draco was sitting in the main chamber in his father's rooms attempting to read but couldn't because he felt uneasy. He couldn't quite put his finger on it but he felt that something was wrong. Draco remembered Harry telling Ginny and Ron that he was going to take a shower and then come up to the Tower. Draco also remembered not seeing Pansy walking back and Draco was one of the last students to leave the quidditch stadium.  
  
Severus could see that something was troubling Draco and said,  
  
"Draco what's wrong?"  
  
"I don't know Dad. Something just doesn't feel right." Draco responded  
  
Severus nodded and said,  
  
"What do you think it is?"  
  
"Well I remember Harry saying to Ginny and Ron to go back up to Gryffindor Tower and that he was going to take a shower."  
  
Severus nodded and Draco continued  
  
"I also remember that I didn't see Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle leave the stadium before I left and I was one of the last students out of there and I kept checking over my shoulder during the walk back to see if they were coming."  
  
Severus nodded and Draco's eyes widened and said,  
  
"I think Pansy's going to attack Harry. She knows not to attack me because I can beat her into the ground but she would have no qualms about attacking Harry. I know that."  
  
With that Severus and Draco went bolting out of the quarters. Draco and Severus went up towards the Entrance Hall because Harry would've come in that way to go back to Gryffindor. Severus got there first due to his longer legs than Draco's, but before they could get there he heard the sound of laughing and chortling.  
  
They reached the hall and at the base of the grand marble staircase was Harry's crumpled form and at the top was Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle laughing their heads off. Severus and Draco wasted no time in putting full body binds on all 3 of them and rushed over to Harry, who's eyes were closed, his arm and leg sticking at wierd angles, bruises sprouting and cuts oozing blood on just his face.  
  
Draco was wondering what kinds of hexes and curses Pansy had used because he knew that Crabbe and Goyle were useless in that area and had more than likely done the physical beating since Pansy really wasn't that big. Pansy however; did know several hexes and curses that were particularly nasty and didn't show any outside effects because they damaged the inside. Draco also knew that she would think to use those.  
  
While Draco was contemplating, Severus was doing some very fast thinking. He didn't want to move Harry outright in case he had a back or neck injury from the fall but he obviously couldn't leave the boy in his current state. Immediately Severus cast a charm to determine which bones were broken. Other than having an obviously broken arm and leg, Harry also had some cracked ribs, a broken collerbone, a shattered kneecap and a hairline fracture in his skull.  
  
Severus frowned, they had really done a number on the boy. He also knew that they would be expelled for this. Blatantly attacking a student, professor's child or not, was an expellable offense.  
  
Having determined that Harry had no back or neck injuries, Severus conjured a stretcher and levitated Harry onto it. Severus turned to Draco and said,  
  
"I want you to take those 3 up to Dumbledore's office. The password is Chocolate Frog. Tell him what happened and what you saw then come down to our rooms. I can easily take care of this on my own and I know that Harry would prefer to be down there instead of the hospital wing."  
  
Draco nodded and ran to the top of the stairs where he didn't bother hiding the look of utter revoltion as he looked down at his, soon to be former, housemates. Draco reapplied the body bind and levitated them down the stairs and made his way towards Dumbledore's office.  
  
Draco delivered the Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle and quickly explained to the Headmaster what had happened. After receiving a reassurance that they would be dealt with accordingly and that Professor McGonagall would be informed, Draco practically flew down to his father's rooms. Once he stepped inside the main chamber he heard the mutterings of spells and charms and the sound of vials being set down hastily coming from his and Harry's bedchamber.  
  
Draco stepped inside the door just as his father was sitting back and wiping the sweat from his brow and sitting back in an armchair that was conveniently next to Harry's bed. Draco made a hesitant step forward and said,  
  
"Dad, is Harry going to be okay?"  
  
Severus sighed and said,  
  
"He will be son, don't worry. I took care of almost all of the problems though some can't be fixed with magic or potions. His broken bones are healed but they'll be stiff for a day or two. He'll sleep for at least a couple more hours. He was knocked pretty badly from the fall."  
  
Draco nodded and came over to Harry's bed and sat down on it. He noticed with a wry smile that Harry's hair was still partially wet from his shower. Draco lightly mussed Harry's hair and whispered in the unconscious boy's ear,  
  
"Don't worry Harry. They got what's coming to them so just get better and wake up."  
  
Draco laid down next to Harry as if to protect the boy and was soon fell asleep. Severus couldn't be happier at that moment. He decided to leave the two boys alone since it was clear that Draco wasn't going anywhere. Severus silently left the quarters after writing a brief note saying that he was going to the Headmaster's office and made his way there.  
  
A/N: I've decided to end it there. I'm sorry if it's incredibly short but my brain is so exhausted but I wanted to finish this chapter and get it up. Hope it wasn't too bad and that the whole 'draco scene at the end' wasn't too sappy and corny. Now push that little 'go' button to leave me a review and tell me what you think and ya'll know that flames will be used to make s'mores since I'm craving them especially right now!! TTFN! 


	38. Chapter 38 Musings, Consequences and Act...

A/N: Sheesh you guys! Sometimes I seriously think that you're being too nice to me! But that's only a little bit and I realize that you aren't just saying this to make me happy and that you really mean it. Selina, I didn't write it but Sev took off the blinding and silencing spell when he dispelled all the other hexes and curses. But he did take those off. I finished that chapter rather late and I thought it would just kind of be implied that they were taken off when the rest of the stuff was fixed. Oh and Saavik, McGonagall will tell Ron, Herm and Ginny that's why I put that in there because she would go to Gryffindor and let the three of them know. Oh and Steph, HAHA YOU HAVE SCHOOL! :-P jk, I finished my finals and now am on break until January 6th!!!!! But I have to work so be glad it's just school. Now I'm sure you're all sick and tired of my rambling so I'll get on with the next chapter since I know you all so desperately want it ;-) NEways, ENJOY!!!!  
  
Chapter 38  
  
Severus made his way up to Dumbledore's office with barely contained fury. He practically knocked the door off its hinges when he came into the office. Dumbledore looked in his direction from the 5th year Slytherins and said,  
  
"Ahh Severus, how is young Harry?"  
  
"It was a close call Albus, but he'll live. He's currently still unconscious in his bed in my quarters with Draco sleeping next to him. These 3 did a number on him. It was almost as bad as he was when I brought him from the Dursleys."  
  
"You mean that wasn't just a rumor?" Pansy stupidly blurted out.  
  
Severus rounded on Pansy and didn't bother trying to hide his fury and he said in a low and forbidding and cold voice,  
  
"No it was not and I have no idea how you found out about it but yes it is true. Harry's muggle relatives severely abused him and I took him out of that hell myself." Severus paused and continued,  
  
"What astounds me is that you three in the amount of time that you did this act, almost did as much damage physically as the Dursleys did in almost 3 weeks.  
  
"Harry was just starting to mentally recover from this and there's no telling how far back you've sent him."  
  
Severus, having completed his statement directed his onyx gaze to Dumbledore who said,  
  
"Severus would you care to tell me the extent of Harry's injuries?"  
  
"Certainly Headmaster." Severus paused and drew in a breath and started,  
  
"He had a hairline fracture in his skull, a broken arm, leg, collerbone, a shattered kneecap, several cracked ribs, there was also a blinding and silencing spell on him along with a pain intensifying curse along with several other curses that were slowly eating away at his tissue, cartilege and ligaments in his body."  
  
Dumbledore sobered and sat back in his chair and adressed the three fifth year Slytherins,  
  
"Do you have anything to say in your defense?"  
  
Pansy remained stubbornly silent and Crabbe and Goyle didn't open their mouths either. After a minute Dumbledore sat forward and folded his hands on his desk and said,  
  
"For this unwarranted attack on a student, one of your professors and your head of house's child no less, you are expelled. Now hand over your wands."  
  
Dumbledore got up and came around the desk and took the 3 students wands and snapped them all in half. He tossed the halves into the fire. He turned and adressed his former students,  
  
"You are to be escorted to your dormitories while I firewall your families. There you will collect your belongings and bring them up to the entrance hall where you will wait to be picked up. In the mean time I suggest you not try anything."  
  
The 3 15 year olds nodded and Dumbledore pulled a bell and a house elf almost instantly appeared where Dumbledore gave it its orders and the elf lead the trio out.  
  
Dumbledore went around his desk and sank heavily into his chair as Severus did in the chair in front of the Headmaster's desk. Both let out an audible sigh then Severus said,  
  
"Albus I just don't get it. But then again I never have understood those three."  
  
Dumbledore nodded and said,  
  
"It's hard to imagine why a person would consciously commit such an act. I think it was just an ill attempt at releasing some pent up aggression. Harry, unfortunately, getting the brunt of it."  
  
Severus nodded and said,  
  
"Speaking of Harry, I should be getting back to him. I assume that Minerva has been notified and should be expecting my door to be knocked down by Mr and Miss Weasley and Granger?"  
  
Albus quirked a small smile and said,  
  
"You would be correct Severus, no go be with your son. I've got some calls to make."  
  
Severus nodded and swept from the room just as Dumbledore threw in the powder calling out Crabbe's parents names.  
  
Severus made his way down to his rooms and stepped in to hear absolute and total quiet. He walked into Harry's and Draco's room to see that neither boy had moved from their previous positions. Harry's situation of course was expected.  
  
Severus walked silently over to Harry's bed and brushed a strand of the boy's bangs off of his forehead and lightly trailed his finger down the boy's cheek lingering over an already fading bruise.  
  
Severus sank down into an armchair and thought back to working on Harry. The boy had been pretty bad off and Severus just wanted to do something highly illegal for how angry he was. He healed Harry's broken bones, given him potions to heal his ribs and head injury faster and re-build all the tissue and muscle that had been partially destroyed. Then there was the dispelling of the hexes and curses on him. The blinding and silencing spells were what really made him angry because that made Harry completely and totally defenseless, without any chance of calling out or running for help or being able to fight back.  
  
Severus had only seen malice like this while in his servitude of Voldemort and that was grown men and women. Not teenagers. Severus wondered just how the Parkinson's, Crabbe's and Goyle's would react to this. They were all Death Eaters and slightly lower ranking than Severus was but not the lowest rank.  
  
Severus thought with a grim smile that they would probably be proud that their child had a hand in 'teaching their Master's murderer' a lesson.  
  
Severus shuddered to think what this was going to do to Harry mentally. Just when he was starting to do so much better and was making great strides in his dealings this had to happen. This was probably going to destroy the boy. He had been attacked by students.  
  
Harry could easily deal with being attacked by Voldemort or Death Eaters but it really cut him deep to be attacked by his family or classmates.  
  
Severus leaned forward, put his elbows on his knees and put his face in his hands and let out a long, frustraing and suffering sigh. Severus also knew that this was going to leave some physical scars. The boy's knee would probably always be sensitive from now on because the kneecap had been shattered and smashed to bits.  
  
Severus knew that Madame Pomfrey couldn't have done better than what he had done. He felt horrible that he couldn't protect Harry enough to prevent this. He knew that something was going to happen. He always knew that the Slytherins wouldn't easily let things go.  
  
Severus knew that it was no use dwelling on the past. What's done had been done and now it was time to pick up the pieces.  
  
Severus cast a breif spell to make sure that everything was healing right and got up and walked to the main chamber and grabbed a book and brought it back, sat in the chair and started to read as he watched over his 2 sons.  
  
A/N: I'm sorry, I know that was really short but I wanted to get this chapter up because I don't know if I'll be able to write for the next couple of days because I still have to do the research and type my paper for my choral literature final exam due on wednesday where I have to compare and contrast the Dies Irae movements of the Britten War Requiem and Verdi's Requiem. So I'm sorry if it was short and kind of pointless but this is what my brain told me to write so here it is. Now push the little button and tell me what you think but no flames, they'll be used to roast the marshmallows that my daddy bought yesterday at the grocery store. TTFN!! 


	39. Chapter 39 Waking up, nighttime fun, tal...

A/N: I FINISHED MY PAPER!!!! 5.5 pages!!!! But now that it's done I can write a new chapter, aren't you all glad?! ;-) But neways, I've decided to keep going. I'm gonna have some more fun with this, though I haven't decided what kind of fun I'm going have yet. I am the queen of indecision so I just write whatever my brain tells me too! I appreciate all the nice reviews you guys have left me, really I do and I'm not going to be a writer, I'm going to be a performer. I just do this for fun! Neways, I'll stop rambling now and get on with the chapter. ENJOY!!!!  
  
Chapter 39  
  
About 5 minutes after Severus had started to read he heard a frantic banging on his main chamber door and immediately knew who it was. He quietly rose from his seat and went out and opened the door to a very red faced Ginny, Ron and Hermione. Severus surveyed them for a moment and said,  
  
"I assume that you have been informed of Harry's current situation?"  
  
All three nodded and Ginny said,  
  
"Yes and we were wondering if we could see him Sir?"  
  
"Well he's still unconscious but I suppose it wouldn't hurt." Severus said and stepped aside and opened the door fully to allow the teenager's entrance. They walked towards Harry and Draco's bedchamber and Severus said,  
  
"He doesn't look that bad but has a couple of bruises on his face but you must be quiet because Draco is sleeping with Harry at the moment."  
  
All 3 nodded as they stepped inside the room. Draco was still completely down for the count and there had been no noticeable change in Harry. Ginny came up beside Harry's side and put her hand on his cheek and put a soft kiss on his forehead and whispered,  
  
"Hey Harry. I don't know if you can hear me but just get better okay?"  
  
Ron stood behind Ginny with Hermione next to him and whispered,  
  
"Yeah mate, the party in the common room is raging. You're missing all of Fred and George's new tricks so wake up soon."  
  
"Ron and Ginny's right Harry. The party's no fun without you there so just get better." Hermione whispered.  
  
Severus in the mean time had conjured 3 more chairs and now that the three were done they all sat down in them and the group lapsed into silence. After a while the curiosity could be contained no longer and Ginny said,  
  
"Professor what exactly happened and was wrong with Harry?"  
  
Severus motioned to take it out into the main chamber and the three followed. He stood by the fireplace as the three Gryffindors sat on the couch and in a chair. He took a deep breath and began,  
  
"Well as you no doubtedly know from your head of house, Harry was assaulted coming back from the quidditch pitch." The three nodded and Severus continued,  
  
"He was attacked by Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe and Goyle. The three have subsequently been expelled for their actions and are undoubtedly now gone from this school." Severus paused for a moment and continued,  
  
"Harry had a fractured skull, some cracked ribs, a shattered kneecap, and a broken arm, leg and collerbone. He also had a blinding and silencing spell on him along with a pain intensifying curse and several others that were eating away his muscles, tissue and cartilege"  
  
The three paled and Hermione said,  
  
"He is going to be all right? Right professor?"  
  
"He should be fine physically, Draco and I got to him in time and I got everything fixed before anything got out of control. He'll probably have a little bit of a knee problem in his left knee because the kneecap was shattered and smashed and I know that Madame Pomfrey couldn't have fixed it better than I did. The most that'll happen there is he'll have surgery once school gets out to completely fix it. But for now it's enough that he'll be able to have almost full use of it."  
  
The three nodded and he said,  
  
"What I'm most concerned about is how he'll be mentally. He's never been physically assaulted here and this was brutal by any standards. He's going to need help from you three and Draco and I to get through this. You three saw how he sometimes had flashbacks and nightmares."  
  
Hermione, Ron and Ginny nodded and Severus continued,  
  
"And you all know that he was getting significantly better over the past weeks. But this has the potential to set him months back. Don't be surprised if he's a little paranoid or skittish." The three nodded just as Draco called out,  
  
"Dad! Get in here!"  
  
Severus and the Gryffindors bolted into the room and Severus said,  
  
"Draco what is it?"  
  
"I think Harry's starting to wake up. I just woke up and I saw his fingers and eyelids twitch a bit." Draco responded.  
  
Severus nodded and went over to the side of the bed and started to run his fingers through Harry's hair and said softly,  
  
"Come on Harry, time to wake up. Draco, Ginny, Ron and Hermione are here too and they want you to wake up so come on."  
  
Harry's eyelids started to flutter open and Severus continued to call the boy awake. Soon Harry's slightly glazed over emerald eyes opened and said,  
  
"Merlin, I feel like crap." Everybody broke out into gentle laughter and Severus said,  
  
"I can imagine. Do you hurt anywhere?"  
  
"No, which is surprising since I don't think I've had a thrashing like that since this summer."  
  
Everyone inwardly cringed at the mention of this summer's and all the previous one's happenings. Severus said,  
  
"Well that's because the pain reducing potion is still in full effect."  
  
Harry nodded and sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. Just when everybody thought he'd fallen asleep he said,  
  
"What happened to Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle?"  
  
"Obviously they were expelled Harry. You did nothing that constituted such an assault." Severus paused then said,  
  
"But you shouldn't worry about that. You and Mr and Miss Weasley played a very good game today. You should be happy about that victory. Doesn't today's win put you in the finals?"  
  
Harry opened his eyes again, quirked a grin and said,  
  
"Yes it does put us in the finals." He turned to Draco and said, "Looks like I'll be facing you dear brother. I hope you're up to the challenge."  
  
Draco looked to Harry and got a slightly evil grin on his face and said,  
  
"I hope you're up to the challenge idear/i brother!"  
  
Everybody burst out laughing and the rest of the afternoon was spent in comfortable and playful atmosphere. By dinnertime Harry was feeling completely back to normal, despite the little twinge of pain in his knee which his father assured him that shouldn't be too much of a problem. He just had to keep it wrapped up, have ice on it whenever he was just sitting around and not over-use it.  
  
Ron thought Hell had frozen over when Severus offered to let all of them have a little 'camp out' in the main chamber that night. The Gryffindors had readily accepted that invitation, eager to stay with Harry.  
  
Severus had secretly set up his 'video camera' to record the evenings events. This was something he would certainly laugh about later and he was sure that Harry and Draco would love it too.  
  
Hermione was the only one that had ever done something like this before so she had fun that night. She showed them a muggle trick of making s'mores which got Draco and Ron completely sugar high. Severus couldn't hide his smiles and chuckles because of everybody's antics and behavior.  
  
Finally at 1am Severus made them all go to sleep because Draco and Ron were in the 'crash stage' of a sugar high and were about to pass out and he could tell that the others were tired as well.  
  
The next day Severus and everybody had a lie in and they ate a big brunch. After that the 3 Gryffindors made their excuses and Harry said he'd see them back up in the Tower later. Later that day Severus explained the problems with Harry's knee and Harry had pretty much resigned to his fate and promised that he'd be careful.  
  
Severus, Harry and Draco had a long talk that afternoon about what had happened. Harry admitted that it really did bother and unsettle him. He also said that yesterday, last night and today had helped put him at ease. Severus was very happy about that and he figured that that would help Harry to be in a position and situation like that where he didn't have to think or worry. Then Severus asked an important question,  
  
"Harry do you want to go back completely on your nightmare potion or stay on your current course and just come and tell me if you have a problem?"  
  
Harry furrowed his brow in thought then said,  
  
"I think I'd rather stay on the current course. I shouldn't really have to alter my lifestyle just because some people decided to be prats."  
  
Severus, who was sitting next to Harry on the couch, pulled his youngest son in for a hug and said,  
  
"You have no idea just how proud of you I am right now. You've handled this much better than I originally thought."  
  
Without letting go Harry said,  
  
"Thanks Dad. For everything."  
  
Severus smiled and said,  
  
"No need for that Harry, no need at all."  
  
The rest of the afternoon was whiled away with comfortable silence of doing quiet activities and such. The three Snapes made their way up to the Great Hall for dinner. Harry had decided to simply go back to Gryffindor Tower after dinner. Thanks to a potion that his father had made, Harry didn't have any bruises on his face. He was thankful for this because then he could avoid the questions. It was a well established fact that he liked to spend at least part of the weekends in his father's rooms so nobody questioned his disappearance. Besides, he had also told Ron, Hermione and Ginny to say that he was just tired from the game and wanted to relax in a quiet place.  
  
After dinner Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione made their way up to Gryffindor Tower where Harry separated from the other 3 saying that he had some homework to finish, which was completely true. That simply is how Harry spent the rest of his evening, keeping his knee propped up and iced.  
  
February faded imperceptively into March with nothing happening except what was normal for the Gryffindors and Snapes. A few of the Slytherins had tried to hex and attack Draco at one point or another because word got out about Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle's expulsion. Draco quickly quashed that because he was one of the best duellers in the school, and he was physically fairly strong from all the quidditch training he'd been doing. Draco had put a couple of his housemates in the hospital wing due to their stupidity. At least the quidditch team didn't care either way. Draco had a fantastic broom and it did help that Snape was being very nice in writing them notes for 'emergency' practices.  
  
March came and with it came the slightly warmer weather so the Gryffindor and Slytherin quidditch team was training harder than ever for the upcoming quidditch final. Though the competition was very tight and the tensions were high between the teams in general there had only remained friendly and brotherly banter between Harry, Draco, Ron and Ginny.  
  
Harry had a slight problem with his knee constantly being bent on his broom but that was easily and quickly remedied with an extra icing after practice, training or flying sessions. On friday night or very early saturday morning, the week before the quidditch final we find Harry down in his father's rooms, at 2 o'clock in the morning. Harry had just had a particularly horrific nightmare and his relaxation and breathing exercises weren't working. Harry was laying in his bed in his and Draco's bedchamber and was having a treatment with Severus and Draco curled up on either side of him, trying to offer support and calm Harry down.  
  
Severus had decided that Harry should have his own nebulizer like Lei did so that if he had a problem like this he wouldn't have to go to Madame Pomfrey. It's not that Harry didn't like the matron it was just that he felt more comfortable around his father and he didn't fuss and wasn't overbearing like she was. Besides, it was also second nature for Harry to come down to his father's rooms whenever he had a problem. As soon as the treatment was over and the equipment put away Harry was fast asleep, curled up between his father and brother.  
  
A/N: I know that that was lame but I seriously couldn't think of anything else to write. I think I'm getting writer's block or something. But this fic might be coming to a close in the next 5-6 chapters. I don't know yet. I've decided to write the summer after as a sequal since this is a freaking epic long fic as it is. I never imagined that this sucker would go on for as long as it has. Believe me. Now push that little button and tell me what you think but no flames please since I got this done at 4:45am. Don't ask me why I'm up this late because the only answer you'll get is that I'm an insomniac and work the best at these obscene hours. But now that this chapter is done tell me what you think. Oh and thanks to all of my awesome reviewers, you guys are the best. TTFN! 


	40. Chapter 40 Quidditch Final and End of Te...

A/N: Well I decided to start the next chapter now that it's been almost a week since I posted the last one and I think I've gotten over my semi- writer's block. Saavik, you're going to have to wait and see who wins the quidditch match because that's what this chapter is. Silvermoon I said that Lei would not find out about Dumbledore being her father in this fic, At some point I'll write a fic for that but not right now, I want to concentrate on getting this fic done. I'm one of those people who can't write more than 1 story at a time, I get confused so you'll just have to be a little patient with me. Alright, now that that's done and overwith I guess I'll start this chapter since I'm sure that's what you all want if you've stuck with me this long.  
  
Chapter 40 (*shudders*)  
  
Harry spent a peaceful weekend with his father and brother and then the next week flew by in a flurry of last minute training sessions for saturday's match. Slytherin was leading by exactly 170 points. This would prove to be a very close match because it was a well established fact that Slytherin players cheated and played as dirty as possible.  
  
The night before the match was almost an exact mirror of Harry's 3rd year but without Harry bent over a mini quidditch pitch going over plays. Everybody was nervous but not as nervous as Ron and Ginny were because this was the first time that they'd ever had to do this.  
  
Harry and the rest of the quidditch team went to bed early that night. Harry thanked Merlin that he was going to take the nightmare potion that night or else he would've never fallen asleep. Harry woke up the next morning to Ron pacing the hallway muttering the next morning. After placating Ron and getting dressed the two made their way into the common room where Harry kissed Ginny and the three made their way down to the Great Hall.  
  
Once there Ron and Ginny didn't hardly touch anything though Harry finally got the two to eat something while the rest of the team was busy shovelling food in their mouths. They knew that this was going to be a rough game and would need all the energy they could get.  
  
Just before it was time Harry and the rest of the team went down to the locker rooms to get changed. When everybody had changed Harry knew exactly why Oliver didn't give a speech in his third year because if he was feeling as nervous as he was at that moment, he wouldn't be able to give one either. It also didn't help that Harry really wasn't very good at pep talks or speeches anyways.  
  
Before they knew it it was time and the Gryffindor Quidditch team was walking onto the field. Ron and Ginny looked like they were about to pass out from fear but clearly had enough control of their nerves.  
  
The two captains shook hands and the whistle was blown and the game began.  
  
(a/n: I already said it before that I am no good at writing quidditch games so I'm sorry!!!!)  
  
The Slytherins, as per the norm, were playing very dirty. Ron had been almost taken off of his broom by a bludger and came pretty close to getting hit directly with a few bludgers directed at him by the Slytherin beaters.  
  
Harry was being gone after mercillously. The beaters were being relentless. Also the Slytherin chasers weren't making it easy either. Ginny was easily the smallest chaser on the team and they were constantly going after her, trying to knock her off her broom.  
  
The score was tied up at 40 and there had been no sign of the snitch. Draco had taken to marking Harry instead of actively searching for the snitch himself. Draco and Harry were all about business at this point. Both boys wanted the cup and wanted it bad. Harry wanted it to show the Slytherins that it would take more than they could dish out to get rid of him. Draco wanted it to get the Slytherins slightly off his back and to prove them wrong.  
  
The Slytherins were being relentless in their attacks and tactics. It was obvious that the Gryffindors were getting a bit tired but were not going to back down. Fred and George were playing almost as dirty as the Slytherin beaters and Alisha, Katie and Ginny were getting more and more aggressive in their tactics. Soon the score was 90 to 60 in favor of Gryffindor and Harry had seen a glint of the snitch but it had disappeared before he could get to it.  
  
After Katie had scored another goal Harry saw the snitch. It was hovering just above the lowest of the Slytherin goal posts. Harry tore off after it and Draco, seeing what his brother was doing, took off after him.  
  
Just as Harry stretched out his hand to capture the tiny golden ball a bludger came out of nowhere and smashed into his hand. Harry felt his hand and wrist bones break but put the pain out of his mind and stretched out his left hand and caught the tiny ball just before Draco did.  
  
If Draco hadn't been there the second Harry caught the snitch Harry would've fallen off of his broom because now that he had what he was after the pain was blinding and boarderline unbearable. Draco easily grabbed Harry and directed both of their brooms to the ground where Harry promptly sank onto the grass drawing his hand into his body.  
  
As soon as Harry had been hit Severus got up out of his seat and bolted down the stairs and got there as Draco and Harry did. He ran over to his 2 sons and gently took Harry's hand and easily healed the bones. After he was done Harry said,  
  
"Thanks Dad."  
  
"You're welcome Harry and you're lucky that that bludger didn't take your hand off." Severus said with a slight smirk.  
  
Harry smiled back and then stood up and said,  
  
"You put up a valiant fight brother, you almost had it there."  
  
"Yeah, it's okay. It's just a game and besides I know that if you didn't win that Wood would have your head."  
  
Harry smiled and threw his arm around his brother's shoulder and said,  
  
"Yeah, you're probably right."  
  
Just then Ginny attached herself to Harry and they full out kissed again not caring and lost in their own world. They still hadn't broken the kiss when Harry started feeling slaps on the back from his teammates. They only broke it when they heard the Headmaster clear his throat and handed Harry and Ginny the gleaming quidditch cup.  
  
Harry knew that he would have to make an appearance at the party in the common room. He promised his father and Draco that he'd be down in the rooms right after dinner at the latest.  
  
To say that the party in the common room was raging would be a severe understatement. Fred and George had disappeared again and brought back butterbeer and sweets from Honeydukes. Harry didn't even have to ask how they got it because he fully well knew. Before Harry realized it it was dinnertime and he successfully detached himself from the partyers and went down to the Great Hall to eat with Ginny and Ron. After dinner Harry went down to his father's rooms and Ginny and Ron returned to the party.  
  
Harry got down there and stepped inside the rooms and said,  
  
"Didn't I tell you I'd be here right after dinner?"  
  
Severus and Draco snorted into the books that they were reading from their positions in the armchair and laying on the couch respectfully. Harry strode over to Draco and put his arms around his brother from behind in a sort of hug and said,  
  
"I hope you're not mad at me for beating you."  
  
Draco turned around and said,  
  
"Why would I be mad at you? You played a good game and you said that I did too. Besides I said that it didn't matter, it's only a game. And besides I'm not captain like you are. We both tried our hardest and the better man won."  
  
Harry grinned and gave his brother a quick hug. After he plopped down and said,  
  
"Good book?"  
  
"Yes, it's one that father gave me for christmas."  
  
"Good." Harry replied then grimaced slightly as his knee gave a healthy reminder of what it thought of being bent on a broom all that time. Severus caught Harry's grimmace and said,  
  
"Your knee still bothering you?"  
  
Harry nodded and said,  
  
"Yeah, it's not happy about me being on my broom that long."  
  
"Have you iced it?"  
  
"Yeah, a bit but it's really been bothering me lately. It'll just start hurting at random and it's really starting to get annoying."  
  
"Well Harry as soon as term is over we'll take a little trip to Saint Andrews and get it fixed. All right?"  
  
Harry nodded, smirked and said,  
  
"All right."  
  
The rest of the evening was spent in companionable silence with Harry starting his reading and studying for the O.W.L.s and Severus and Draco simply reading for fun.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
The end of term was rapidly approaching and Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco and the rest of the fifth years were busy studying for their O.W.L.s  
  
Hermione had long since color coded and categorized all of her notes with Ron kicking himself (literally) for not starting sooner. Harry was in between the two. He had started studying earlier than Ron but later than Hermione and didn't put in Hermione's effort in studying. More often than not Harry was found down in his father's rooms with Draco begging for help.  
  
The friday night before exams Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were bent over a table in the common room trying to bully their brains into concentrating. Ginny felt fairly confident about her exams because she was pretty smart and very high up in her classes but even she wanted to be sure.  
  
Ron looked as if he was about to scream because he was so frustrated. His flaming red hair was sticking up worse than Harry's used to look before it'd grown out. Hermione was also looking fairly sure and confident but there was no need to ask why. Harry for the most part was feeling good but nervous.  
  
Lei had all but become a ghost in the common room and prefects area. She spent all of her time outside of classes and meals in the library, catching a few hours of sleep a night. Lei was about to take her N.E.W.T.s and even though she was one of the top students in her year she needed to do a good job on the tests. Whenever she wasn't studying she was dashing off to rehersals for her spring ballet production. They were doing Swan Lake and she had the lead.  
  
Harry and his father sometimes had to leave the grounds some evenings to go speak to an orthopaedic specialist at Saint Andrews about Harry's knee. The doctor had come up with the same conclusion as Severus. The day after term was over Harry would be in Saint Andrews having reconstructive knee surgery.  
  
Harry, Draco and his friends didn't have time to worry about that though.  
  
Harry was snapped out of his reverie by Ron throwing his quill down and said,  
  
"That's it! I can't concentrate! I give up!" He then plopped his head into his arms and Hermione put a gentle hand on his back and said,  
  
"Oh come on Ron. Just take a break! You're brain's in overload. Just do as the muggle americans say and chill out!"  
  
Harry, Ginny and Ron couldn't help but laugh at Hermione's attempt at muggle american slang. But the good thing is is that the tension was broken in the group and over the room.  
  
The rest of the weekend was spent studying. Monday began exams for everybody. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco had their Potions and DADA exams while Ginny had Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures and Charms.  
  
Tuesday Harry and Hermione had Study of Ancient Runes and Ron had Divination then Herbology. Draco had his Ancient Runes and Charms exam. Ginny had her Potions and DADA exams.  
  
Wednesday brought on Care of Magical Creatures for Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco in the morning. Ginny had her Divination and Astronomy exam.  
  
Thursday was Arithmancy for Hermione and Draco, Charms in the afternoon and that night was the trio and Draco's Astronomy exam. Ginny had her Transfiguration exam.  
  
Friday, the final day of exams brought the Trio and Draco's Transfiguration exam then everybody was done. After lunch the two Snapes and Weasleys plus Hermione went outside into the courtyard and plopped down and let out a huge collective sigh of relief. Draco voiced what everybody was thinking,  
  
"My brain feels like a wrung sponge."  
  
"Here here." piped Ron.  
  
"At least we have a week to do absolutely nothing until the results come out for you Gin." Harry said  
  
"Yeah that's true Harry. When will you guys find out your results?" Ginny asked  
  
"Around Harry's birthday probably." Hermione supplied tiredly  
  
The rest of the afternoon was whiled away by moaning and groaning about their exams, harmless banter and teasing and the occasional chase around the courtyard.  
  
The next week Harry alternated between spending time down in his father's rooms with Draco and his father. Then spending time with Ginny, Ron and Hermione up in the common room. Ginny's results came out and she had earned herself very good marks and knew that her parents would be pleased.  
  
Before Harry knew it it was the night of the Leaving Feast amist red and gold decorations again because Gryffindor had won the house cup for the 5th year in a row. That night was a whirlwind of packing for the whole school. Harry and Draco were meeting Severus after the students left to go to the manor.  
  
The next morning Harry and Draco were down in the entrance hall saying goodbye to everybody. Harry and Ginny gave eachother an extra long kiss and promises that he would owl all the time. Hermione had given Harry an extra tight squeeze of a hug and Ron gave Harry a hearty handshake and thump on the back telling him to not go too insane that summer.  
  
Fred and George told Harry to try and stop by the shop sometime that summer. They had made enough money from Harry's 'donation' and sales from students this year to buy a small shop in Diagon Alley. They had come up with several more products to put in the store. Now that they were done with their education they were free to do what they wanted.  
  
Harry and Draco said their final goodbyes and the Weasleys and Hermione made their way to catch a quick carriage before they left them behind. Harry levitated his trunk and Draco grabbed Hedwig in her cage and the two Snapes made their way down to Severus' rooms ready to begin their summer holidays.  
  
A/N: All right I am calling it quits for this fic right there! I'm stopping at a clean 40 chapters! But don't you guys worry if I'm going to continue or not, I'll have the sequal posted in a day or two tops so don't worry. I just wanted to stop it here since that seems to be my pattern. I mean I stopped the prequal at the end of the summer so it's only logical that I would end it at the end of term. Now push that button and tell me what you think but please don't flame me, you all know the deal. I think that chapter was kind of weak but I'm suffering from kind of a writer's block. It always happens to me, I get close to the end of a story and my brain just freezes and I have no idea what to write. So I seriously hope this chapter didn't suck and don't worry about the sequal it'll be up and running in a few days tops. Oh and thanks to all of you guys that ever left a review for me, I really appreciate it, I don't think I'm that good of a writer, I've never done anything like this before so you guys really kept me going and writing with all your nice comments and ideas and such. So this is Lei signing off for this fic to start the next one! TTFN!! 


End file.
